La Princesa Y El Guardaespaldas
by JenniferBomerGrey
Summary: Darien Chiba era un maestro en los negocios y en la cama, y en su mundo no había lugar para las emociones. Su nuevo encargo era garantizar la seguridad de Serena Tsukino, una princesa que se empeñaba en rebelarse contra la voluntad de su familia. Su inocencia y encanto resultaron ser una peligrosa tentación para Darien, quien acabó cediendo a la fuerza del deseo.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro La Princesa Y El Guardaespaldas de Monroe Lucy perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Argumento:**

Darien Chiba era un maestro en los negocios y en la cama, y en su mundo no había lugar para las emociones. Su nuevo encargo era garantizar la seguridad de Serena Tsukino, una princesa que se empeñaba en rebelarse contra la voluntad de su familia. Su inocencia y encanto resultaron ser una peligrosa tentación para Darien, quien acabó cediendo a la fuerza del deseo. Y entonces descubrió que Serena aún era virgen…

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**

Serena Tsukino se detuvo al borde del puente y cerró los ojos mientras buscaba su centro de equilibrio.

Los cálidos rayos de sol y una suave brisa acariciaban su piel. Era un día muy hermoso para estar viva. Soltó la barandilla y nada se interpuso entre ella y el salto al vacío… Quince metros de caída libre hasta las rápidas aguas del río.

La adrenalina la recorrió por dentro al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Su respiración se aceleró y el sudor le empapó las sienes y las palmas de las manos. Apretó y aflojó los puños varias veces mientras intentaba relajar su respiración.

Unas voces detrás de ella rompieron la paz que estaba intentando lograr. Abrió los ojos y miró por encima del hombro.

Darien Chiba…

La última persona a la que esperaba ver en aquellos momentos. La última persona a la que quería volver a ver. Ni siquiera después de morir. Dios no podría ser tan cruel para juntarlos en el mismo rincón del Cielo.

Pero si no había más remedio, que así fuera. Darien estaba allí y sólo tardaría unos segundos en convencer a los hombres que lo sujetaban para que le dejaran ir a por ella.

Volvió a mirar al frente, extendió los brazos como las alas de un águila y se precipitó al vacío al tiempo que el grito de Darien resonaba en las paredes rocosas del barranco.

Y mientras caía en picado como un ave rapaz lanzándose sobre su presa, los últimos ocho años de su vida pasaron a toda velocidad por su cabeza, como una película a cámara rápida de su relación con Darien Chiba.

Serena corría por el patio en dirección al University Center. Llegaba tarde a la reunión, pero no había podido evitarlo. Una vez más, se había visto obligada a darle esquinazo a su guardaespaldas, quien estaba leyendo un libro sobre el Antiguo Egipto en la planta baja de la biblioteca, convencido de que Lina estaba en un grupo de trabajo en una de las salas del segundo piso. Si el pobre supiera cuántas horas pasaba en la biblioteca mientras ella estaba en cualquier otro sitio, los dos se verían en serios problemas.

Era un tipo muy fácil de engañar. Demasiado fácil para el ego de Serena. Para él, las excelentes notas de Serena avalaban las muchas horas de estudio. Serena estudiaba, sí, pero no tanto como él creía, ni muchísimo menos. Al igual que el padre de Serena y que muchos otros hombres de su país, su guardaespaldas no creía que una mujer pudiera conseguir unas notas semejantes sin emplearse a fondo en la tarea. Todos los miembros de su equipo de seguridad pensaban igual.

Cuando ella descubrió las ventajas de aquel rasgo, originalmente tan irritante, dio gracias por que su padre hubiera insistido en asignarle guardaespaldas de su país natal.

Serena vivía en Estados Unidos desde que tenía seis años, y desde siempre le había molestado la actitud de sus guardaespaldas. Hasta que entró en la universidad y descubrió lo fácil que era conseguir un poco de libertad con la mentira del estudio. Sonrió al pensarlo. La vida tal vez no fuera perfecta, pero sí era muy divertida.

La sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de dolor al chocar contra una roca vestida de hombre. El impacto la hizo tambalearse y caer sobre su trasero en la hierba.

—Uf…

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó la roca. Tenía una voz tan poderosa como su físico.

Aturdida tanto por el golpe como por aquella voz, Serena levantó la mirada y recorrió casi dos metros de musculatura hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Los del hombre eran azules, oscuros y enigmáticos, aunque en aquel momento su expresión no podía ser más clara.

Estaban brillando de preocupación. Por ella…

Serena recuperó la sonrisa y alargó la mano.

—Sí, muy bien, gracias. ¿Me ayudas a levantarme?

El hombre también sonrió.

—Por supuesto —dijo, y extendió el brazo hasta que sus manos entraron en contacto.

Serena habría jurado que algo estallaba en su interior nada más sentir su tacto. Sus deslumbrados sentidos percibieron que la boca del hombre seguía curvada en una media sonrisa, y se preguntó qué aspecto tendría con una sonrisa total. Mejor no averiguarlo, porque no seguramente no sobreviviría.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien? —le preguntó él. Su preocupación parecía sincera, y Serena no podría estar más encantada de que así fuese.

—Segurísimo.

— ¿No necesitas ayuda para mantenerte de pie?

—No — ¿de verdad parecía que necesitaba ayuda?

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me sueltas la mano? Y no es que a mí me moleste el contacto físico… —un tono de simpática ironía acompañaba sus palabras.

—Supongo que… sí, tienes razón —dijo ella, pero su cuerpo no le hizo el menor caso.

Él se echó a reír.

—Me llamo Darien Chiba.

Serena tragó saliva. Por si su sonrisa no fuera lo bastante peligrosa, su risa le provocaba un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo. Y aunque hubiera sobrevivido a un primer encuentro, no estaba segura de poder resistir mentalmente mucho tiempo. Aquel hombre podía causarle estragos de todo tipo, incluidos los racionales.

— ¿Y tú te llamas…?

—Oh, Serena Tsukino —nunca usaba su nombre completo: Serena Tsukino al Moon.

—Encantado de conocerte, Serena —dijo él, apartándola con delicadeza.

Serena tuvo que reprimir el impulso de echarse hacia delante para recuperar el contacto. ¿En eso consistía la atracción física por un hombre? De ser así, se alegraba de haber pasado su adolescencia en un colegio para chicas. A diferencia de sus compañeras de clase, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de pasar los recreos con chicos de su misma edad, gracias a la estrecha vigilancia a la que la sometía su familia.

En el año y medio que llevaba en la universidad había abrazado a un par de chicos, pero ninguno la había afectado tan poderosamente como Darien Chiba. Siempre había querido saber cómo sería besar a un chico, pero sólo a un nivel puramente teórico. Ahora, en cambio, quería conocer la realidad palpable. Deseaba besar a Darien Chiba.

El deseo era tan fuerte que los labios se le torcieron involuntariamente. Los ojos azules de Darien brillaron de complicidad, como si pudiera percibir aquel deseo tan extraño que la acuciaba a…

El reloj de la torre la devolvió bruscamente al presente.

—Maldita sea. Llego tarde. Espero no haber perdido la oportunidad de apuntarme a la excursión en kayak —aún no sabía cómo iba a despistar a su guardaespaldas y a su familia durante todo un fin de semana, pero estaba decidida a hacer ese viaje.

— ¿Kayak? —repitió él en tono sorprendido.

—Es una de mis aficiones favoritas, aunque no la practique tanto como me gustaría —echó a andar rápidamente hacia el University Center.

— ¿Cuándo aprendiste? —le preguntó Darien, caminando a su lado.

—Cuando estaba en el instituto —alguna ventaja tenía que haber en ser la hija de un rey de Oriente Medio.

Al principio se había sentido sola y abandonada, cuando la apartaron de todo cuanto conocía. Pero a medida que se hacía mayor, empezó a darse cuenta de que el poco interés que mostraban sus padres en ella le beneficiaba realmente. Eran tan conservadores y tradicionales que su influencia llegaba hasta sus parientes afincados en Estados Unidos, con los que enviaron a Lina cuando sólo tenía seis años.

Pero con sus parientes americanos podía disfrutar de más libertad de la que jamás hubiera tenido en casa. Y así lo comprobó cuando la enviaron a un internado en séptimo grado. El exclusivo colegio para chicas no se parecía en nada a los típicos institutos norteamericanos, pero aun así Serena podía hacer cosas que nunca podría hacer si viviera con su familia. Cosas como remar en kayak.

—Creía que la excursión en kayak duraba tres días…

—Y así es. ¿Vas a ir tú también? —le preguntó Serena, incapaz de ocultar una expresión esperanzada mientras miraba a los ojos a aquel hombre alto, fuerte y moreno.

Experimentó el mismo aluvión de adrenalina que le recorría las venas cuando competía en una carrera. La atracción física no se parecía a nada de lo que hubiera imaginado. Era una sensación tan excitante y peligrosa como la de remar en kayak por aguas bravas. O tal vez más aún.

Chiba tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar una palabrota. Aquella princesa tan pequeñita estaba llena de sorpresas. La primera había sido verla correr a través del patio cuando se suponía que estaba estudiando en la biblioteca con un grupo de amigas. El plan de Darien era hablar con su guardaespaldas y provocar un encuentro accidental con la princesa cuando ésta saliera de la biblioteca.

Menos mal que la había visto, o habría estado tan equivocado como el inepto guardaespaldas sobre su paradero. Aquel hombre necesitaba recibir un cursillo de seguridad de Chiba Investigations.

—No sé remar en kayak —le confesó—. Pero es algo que me gustaría aprender.

En realidad no tenía el menor deseo por aprender, pero sí había remado en canoa, y aunque no fuera una de sus actividades favoritas, se parecía lo bastante al kayak como para poder desenvolverse en el agua sin hacer el ridículo.

Un hombre hacía lo que tenía que hacer en su trabajo. Y su misión era permanecer lo más cerca posible de la princesa Serena bin Fahd al Tsukino.

—Si nos damos prisa, tal vez podamos apuntarnos para la excursión —dijo ella con una radiante sonrisa.

Chiba sopesó las opciones en su cabeza. Podía impedir que fuera a inscribirse. Podía eliminar cualquier posibilidad que tuviera de hacer ese viaje con una simple llamada telefónica. O… podría seguir su instinto y hacer esa excursión con ella.

Sería muy fácil impedir que llegara a tiempo para apuntarse a la excursión, gracias a la evidente atracción que ella sentía por él. Pero aquella joven encontraría cualquier otro modo de salirse con la suya. Serena Tsukino, como se llamaba a sí misma, no era la chica de diecinueve años tímida, discreta y estudiosa de la que le habían hablado a Chiba.

¿Sabía alguien en la vida de la princesa quién era realmente y qué hacía para divertirse?

La respuesta era «no», sin lugar a dudas. Por ello Chiba no quería eludir del todo aquella excursión. Lo habían contratado como ayuda adicional para garantizar la seguridad de la princesa en un tiempo de alto riesgo para la familia real de Tsukino. Pero si su implicación personal podía ayudar al equipo de seguridad de la princesa a mejorar su protección, se involucraría lo que hiciera falta. Si le permitía hacer esa excursión y la acompañaba para garantizar su seguridad, tendría la oportunidad de ver las tretas que empleaba para esquivar a sus guardaespaldas e impedir que volviera a hacerlo en el futuro.

—Tú primero —dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió, pero en vez de acelerar el paso se detuvo y fijó la mirada en sus labios.

—Serena…

—En, sí… vamos —haciendo un considerable esfuerzo por apartar la mirada, empezó a trotar hacia el University Center—. La reunión es arriba.

A Chiba no le costó mantener su ritmo con sus grandes zancadas, pero todo su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar a la sensual oscilación de aquellas curvas tan femeninas. La atracción era definitivamente mutua, lo cual debería hacer que su trabajo fuera mucho más sencillo. Así no tendría que fingir interés para permanecer cerca de ella. Su intención inicial había sido mantener una simple amistad, pero si fueran algo más que amigos le resultaría mucho más fácil vigilarla. Tampoco se trataba de tener una relación estable, ni mucho menos. Chiba rehuía los compromisos por muchas razones, y Serena no era la candidata más adecuada para una aventura pasajera. No sólo era la hija de un cliente y su misión actual, sino que era una princesa procedente de una parte del mundo donde se otorgaba una importancia especial a la virginidad femenina.

Pero aunque el sentido del honor de Chiba no le permitía aprovecharse de la virginidad ni la inocencia de nadie, sí podía aprovecharse de la atracción que provocaba en la princesa.

Serena se detuvo frente a un hombre rubio y atlético que bajaba los escalones del University Center.

—Hola, Seiya. ¿Ya ha acabado la reunión?

—Sí, pero no te has perdido gran cosa. Lo único que hemos hecho ha sido repartir unas hojas informativas y apuntar nombres.

— ¿Aún podemos apuntarnos? —preguntó ella, entusiasmada.

El tipo le puso una mano en el hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa algo más que cortés.

—Lo que tú quieras, encanto.

Chiba tuvo que tragarse otra maldición. ¿Tenía la princesa un novio del que su familia no sabía nada?

—Genial —dijo ella—. Darien nunca ha montado en kayak y me gustaría que viniera conmigo… —se giró hacia Chiba—. Si no tienes problema en aprender de una mujer, claro.

—No, no. Me encantaría.

—Taiki puede enseñarle al novato y así tú podrías venir conmigo —sugirió Seiya.

—El novato prefiere ir con su nueva amiga —se apresuró Chiba a dejar claro. Era el único modo de que la princesa estuviera a salvo en el agua. Un guardaespaldas no podría protegerla desde la orilla o desde otra embarcación.

—Oh, lo siento. No era nuestra intención ignorarte —se disculpó Serena, con una expresión arrepentida en sus bonitos ojos azules—. No soporto cuando la gente habla de mí como si yo no estuviera.

Era presumible, teniendo en cuenta la familia conservadora y machista de la que procedía, que hubiera experimentado muchas veces aquella indiferencia.

—No pasa nada —dijo, pero la mirada que le echó a Seiya le advertía que tuviera cuidado con él.

A juzgar por la expresión del universitario, pareció recibir el mensaje. Pero no parecía muy contento al respecto, y Chiba volvió a preguntarse si entre Seiya y Serena habría algo más que una amistad y una afición compartida por el kayak.

—Os apuntaré a los dos, pero necesito tus datos de contacto —le dijo Seiya a Chiba—. Los de Serena ya los tengo… De hecho, ya te he apuntado, nena. Iba a llevarte la información a Política Internacional.

Lina le sonrió con gratitud y emoción.

—Eres el mejor. Gracias.

Seiya se quitó la mochila del hombro y sacó un cuaderno.

—Toma, escribe aquí tus datos —le dijo a Chiba, pero sin soltar el cuaderno—. Estudias aquí, ¿verdad? Esta excursión sólo es para los estudiantes de la universidad.

Serena frunció el ceño, pero relajó la expresión al oír la respuesta de Chiba.

—Estoy haciendo un máster en Administración de Empresas, justo al otro lado de la calle.

—Oh… muy bien —aceptó Seiya, y le ofreció finalmente el cuaderno.

Chiba lo aceptó y lo hojeó rápidamente hasta dar con una lista de nombres bajo un título escrito a mano.

—«Excursión en kayak» —leyó. Sacó un bolígrafo con cámara incorporada del bolsillo y fotografió la lista de nombres al fingir que sacaba la punta. A continuación, añadió su nombre a la lista.

Haría que alguien de Chiba Investigations investigara aquellos nombres para cerciorarse de que ninguno de ellos representaba una amenaza para Serena.

Se preguntó cómo pensaba la princesa esquivar a su guardaespaldas durante todo un fin de semana, pero no tenía la menor duda de que lo conseguiría. Una princesa que había aprendido a remar en kayak mientras estudiaba en un internado exclusivo era alguien que sabía arreglárselas en la vida.

Seiya miró su reloj y luego a Serena.

—Tenemos una hora antes de clase. ¿Quieres tomar un café conmigo en el Starbucks de State Street?

Ella se mordió el labio, miró de reojo a Chiba y asintió.

— ¿Podríamos tomarlo mejor en la cafetería? Tengo que recoger algo de la biblioteca antes de clase.

Chiba estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. Desde luego que tenía que recoger algo… A su guardaespaldas.

—No os importará si os acompaño, ¿verdad? —les preguntó—. Me vendría bien un café.

La boca de Serena se curvó en otra deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Claro que no nos importa. Pero tendrás que dejar que te invite yo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de chocarme contigo en el patio.

—Fuiste tú la que acabó en el suelo. Creo que invito yo.

Seiya sacudió la cabeza.

—Pague quien pague, vámonos ya. Necesito urgentemente mi dosis de cafeína.

— ¿Anoche te quedaste estudiando hasta tarde? —le preguntó Serena.

—Más o menos…

Serena lo golpeó amistosamente en el brazo.

—Qué malo eres… ¿Quién fue esta vez? ¿La chica de la hermandad con un novio en cada facultad, o la gimnasta?

—Ya no sigo viendo a la gimnasta. Su entrenador la amenazó con echarla del equipo si se le ocurría volver a trasnochar y presentarse a los entrenamientos medio dormida.

Así que Seiya era un mujeriego… y Serena lo sabía. La pregunta era: ¿estaría planeando añadir a Serena a su lista de conquistas?

No si Chiba podía evitarlo. Su familia había contratado los servicios de su agencia para velar por la seguridad de Serena, y eso era lo que él iba a hacer. Iba a protegerla en todos los frentes. Lo que ella y aquel Casanova hicieran cuando Chiba acabara su misión ya no sería asunto suyo.

Por más que aquel pensamiento le provocara un nudo en la garganta.

La cafetería de estudiantes no estaba tan mal. Tenían hasta una cafetera expreso. A Chiba no le gustaba mucho el café, pero debía de ser bastante bueno a juzgar por los murmullos de placer que emitió Lina al tomar el primer sorbo. Al final acabó imponiéndose él a la hora de pagar, como no podía ser menos.

No estaba acostumbrado a perder… en nada.

— ¿Vas a ir esta noche a la manifestación por el medioambiente? —le preguntó Seiya a Serena mientras se recostaba en la silla y seguía con la mirada a una estudiante llena de curvas.

—No estoy segura, pero lo intentaré.

—Corre el rumor de que las juventudes republicanas van a intentar reventar el acto.

—Si lo hacen, estarán atentando contra la mitad de sus miembros. El medioambiente no es una lucha partidista. Hay conservadores en ambos lados.

—Si tú lo dices…

—Sabes que tengo razón.

— ¿Estudias Ciencias Políticas? —le preguntó Chiba. Ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería que ella le contara algo de sí misma. Tenía que comprobar hasta dónde podía ser sincera.

—Los dos estudiamos Ciencias Políticas —respondió Seiya por ella—. Pero Serena es independiente. No se identifica con ningún partido político.

Serena se limitó a encogerse de hombros, pero no dijo la verdadera razón por la que no apoyaba a ningún partido. Era ciudadana de Moon, no de Estados Unidos.

—Nada le gustaría más a mi padre que me afiliara a las juventudes republicanas, lo cual no pienso hacer jamás —dijo Seiya. Su sonrisa de satisfacción dejaba claro por qué se inclinaba políticamente hacia la izquierda.

Serena suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Seguro que vas a los mítines por tu carácter reaccionario y rebelde.

— ¿No me dijiste una vez que habías decidido estudiar Ciencias Políticas porque tu padre te prohibió hacerlo? —replicó él.

—Es algo más complicado, pero fue el rechazo que manifestó a mi interés por el tema lo que me motivó a estudiar esta carrera. Sin embargo, las reacciones que me provocan estos estudios no son más que el resultado de mis convicciones personales. Mis ideas son distintas a las de mi familia, pero no porque quiera enfrentarme a mi padre, a quien dudo mucho que le importe, sino porque las ideas políticas de mi familia tuvieron un impacto muy negativo en mi vida.

— ¿En qué sentido? —preguntó Seiya.

Serena sacudió la cabeza y cambió de tema. Al parecer, Seiya no era un amigo lo bastante íntimo como para confesarle que era la hija de un rey árabe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro La Princesa Y El Guardaespaldas de Monroe Lucy perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 2:**

A lo largo de la semana siguiente Chiba descubrió que ninguna de las amistades de Serena conocía la verdad sobre ella. De hecho, aunque casi siempre estaba acompañada por muchas personas, no tenía a nadie que pudiera considerarse un amigo íntimo. Al menos la información que Chiba había recibido sobre ella era cierta en ese aspecto… aunque fuera errónea en casi todo lo demás.

Fuera como fuera, aquel informe no lo había preparado para la creciente atracción que existía entre ellos. Chiba había creído que podría utilizar aquella química compartida para estar cerca de ella, pero no tardó en descubrir que suponía un obstáculo más que una ventaja en su trabajo.

¿Cómo podía protegerla si bastaba el reflejo del sol en sus cabellos rubios para distraerlo? La fascinación por su cabello surgió la primera vez que la vio con el pelo suelto. Una larga cortina de seda rubia que le llegaba hasta la cintura. ¿Sería tan suave como parecía?

No podía reprimirse a la hora de tocarlo. Y a Serena no parecía importarle. Rehuía el contacto físico con los demás, limitándolo a abrazos cortos y brazos enganchados incluso con sus amigas, pero en cambio parecía estar buscando continuamente las manos de Chiba… Y aunque él se guardaba mucho de tocarla como quisiera, los dedos le escocían por el deseo insatisfecho de acariciar las exuberantes curvas que ocultaba su ropa.

No se podía decir que vistiera de un modo particularmente sexy ni provocativo, pero sus movimientos irradiaban una sensualidad natural de la que ella ni siquiera debía de ser consciente.

Como en ese mismo momento, sentada frente a él en el Starbucks que su amigo Seiya había mencionado días antes. La manera en que inclinaba la cabeza mientras él hablaba realzaba la esbelta línea del cuello y atraía la mirada de Chiba a los pechos que se adivinaban bajo la camiseta de algodón. Estaba seguro de que no llevaba sujetador, porque sus pezones se habían endurecido visiblemente en los últimos minutos. A Chiba se le hacía la boca agua imaginándose el sabor de aquella piel desnuda.

— ¿Darien? —lo llamó en voz baja y vacilante.

Él levantó la mirada de sus pechos a su cara y sintió cómo se ponía colorado. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se había ruborizado ante una chica? Tenía veintisiete años, era rico y había triunfado en la vida por sus propios méritos. Hacía mucho que había dejado atrás la timidez juvenil, en caso de que alguna vez hubiera sido tímido.

— ¿Sí?

—Me… umm… preguntaba si querrías…

— ¿Sí?

Serena se mordió el labio y guardó silencio unos segundos. Tenía un aspecto encantador.

—Si te apetecería dar un paseo por State Street —dijo, soltando las palabras de golpe.

—Claro. Si tienes tiempo… —una vez más, el guardaespaldas de Serena creía que estaba estudiando. En casa.

Cuando Chiba descubrió cómo Serena eludía la seguridad para escabullirse del apartamento que compartía con una carabina, y que estaba junto al apartamento donde se alojaba su equipo de seguridad, estuvo a punto de matar a alguien. Empezando por los guardaespaldas. ¿Cuántas veces había salido la princesa de casa sin protección?

Pero Chiba no reveló aquella brecha en la seguridad a los criados de la familia. Tenía la sospecha de que las amenazas a la familia Moon venían del interior, y no estaba dispuesto a correr riesgos. Esperaría a que acabara aquella situación tan delicada y entonces presentaría un informe completo con las sugerencias oportunas para mejorar la seguridad de la princesa. Otro miembro de Chiba Investigations se encargaba de vigilar el edificio de Serena cuando él se iba a dormir. Ella debería estar durmiendo por la noche, pero con aquella joven tan decidida nunca se podía estar seguro de nada.

Normalmente, habría dejado el caso en manos de su personal, pero si su agencia de detectives se había convertido en una afamada y multimillonaria empresa internacional era gracias al instinto personal de Chiba. Sabía cuándo era recomendable involucrarse personalmente en los casos de sus clientes. Y aquélla era ciertamente una de esas ocasiones especiales.

Serena se pegó mucho a él mientras caminaban por la calle arbolada junto al Capitolio, y Chiba la rodeó por su estrecha cintura como si el brazo tuviera voluntad propia.

La sensación era muy agradable, pero también muy extraña. En primer lugar, Serena era su clienta… aunque ella no sospechara nada del asunto. Y en segundo lugar, Chiba no era precisamente pródigo en muestras de afecto y sensiblerías. Sus relaciones con el sexo femenino se reducían al placer físico, sin ningún tipo de compromiso ni falsas muestras de emoción. Ni siquiera tenía amigas. Y desde luego no tenía el menor interés en mantener nada serio con una mujer. Jamás.

Todas las mujeres que había conocido habían sido mentirosas y traicioneras. Empezando por la mujer que lo concibió y que fingió un interés maternal hasta el día que encontró a un hombre con más dinero que su padre. Los abandonó a ambos y desde entonces sólo se había puesto en contacto con Chiba en dos ocasiones. Y sólo con la intención de usarlo.

Chiba se lo había permitido la primera vez. Pero la segunda la había echado definitivamente de su vida.

Su abuela era igualmente interesada, pero al menos se había quedado con el abuelo de Chiba. ¿Qué les pasaría a los hombres de su familia? ¿No sabían elegir mejor a sus parejas o simplemente tenían mala suerte? En cualquier caso, Chiba había seguido la tradición familiar en dos ocasiones, antes de decidir el único tipo de relación que quería con las mujeres.

Y esa relación era ninguna en absoluto. Ni con las mujeres de su familia ni con las que se acostaba de vez en cuando.

Lo que sentía por Serena era más intenso y difícil ele controlar, pero no importaba. Tenía que controlarlo. Porque ella era igual a las demás mujeres que había conocido. Les mentía a sus guardaespaldas y a su familia sin el menor escrúpulo. ¿Por qué iba a ser más digna de confianza en una relación? No podía serlo. Ni siquiera le había contado aún la verdad sobre su vida. Tal vez no tuvieran una relación y ella ni siquiera sirviese para una aventura pasajera, pero Serena no lo sabía. Lo único que ella sabía era que aquella incipiente amistad no tenía límites. Y sin embargo seguía manteniendo el engaño.

Era una princesa, y aunque Chiba no estuviera a cargo de su seguridad no podría haber nada entre ellos. No sólo porque fuera virgen, sino porque Serena no era el tipo de mujer que se conformara con poco. Era el tipo de mujer que creía en el amor eterno y en todas las fantasías que lo acompañaran.

Tal vez no confiara en ella y fuese más cínico que los demás hombres, pero tampoco quería ser el responsable de destrozarle a Serena sus fantasías románticas. De eso ya se encargaría cualquier otro. Ni siquiera una princesa era inmune a los golpes de la vida.

Y por encima de todo, estaba su reputación profesional. Chiba había trabajado muy duro para convertir su negocio en un referente internacional, y no iba a ponerlo en peligro por culpa de una mujer. Por muy sensual que fuera.

Las escenas que conformaban su experiencia con Darien se reproducían a toda velocidad en la cabeza de Serena.

Darien se había ofrecido a llevarla en coche a la excursión. Tenía un Dodge Víper, un lujoso deportivo de dos plazas del mismo color azul que sus ojos. En los noventa minutos de trayecto hasta el camping, Serena se fijó más en el perfil de Darien y en los vaqueros ceñidos a sus poderosos muslos que en el bonito paisaje que los acompañaba.

Se había pasado horas y horas pensando en aquel hombre, intentando averiguar si la atracción que sentía por él podía ser recíproca.

No tenía experiencia sentimental, y no se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda con nadie para pedir consejo.

Lo único que le quedaba era su opinión, basada en… nada. Sí, había compartido muchos cotilleos con las chicas del instituto, pero aquella situación era completamente nueva para ella. Darien no parecía buscar sexo ni intentaba meterle mano cuando estaban a solas.

Seguramente se debía a que era mayor que ella. Un licenciado universitario con experiencia en el mundo de los negocios.

Pero aun así estaba convencida de que él también la deseaba. Las miradas que le echaba bastarían para derretirla. Y no eran las únicas señales.

Probó a buscar consejo en varias revistas femeninas, pero todas defendían la comunicación y la honestidad en una relación. ¿Significaba eso que debería… preguntárselo? Prefería el lenguaje no verbal. Y a veces las pistas no podrían ser más claras, como el brillo de sus ojos que la hacía palpitar con emociones prohibidas cada vez que estaban cerca el uno del otro. Pero en las tres semanas que llevaban viéndose él no había intentado sobrepasarse ni nada por el estilo. No habían tenido ninguna cita oficial, pero habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos desde que se tropezara con él en el patio. A Darien Chiba no parecían gustarle mucho los grupos, por lo que su presencia en reuniones en las que nunca había participado o en manifestaciones por las que no debía de tener el menor interés daba a encender que estaba interesado en ella personalmente.

Lo cual quería decir que… él también la deseaba.

Era sorprendente que un hombre cómo Darien estuviera interesado en Serena Tsukino. Sorprendente e incluso increíble. Ella estaba acostumbrada a atraer a las personas por su estatus de princesa, pero Chiba no podía saber, como nadie más en la universidad, que ella pertenecía a la realeza… Y, sin embargo, le gustaba…

Chiba era todo lo que ella siempre había soñado encontrar en un novio. Se le escapó un suspiro melancólico y él la miró con expresión interrogativa. Serena sonrió tímidamente y se encogió de hombros, y por suerte él no le preguntó lo que estaba pensando.

Era guapísimo y tenía una personalidad arrolladora, pero sin resultar dominante ni autoritario. Siempre la escuchaba con atención e interés, incluso más que su hermano. Era inteligente y ambicioso, como demostraba su máster en Administración de Empresas. Y era extremadamente sexy. ¿Cómo no iba a enamorarse de un hombre como él?

El problema era que, a veces, estaba convencida de que Darien Chiba no quería más que una amistad.

Serena no tenía la menor experiencia con los hombres ni con la seducción. Si hubiera sido como las otras chicas de su escuela, al menos habría tenido la ocasión de conocer a personas del sexo opuesto fuera del colegio y habría aprendido las reglas básicas del coqueteo. Pero la naturaleza machista de su familia la había convertido en una mujer insegura y desconfiada con los hombres, y seguramente se dejaría vencer por el miedo si tuviera le menor ocasión de relacionarse con alguno.

Aquella precaución extrema, combinada con la engorrosa necesidad de mentir si quería salir con alguien, y con la humillación de estar constantemente bajo la vigilancia de un guardaespaldas o una carabina, le había impedido intimar con ningún chico desde que llegó a la universidad. Hasta que conoció a Darien.

Con él era más fácil, puesto que estaba dispuesto a acompañarla en sus actividades secretas. Pero de todos modos Serena haría lo que fuera con tal de verlo a solas. Lo único que no sabía era… qué hacer con él.

Pero su falta de experiencia nunca había sido un obstáculo a la hora de hacer lo que quería. No era, ni mucho menos, la princesita recatada, sumisa e inútil que su padre creía.

Darien era muy distinto a los hombres de su familia. Nunca menospreciaba sus opiniones sólo porque no fuera la heredera al trono o no interviniera en el gobierno de su país. No se sorprendía por su inteligencia y no pensaba que sus estudios en Ciencias Políticas fueran una pérdida de tiempo. No sabía por qué Serena había elegido aquella especialidad, pero la trataba como si la creyera capaz de hacer algo útil y provechoso con su título universitario.

Ésa era precisamente la esperanza de Serena.

Se había pasado la infancia alejada de su hogar. Sólo una vez al año iba a Moon y se pasaba una semana en el palacio real con sus padres y hermanos. No recordaba ni una sola muestra de afecto por parte de sus padres, y sabía que para su padre no era más que una descendiente de segunda categoría por ser mujer.

Se negaba a pasar el resto de su vida siendo invisible o insignificante. Quería hacer algo por cambiar el mundo, y no sólo como un bonito y sofisticado apéndice del brazo de un hombre.

—Estás muy callada —observó Darien.

—Estaba pensando en lo distinto que eres de los hombres de mi familia.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Sí.

— ¿En qué sentido?

—No me subestimas ni me desprecias por ser mujer.

— ¿Quién hace eso?

—Mi padre. Mi tío… Otros.

— ¿Tu hermano?

Serena no recordaba haber mencionado a su hermano, pero seguramente lo había hecho. Esbozó una de las poquísimas sonrisas que se permitía al pensar en su familia.

—Mi hermano es diferente. Fue educado para ser como mi padre, pero es muy especial para mí.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Darien, y su sincero interés la animó a abrirse más de lo que habría hecho con cualquier otra persona.

—Pasa tiempo conmigo.

— ¿Y tus padres no?

—Mi madre sí… más o menos —las sesiones preparatorias para ocupar su rol en la alta sociedad a duras penas podrían clasificarse como lazos afectivos entre madre e hija.

— ¿Y tu padre? —no parecía sorprendido ni crítico. Simplemente, curioso.

—No. Está demasiado ocupado como para dedicarle tiempo a una hija.

— ¿Eso te molesta?

— ¿A ti no te molestaría?

Él pareció sorprenderse por la pregunta y se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que sí. Pero en mi caso fue mi madre la que no se molestaba en dedicarme su tiempo. Y mi padre siempre estaba demasiado ocupado con su negocio.

— ¿Y de verdad no te molesta?

— ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Yo tengo mi propia vida.

—Entonces, ¿no crees que una familia deba pasar tiempo unida?

— ¿Te refieres a cenar todos juntos e irse de acampada en verano?

—Algo así.

—Si se tiene la suerte de nacer en una familia así, debe de ser muy bonito. Pero en caso contrario, tienes que aceptar las circunstancias y seguir adelante, cambiar esas circunstancias.

Él volvió a parecer sorprendido por su comentario.

— ¿Cómo podrías cambiarlas?

— ¿En mi caso? Casándome con un hombre para quien la familia sea tan importante como lo es para mí. Pasando tiempo con mis hijos, si llego a tenerlos… Ningún hijo o hija míos se sentirá jamás como alguien prescindible para sus padres.

— ¿Crees que eres prescindible para tus padres?

—No lo creo. Lo soy.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Vine a Estados Unidos con seis años porque la hermana mayor de mi madre no había podido tener hijos y se decidió que tuviera el honor de criarme a mí. Sólo veo a mis padres una vez al año, por una semana —nunca le había contado los detalles de su vida a nadie, pero sentía que Darien era diferente y que podía confiar en él.

— ¿Y tu hermano?

Serena volvió a sonreír al pensar en su hermano.

—Cuando estoy con mis padres, se asegura de que comamos juntos al menos una vez al día. Hablamos mucho. Me pregunta por mi vida y escucha todo lo que tengo que contarle. Me felicita por mis notas y es la única persona de mi familia que estaba en el equipo de kayak en el instituto. También hace lo posible por visitarme cada vez que viene a Estados Unidos. Mi padre vuela a Washington D.C. un par de veces al año, por lo menos, pero nunca se ha molestado en venir a verme. Ni siquiera cuando mi hermano y él viajan juntos y Haruka lo arregla todo para vernos.

—Seguro que está convencido de que estás muy bien atendida con tus tíos.

—Y lo estoy. No quiero menospreciarlos de ninguna manera. Mi tía es encantadora, aunque un poco reservada, y mi tío tiene una mentalidad mucho más abierta que mi padre, quizá porque se crió en Canadá. Gracias a él pude entrar en la universidad. Si hubiera sido por mis padres, habría ido a una escuela de señoritas en Europa —su padre había accedido a que estudiara en la universidad, pero Serena había tomado la precaución adicional de solicitar la nacionalidad estadounidense en cuanto cumplió dieciocho años.

Le había costado dos años, y había sido la razón por la que aprendió a eludir la vigilancia de sus guardaespaldas. Actualmente tenía doble nacionalidad. Con su pasaporte viajaba bajo los auspicios de la monarquía de su país, mientras que su familia no sabía nada de sus papeles norteamericanos. Como ciudadana de Moon, su padre tenía la última palabra sobre todo lo que hiciera en la vida, fuera cual fuera su edad. No todas las mujeres se encontraban en la misma situación, pero un miembro femenino de la familia real no podía actuar legalmente sin consentimiento paterno. Sin embargo, como ciudadana de Estados Unidos tenía los mismos derechos y libertades que cualquier otra persona, incluida la posibilidad de negarse a volver a Moon si fuera necesario.

—Pero ¿la relación con tus padres es motivo de desgracia para ti? —le preguntó Chiba.

—La falta de relación, más bien. Como ya te he dicho, si alguna vez tengo hijos quiero una vida distinta para ellos.

—Estoy seguro de que triunfarás en todo aquello que te propongas.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa. Definitivamente, se estaba enamorando de él.

—Gracias.

Cuando llegaron a las cabañas donde se alojaría el grupo de kayak, Chiba sólo vio otro coche. Resultó ser el de Seiya, quien estaba descargando el equipaje junto a otros tres miembros del grupo. Chiba se aseguró de hospedarse en uno de los dormitorios de la misma cabaña donde dormiría Serena, y lo mismo hizo Seiya. De hecho, compartirían la misma habitación. A Chiba le pareció muy conveniente, pues así podría vigilar a la princesa y a su admirador particular.

Serena compartía habitación con otra estudiante. Una rubia con un físico despampanante que hablaba como Demi Moore en _La teniente Aino_. Serena le contó a Chiba mientras daban una vuelta de reconocimiento por el lago que la chica había estado en el Ejército y acababa de empezar la universidad aquel semestre. Chiba ya lo sabía por los informes de su agencia, pero le sorprendió descubrir que la admiración de Serena por el carácter fuerte e independiente de la rubia rayaba en la adoración.

—Ha estado en más bares y países de los que yo he visitado en mi vida.

— ¿Y eso te parece algo bueno? —le preguntó él.

Serena soltó una carcajada que amenazó con despertar la libido de Chiba.

—Pues sí. Mi vida ha sido demasiado recogida. Un fin de semana como éste es lo más aventurero a lo que puedo aspirar.

— ¿Acaso quieres más aventuras? —le preguntó Chiba con un mal presentimiento. Si su familia no mejoraba su seguridad, Serena acabaría viviendo toda clase de peligrosas aventuras.

—Sí. Quiero viajar. Quiero hacer cosas… ayudar a las personas. Ver mundo, pero no como una… como una persona de clase privilegiada, sino como alguien que intenta hacer algo por los demás.

—Parece que quieras unirte a los Cuerpos de Paz.

—Es uno de mis sueños, pero no creo que pueda cumplirlo.

Chiba tuvo que respirar hondo para no ahogarse por la sorpresa. ¿Una princesa en los Cuerpos de Paz? Él tampoco lo veía muy probable.

—Si no puedes hacer realidad tu sueño, puedes buscar algo más práctico y realista.

Por ejemplo, donar dinero a una causa benéfica. Era lo que hacían las princesas comprometidas con las clases más desfavorecidas sin necesidad de provocar un incidente político.

Serena se detuvo y contempló el lago con expresión pensativa. Chiba también se detuvo, pero se quedó observando a su princesa. Su piel relucía a la luz del sol, y sus perfectos rasgos irradiaban una belleza que le cortaba el aliento. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, levantó una mano y le apartó el pelo de la cara. Ella se movió ligeramente y sus miradas se encontraron. Sus ojos color azul lo atraían irrefrenablemente, y su dulce sonrisa lo tentaba a saborear sus labios. Ladeó la cabeza y él descendió hasta que sus labios se rozaron.

El leve contacto se propagó como una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo y detuvo el tiempo a su alrededor. Ninguno de los dos se movió ni intentaron profundizar el beso. Permanecieron inmóviles, suspendidos en una sensación que Chiba nunca había experimentado y que ella tampoco debía de haber sentido hasta ese momento.

Sólo estaban físicamente unidos en dos puntos… por los labios, que apenas se rozaban, y por la mano que Chiba aún tenía en su mejilla. Y sin embargo podía sentir la conexión en lo más profundo de su ser.

—Eh, vosotros —la voz de Seiya lo devolvió bruscamente a la realidad.

Retiró la mano de la mejilla y se apartó de Serena. ¡Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Ni siquiera había oído acercarse a Seiya, y un despiste semejante era imperdonable en su trabajo. Si Seiya hubiera sido una amenaza, Serena podría estar muerta en ese mismo momento. Un escalofrío le recorrió la piel sólo de pensarlo.

Estaba allí para proteger a Serena, no para hacer el amor con ella, Ni siquiera para fantasear con ella ¡lomo un enfermo de amor. Él no fantaseaba con nadie.

Tal vez necesitaba unas vacaciones. Un poco de tiempo libre y unas cuantas aventuras sexuales para intentar sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de su… de la princesa. De una cosa estaba seguro. Aquella Venus en miniatura se estaba convirtiendo en una debilidad que no podía permitirse.

—Hola, Seiya —lo saludó Serena, Su voz era más débil de lo habitual y tenía la mirada desenfocada.

Chiba tuvo que reprimir un gemido. La situación se le estaba escapando de las manos… si no se le había escapado ya.

—Se supone que es una excursión en grupo, no una escapada romántica —les dijo Seiya, echándoles una mirada suspicaz.

Darien lo fulminó con la mirada. Como si aquel imbécil no se aprovechara de la situación si tuviera oportunidad. Y seguro que tendría muchos menos escrúpulos que Darien.

Serena apartó la mirada. Sus mejillas se habían cubierto de un rubor adorable.

— ¿Querías algo, Seiya? —le preguntó Chiba, intentando recordar que la palabra «adorable» no formaba parte de su vocabulario, y menos aplicada a una clienta.

—Sólo quería echarle un vistazo al lago. Mañana por la mañana empezaremos por las aguas mansas, comprobaremos el nivel de cada uno y después de comer iremos al río —miró fijamente a Chiba—. Suponiendo que todos estemos preparados para ir al río…

Chiba se dispuso a decirle que estaría preparado para lo que fuera, pero Serena se le adelantó.

—Si Darien no se encuentra cómodo en las aguas bravas, me quedaré con él en el lago por la tarde —dijo, cambiando radicalmente los planes de Chiba para demostrar su destreza.

— ¿De verdad no te importará? —le preguntó.

Seiya Frunció el ceño.

—No es justo para ti, nena, Seguro que cualquier otro con experiencia estará dispuesto a quedarse con él.

A Chiba no se le pasó por alto que Seiya no se ofrecía voluntario para dicho papel.

Los rasgos de Serena se contrajeron en una mueca de cabezonería que cada vez le resultaba más familiar.

—No seas tonto, fui yo la que invitó a Darien a esta excursión. Le prometí que le enseñaría a remar y eso haré.

Serena hizo honor a su palabra. Chiba tenía experiencia en canoas y no le costó encontrar el equilibrio en el kayak, pero las enseñanzas y los consejos de Serena le resultaron muy útiles a la hora de guiar la embarcación. Aun así, se preocupó de caer al agua en un par de ocasiones para que la excusa de quedarse en el lago resultara creíble.

Comieron todos juntos en la cabaña principal. Serena estaba muy animada y sonreía casi todo el tiempo. ¡Alababa los esfuerzos de Chiba por aprender y también a los demás por la técnica demostrada. Ella y su compañera de habitación iniciaron una discusión sobre cuál de las dos había vivido la experiencia más peligrosa en un kayak. Y fue entonces cuando Chiba se enteró de que Serena casi se había ahogado en una ocasión. En su último año de instituto, mientras participaba en una carrera particularmente difícil, otra remera se había caído al agua. Se había golpeado la cabeza y no había vuelto a emerger. Serena se lanzó al agua para salvarla. Las dos chicas estuvieron a punto de ahogarse, pero Serena consiguió llevarla hasta la orilla.

Oyendo su dramática historia, Chiba experimentó un miedo del todo inesperado e irracional. Y sus temores aumentaron cuando vio la expresión maravillada de Serena mientras la teniente Aino relataba su descenso por los rápidos del río Yangtze. Si su familia no hacía algo pronto, Serena acabaría matándose en su búsqueda de aventuras.

Necesitaba un marido que la vigilara de cerca. Ni su padre, ni su tío ni su equipo de seguridad estaban haciendo lo suficiente. Pero la idea de que fuera otro hombre el que la protegiera llenó a Chiba de una furia ciega. No podía soportar la imagen de Serena en los brazos de alguien que no fuera él.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro La Princesa Y El Guardaespaldas de Monroe Lucy perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 3:**

Serena y Darien acabaron de remar en el lago antes de que los demás regresaran del río, y ella sugirió que fueran a nadar.

— ¿No has pasado ya bastante tiempo en el agua? —preguntó Chiba, aunque tenía que admitir que había disfrutado mucho en el kayak.

Serena se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Me encanta el agua. Debería haber sido delfín en vez de mujer.

—Oh, no. Eres una mujer maravillosa —nada más decirlo ahogó un gruñido. No tendría que haberlo dicho. Las cosas se estaban descontrolando con su princesa.

Pero no podía negar el calor que lo recorría por dentro al ver su sonrisa.

—Gracias —respondió ella alegremente, sin el menor atisbo de timidez femenina ante un cumplido semejante.

Arrastraron los kayaks a la orilla, se quitaron los chalecos salvavidas y volvieron a saltar al agua. O eso fue lo que hizo él, porque cuando se giró para ver dónde estaba Serena la encontró en la orilla, quitándose el traje de neopreno que había llevado en el kayak. El minúsculo biquini que lucía dejó a Chiba de piedra y sin aliento.

No sólo el biquini, sino también la espectacular figura de Serena. Pechos grandes y turgentes, cintura estrecha, caderas voluptuosas y piernas largas y torneadas. Y el diminuto pedazo de tela inferior revelaba mucha más piel de la que cubría, ceñido a la perfecta curva de su trasero. Serena apartó el traje mojado con un puntapié y caminó hacia el agua, se detuvo a medio metro de él y ladeó interrogativamente la cabeza.

— ¿Algún problema?

—Eh… —tuvo que carraspear para deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta—. No, nada. ¿Seguro que no quieres ponerle el neopreno para nadar? Hace calor para ser primavera, pero no tanto.

—Estoy bien así —dijo ella, pero el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo desmentía sus palabras—. Bueno… entraré en calor nadando —añadió modestamente con una sonrisa.

Se le había puesto la piel de gallina, pero fueron sus pezones endurecidos a través del biquini lo que atrajo la mirada de Chiba. La lycra mojada no podía ocultar los pezones, endurecidos como pequeños guijarros puntiagudos.

—Darien… —su voz cargada de deseo mezclado y confusión era un potente afrodisíaco.

Lo deseaba y no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué hombre no se sentiría atraído por aquella combinación de inocencia y sensualidad femenina?

Serena no se movió, sumergida en el agua hasta la cintura, con los puños apretados en los costados y la respiración jadeante.

¿Alguna mujer le había mostrado un deseo tan intenso?

Tal vez fuera el resultado de su inocencia. Chiba no había estado con una virgen desde el instituto. Tenía como regla no acostarse con ninguna mujer sin experiencia y que buscara algo más que una aventura, y la cumplía a rajatabla.

Entonces, ¿qué demonios hacía mirando los pechos de Serena como un lobo a su presa?

Se obligó a levantar la mirada hasta sus ojos. Y aquello fue aún peor, porque la prueba de su deseo brillaba con una fuerza casi cegadora en sus grandes ojos azules.

Ella le mantuvo la mirada sin pestañear, se mordió el labio inferior y Chiba estuvo a punto de reemplazar sus dientes con los suyos. Si no hacía algo pronto, iba a acabar arrebatándole su virginidad allí mismo, en el lago. Todo el cuerpo le vibraba con un deseo incontenible.

Necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para darse la vuelta y sumergirse en el agua helada. Cuando volvió a emerger, a quince metros de la orilla, ella estaba a escasa distancia de él.

— ¿No sabes que no puedes hundirte tú mismo? —le preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿Ah, no?

—No —sin previo aviso, se lanzó sobre él.

Le apretó las manos contra la cabeza y Chiba dejó que le hiciera una ahogadilla, pero se valió del impulso de Serena para agarrarla de manera que no pudiera soltarse y zambullirla con él, Los dos volvieron a la superficie riendo y escupiendo agua.

—Así es como tienes que hundirte —dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Pues claro. Son las reglas.

— ¿Qué reglas?

—Las reglas para jugar en el agua —respondió ella con un brillo de picardía en los ojos.

—No conozco esas reglas.

— ¿Cómo es posible?

—Tal vez porque nunca haya jugado en el agua.

—Todo el mundo juega en el agua.

—Yo no.

—Entonces supongo que tendré que enseñarte.

A Chiba se le ocurrían algunas cosas que le gustaría enseñarle a Serena, y ninguna era tan inocente como jugar en el agua.

—Lo estás haciendo otra vez.

— ¿Hacer qué? —preguntó él, sin saber a qué se refería.

—Me estás mirando como si quisieras devorarme.

Él la miró atónito. Por una vez se había quedado palabras.

Serena se echó a reír, se soltó aprovechando que Chiba había aflojado su agarre y se alejó nadando. Cuando estaba a un metro de la orilla, se detuvo y lo miró, con el agua por la barbilla.

— ¿Qué significa esa mirada?

—En… —no sabía qué decir para aliviar la tensión. La verdad no, desde luego.

Ella retrocedió otro par de pasos, emergiendo un poco más del agua. Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y lo miró como si fuera un experimento de laboratorio que no estuviera saliendo como esperaba. Volvió a morderse el labio, tan carnoso y suculento, y asintió como si hubiera tomado una decisión.

—Mira, no tengo mucha experiencia con esto de la atracción sexual, ¿de acuerdo?

Él también asintió, porque parecía que quería una respuesta.

—Bien —siguió ella—. A algunos hombres, sobre todo a los que son mayores que yo, les desagradaría un rasgo así en una mujer.

—Oh…

—No te preocupes por eso. Me alegro de que tú no seas como ellos, pero el problema es que no sé nada del tema. No entiendo esa mirada que… —la voz se le apagó y apartó la mirada, obviamente incómoda con el giro que estaba tomando la conversación.

— ¿De verdad quieres hablar de esto?

—Hum… no, pero…

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí.

—Oh, estupendo entonces. Yo…

Él se aprovechó de su indecisión y se lanzó hacia ella, quien expulsó todo su aliento en un gemido ahogado mientras caía hacia atrás bajo el peso de Chiba. Sin pensar, él pegó los labios a los suyos e insufló aire en sus pulmones mientras volvían a sumergirse. Al volver a salir, separó la boca mientras el agua chorreaba por sus rostros.

—Qué bestia… —dijo ella, riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza.

Él intentó volver a zambullirla, pero esa vez Serena estaba preparada y eludió su agarre. Estuvieron jugando y retozando hasta que Serena se quedó sin aliento.

—Me rindo… me rindo…

—Vaya, me alegra oír que reconoces mí superioridad acuática.

—Muy gracioso —dijo ella, y suspiró mientras le echaba los brazos al cuello y le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas—. Así está mejor. Me has dejado exhausta.

—Pobrecita —se burló Chiba, intentando mantener toda la distancia que era posible teniéndola pegada como una lapa.

¿Era él quien había creído que jugar en el agua sería más seguro que hablar? Después de quince minutos de roces, tirones y forcejeos por someterla estaba tan duro como una piedra y el doble de excitado. Y por si fuera poco, ella lo había elegido como lugar de reposo. La postura de sus piernas alrededor de la cintura le resultaba demasiado tentadora para el precario control sobre su libido.

—Eso es porque eres mucho más alto que yo.

— ¿Qué?

—La razón por la que me hayas vencido. Eres más grande que yo… Tienes ventaja en las aguas más profundas.

—En ese caso, deberías haberte mantenido cerca de la orilla. Todo es cuestión de estrategia.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —su mirada se posó en los labios de Chiba, y la punta de su lengua asomó entre los suyos propios en un gesto inconsciente, pero inconfundible, de provocadora invitación.

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. El poco control que Chiba conservaba saltó por los aires y se lanzó a hacer lo que llevaba queriendo hacer desde que se metió en el agua. Agachó la cabeza y atrapó su labio inferior entre los dientes para succionarlo con deleite.

Ella emitió un gemido de sorpresa, y el sensual sonido reverberó en el interior de Chiba como un prolongado eco de placer. La apretó con fuerza entre sus brazos y el cuerpo de Serena se amoldó perfectamente al suyo.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró con una mezcla de aturdimiento y excitación en sus hermosos ojos azules. Chiba sucumbió a la súplica silenciosa de aquellos ojos y la besó con toda la pasión y voracidad con sus labios, dientes y lengua. Ella volvió a gemir y se retorció inconscientemente contra él, y Chiba empezó a tocarla en todos los lugares que podía alcanzar, memorizando cada palmo de su piel con la punta de los dedos.

Ella apartó la boca y sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

— ¡Darien!

—Tranquila… Déjame tocarte… Estás hecha para mis dedos —apenas era consciente de lo que estaba diciendo. Su voz no era más que la expresión oral de su deseo.

Pero aún le quedaba un minúsculo destello de conciencia al fondo de su mente. Y ese resto marginal de raciocinio estaba tan sorprendido como asustado por la fuerza posesiva de sus palabras.

—Sí —murmuró ella, y se presionó contra sus manos mientras con las suyas propias le masajeaba el cuello. Parecía no saber qué hacer con ellas, y él tuvo la suficiente cordura para no animarla a que le devolviera las mismas caricias.

Le agarró la estrecha cintura, maravillado por la perfección de sus líneas. A pesar de la celosa protección de su familia, le costaba creer que nadie la hubiese tocado hasta ese momento. Su belleza y sensualidad innatas eran un afrodisíaco irresistible.

Serena lo besó a su vez con una pasión igualmente desbordada. Su cuerpo temblaba violentamente, sacudido por una imperiosa necesidad que Chiba estaba impaciente por satisfacer. Pero la primera vez de Serena no iba a ser en mitad de un lago. Había otras muchas maneras para saciar sus ansias que no exigían la penetración en su cuerpo virginal.

Los acercó un poco más a la orilla hasta que el agua le llegó por el pecho, y entonces se quitó del cuello los brazos de Serena. Ella protestó con un gemido.

—Tranquila, preciosa. Confía en mí… Voy a darte lo que más anhelas.

—Por favor, Darien… —la inocencia de sus ojos casi fue la perdición de Chiba. Serena no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba pidiendo ni de lo que él podía darle. Tal vez no pudieran tenerlo todo, pero sí podía ensebarle de lo que era capaz.

Le dio la vuelta para presionar el pecho contra su espalda y acercó la boca a su oreja.

—Te va a encantar, princesa.

— ¿Pri… princesa? —repitió ella con voz ahogada.

Chiba se puso momentáneamente rígido por el desliz, pero decidió seguir adelante. Muchos americanos usaban el término «princesa» como un apelativo cariñoso, y ella debía de estar lo bastante americanizada para saberlo.

—Eres mi princesa.

Maldición. Volvía a sonar posesivo. Afortunadamente, ella volvió a dejar caer la cabera sobre su hombro.

—Sí… tu princesa.

—Vuelve a rodearme el cuello con los brazos.

Ella asintió, pero él tuvo que ayudarla a colocar las manos en posición. Estaba tan excitada que no podía controlar su cuerpo, y Chiba no intentó sofocar el orgullo que su reacción le provocaba. La mordió suavemente en el lóbulo de la oreja y le acarició el vientre bajo el agua.

—Perfecto…

Ella se onduló contra él, rozándole su miembro endurecido con las nalgas. Chiba se estremeció de placer a pesar de las prendas que se interponían entre ellos. Nunca había reaccionado tan intensamente a un contacto tan restringido, y no estaba dispuesto a seguir limitándose.

Con la otra mano le desató el lazo de la parte superior del biquini y le acarició la piel donde había estado el tirante. Ella se estremeció y dejó escapar un sonido articulado.

— ¿Te gusta? —le susurró él al oído, sabiendo que su cálido aliento intensificaría sus temblores.

—Oh, sí —respondió entre jadeos—. Es… es… —la voz se le apagó mientras él seguía acariciándole la piel de gallina y descendía hacia las terminaciones nerviosas del trasero—. ¡Oh, Darien! ¿Cómo… cómo puedes…? Eres… es… —él no pudo evitar reírse por su incoherencia verbal—. No tiene gracia —dijo en voz baja y llena de deseo—. Es increíble.

Él sonrió y la besó en el cuello.

— ¿Te sorprende que tu cuerpo sea tan sensible?

—Sí —respondió, hincándole los dedos en el cuello—. No sabía que unas caricias en la espalda pudieran ser tan intensas…

— ¿La parte frontal de mi princesa está siendo descuidada? —bromeó él.

Ella no respondió. Se limitó a mover la cabeza sobre el hombro de Chiba mientras él le apretaba y acariciaba el trasero.

—Ah, Serena… Quiero tocarte por todas partes.

—S… sí.

Chiba no estaba dispuesto a privarse del placer visual e inclinó la cabeza hacia delante mientras con ambas manos le retiraba el bañador mojado de sus generosos pechos. Se llenó las manos con los apetitosos frutos y pasó los pulgares sobre los pezones dilatados.

Ella jadeó y enterró la cara en su cuello. Tensó todo el cuerpo y enseguida relajó los músculos, pero sin soltar la nuca de Chiba.

Él le pellizcó suavemente los pezones y entonces ella lo mordió. Fue una reacción tan primaria e inesperada que la erección de Chiba amenazó con escapar del bañador. Apretó los dientes para refrenar el deseo y siguió jugando con sus pechos y pezones. Estaba desesperado por probarlos, pero sabía que si lo hacía estaría perdido sin remedio. Sabía que Serena no intentaría detenerlo si él le arrancaba el bañador y la poseía allí mismo. Estaba loca de placer, abandonada a las nuevas sensaciones que experimentaba su cuerpo, y él no estaba acostumbrado a ser la voz de la conciencia para dos personas a la vez. Normalmente, se limitaba a tomar lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Pero Serena no era como sus otras amantes. No sólo era virgen, sino que además era su clienta. Para ella el sexo podía significar algo permanente, pero no para él. Y si fuera lo bastante estúpido para caer en la tentación, tenía que recordar que estaba con una princesa. El padre de Serena nunca le permitiría tener una relación con Chiba. Por muy independiente que ella pudiera ser en la universidad, su padre seguía siendo el dueño su vida.

Pero a pesar de aquella certeza, no podía seguir conteniéndose.

Su mano derecha se deslizó hacia abajo, moviéndose en círculos hasta que los dedos tocaron la parle inferior del biquini. Con el dedo índice recorrió la piel por el interior del elástico.

Ella se quedó inmóvil y con la respiración contenida.

Chiba se detuvo justo sobre el pubis, durante tantos años inexplorado. Y entonces, muy lentamente, descendió con la mano bajo la tela empapada y abarcó su sexo en la palma.

Los muslos de Lina se contrajeron instintivamente, atrapándole la mano.

—Qué… no… tú… —los violentos jadeos interrumpían las incoherentes palabras.

—Shhh.… déjame tocarte, Serena. Es lo que ambos queremos.

—Qué…

—Quieres que te dé placer.

—Sí.

—Relaja las piernas para mí, princesa. Déjame entrar.

— ¿Entrar? —su voz sonaba débil y confusa.

—Entrar… —insistió él, y movió los dedos lo suficiente para demostrarle lo que estaba por llegar.

—Sí… —susurró ella, aflojando las piernas.

Chiba presionó el dedo corazón contra el clítoris hinchado y palpitante, arrancándole a Serena un grito ahogado.

—Eso es —murmuró él. Frotó suavemente el botón ultrasensible y llevó el dedo hacia la abertura.

Ella volvió a morderlo en el cuello al tiempo que emitía pequeños gemidos guturales. Estaba muy cerca del final, y él tenía intención de llevarla hasta el límite y más allá.

Con el canto de la mano empezó a estimularle el clítoris mientras usaba los dedos para acariciar los pliegues de la vulva y apretaba su erección contra la parte inferior de su cuerpo, de manera que su propio placer se elevó a cotas incontenibles.

El orgasmo los sacudió al mismo tiempo, y el grito de Serena se fundió con el rugido visceral que surgió de las profundidades más recónditas de Chiba.

Ella se quedó tan flácida y debilitada que sólo las manos de Chiba impidieron que se hundiera en el agua. Entonces sintió una cálida humedad en el cuello que no estaba provocada por el agua del lago.

— ¿Estás llorando, princesa?

—Un poco.

— ¿Por qué? —le preguntó con preocupación. ¿Se habría precipitado al introducirla en los placeres de la carne?

—Ha sido increíble, Nunca me había sentido tan unida a alguien en toda mi vida. Es una sensación tan intensa que casi resulta dolorosa!

Sus palabras cayeron como un jarro de agua helada sobre Chiba. Eran las palabras de una mujer que buscaba algo más que placer físico en un hombre. Quería sumergirse en las turbulentas aguas emocionales en las que ninguno de los dos podía navegar.

—Eh, chicos… ¿cómo va eso?

La voz de Seiya fue una interrupción casi bienvenida… si se ignoraba el detalle de que la otrora infalible Reputación de Chiba volviera a estar en peligro.

El cuerpo de Serena se puso rígido al instante, y él se dio cuenta de lo vulnerable y expuesta que debía de sentirse. Afortunadamente estaban lo bastante lejos de la orilla, pero aun así Chiba se sentía como un completo idiota. Había fracasado estrepitosamente en su papel protector.

Lo único que podía hacer para mitigar el daño era sumergir discretamente a Serena y volverse hacia Seiya mientras ella se colocaba torpemente la parte superior del biquini.

— ¿Qué tal en el río?

—Impresionante. Tenéis que probarlo mañana… al menos que te sigan asustando las aguas bravas.

Chiba ignoró la provocación. Tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse que las burlas de aquel imbécil. Por ejemplo, que Seiya los hubiera sorprendido sin que él lo oyera acercarse… una vez más.

Por su bien y por el de Serena, en lo sucesivo tendría que controlar sus arrebatos pasionales.

Serena jugueteaba con la comida de su plato mientras intentaba no mirar a Darien, sin éxito. No era, justo. ¿Cómo podía él estar tan tranquilo, charlando con los otros después de lo que había pasado aquella tarde? Viéndolo, nadie podría imaginar que le había regalado a Serena la experiencia más intensa y maravillosa de su vida.

Y también la más inquietante.

No estaba precisamente acostumbrada a intimar emocional ni físicamente con nadie, y la reacción que había tenido a las manos de Darien la llenaba de pánico. Incluso en ese momento, estando en la misma habitación que él, le costaba respirar y concentrarse en la conversación que mantenían los demás.

Él, en cambio, no parecía afectado en absoluto.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué significaba aquello?

De repente sus ojos se encontraron, y la mirada que Chiba le echó bastó para que el estómago le diera un vuelco. De acuerdo, él también sentía algo. Simplemente era más hábil que ella ocultando sus emociones. Un rasgo que decía mucho de su autodisciplina.

Un rasgo más para amarlo.

No, amarlo no. Un rasgo para admirarlo, tan sólo. Ella no lo amaba. Tal vez se estuviera enamorando, pero aún no había pasado el punto sin retorno. O… ¿quizá sí?

El amor era una emoción terrible y traicionera. Cuando se amaba a alguien se estaba a merced de esa persona y del sufrimiento que pudiera causar. Había aprendido esa dolorosa lección en su propia familia.

Los ecos de su trauma infantil aún resonaban en los rincones más oscuros de su corazón. De niña había idolatrado a su padre, el rey. Apuesto, poderoso, reverenciado por todo el pueblo de Moon. Y también había adorado a su madre, tan hermosa y serena. Con seis años aún no podía darse cuenta de que el amor a sus padres no era correspondido.

Al venir a Estados Unidos los había echado terriblemente de menos. Todas las noches lloraba hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, aunque nunca lo hizo delante de nadie. Añoraba a su hermano mayor y a su hermana pequeña, y su corazón se iba resquebrajando inexorablemente día a día en casa de sus tíos, esperando volver a casa, hasta que finalmente tuvo que aceptar que su amada familia no la quería ni la necesitaba. Desde entonces no había vuelto a abrir su corazón a nadie.

Ni siquiera a su tía, quien la trataba como la hija que nunca había esperado tener. Ni a su tío, quien le prodigaba mil veces más afecto y atenciones que su padre. Ella los quería mucho, pero no tanto como la niña inocente e ingenua de seis años había querido a sus padres.

Aquel amor tan fuerte e incondicional había quedado enterrado y olvidado por un instinto de supervivencia.

Hasta ese momento…


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro La Princesa Y El Guardaespaldas de Monroe Lucy perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 4:**

Serena se levantó de la mesa y agarró su plato a medio acabar.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Serena? —le preguntó Seiya.

—Eh… no tengo hambre. Creo que iré a dar un paseo.

Darien también se levantó.

—Te acompañó.

— ¡No! —exclamó ella con excesiva vehemencia. Pero entonces respiró hondo e intentó sonreír—

—Quiero decir… termina de comer. Me apetece estar sola en estos momentos.

—No es seguro caminar sola por el bosque —replicó él con el ceño fruncido.

Mina, la compañera de habitación de Serena, fue la tercera que se puso en pie.

—Yo ya he acubado de comer. Creo que me vendría bien dar un paseo.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Serena rápidamente. En su estado actual, la compañía de aquella ex soldado era preferible a la de Darien. Por mucho que prefiriera estar sola, no era la primera vez en sus veinte años que se veía obligada a elegir el menor de dos males, y en aquel momento lo que más necesitaba era alejarse de su presencia.

Darien asintió, como si su consentimiento fuera necesario. Tal vez no fuera tan distinto a los hombres de su familia como ella había creído…

Nada más pensarlo se sintió culpable. Darien no la trataba como una marioneta sin cerebro.

— ¿Darien y tú sois pareja o algo? —le preguntó Mina con su descaro habitual cuando salieron de la cabaña.

—Eh… algo, creo.

—No parece que estés muy segura.

—No lo estoy. Supongo que… no tengo mucha experiencia con los hombres y las relaciones.

— ¿En serio? Con tu aspecto exótico podrías ser una modelo o algo así.

—Mira quién fue a hablar…

Mina soltó un bufido.

—Sí. Muchos hombres en el ejército me confundieron con una rubia tonta… y todos lo lamentaron —levantó la vista hacia el cielo estrellado—. Es precioso.

—Sí que lo es.

Mina echó a andar hacia el lago, pero Serena la detuvo.

—Vamos por aquí —le propuso, señalando un sendero que se alejaba del lago.

El ex soldado dudó un momento, pero la siguió obedientemente.

— ¿Darien también te trata como si no tuvieras cerebro?

—Oh, no. De hecho, es uno de los pocos hombres mi vida que me escucha y se toma en serio mis opiniones.

—Parece un buen tipo.

—Lo es.

—Pero ¿no estás segura de vuestra relación?

—Como ya te he dicho, no tengo experiencia con estas cosas.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Serena pensó en lo extraño que sería tener aquella conversación con una ex combatiente, pero se encogió de hombros y decidió aprovechar lo que se le ofrecía.

—El amor me da miedo —confesó, sorprendiéndose a sí misma con su sinceridad.

—Serías una idiota si no te asustara, en mi opinión.

—La gente a la que quieres puede hacerle daño.

—Incluso cuando no tienen intención de hacértelo —corroboró Mina. Por su tono de voz, parecía saber de lo que estaba hablando.

Serena lo confirmó con un suspiro.

—Pero también pueden darte más alegrías que cualquier otra persona —añadió Mina.

— ¿De verdad?

—Desde luego —el tono de Mina volvía a confirmar que hablaba por experiencia.

— ¿Y si no me quiere?

— ¿Darien?

— ¿Quien si no? Mina se echó a reír.

—Enamorarse siempre es arriesgado, poro es un riesgo que no puedes evitar aunque quieras.

— ¿No crees que podamos controlar nuestras emociones?

—No cuando se trata del amor verdadero. Si te enamoras de alguien, lo único que puedes hacer para salvarte es no verlo. Y a veces ni siquiera eso funciona.

—No quiero dejar de verlo.

—Entonces me parece que estás perdida.

Fue el turno de Serena para echarse a reír.

—Todavía no.

— ¿No? ¿Quieres decir que te está dejando respirar? Eso es buena señal —dijo Mina, y las dos mujeres se rieron a la vez—. ¿Estás nerviosa por Darien? —le preguntó Mina, poniéndose seria otra vez.

—Aterrorizada, más bien.

— ¿Qué es lo que más te asusta?

—Que él no me quiera.

—Entonces, ¿lo quieres?

Serena se mordió el labio y guardó silencio unos segundos, observando los rayos de luna que se filtraban entre las hojas. Finalmente respiró hondo y asintió.

—Sí.

—Lo sabía. Lo miras igual que yo miro a mi novio.

— ¿Tienes novio?

—Sí. Lo conocí en el extranjero, en mi última misión. Ha solicitado un visado de estudios y vendrá a Estados Unidos el año que viene.

—Seguro que lo echas de menos.

—No te imaginas cuánto.

— ¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorada?

—No me podía imaginar mi vida sin él.

Aquello le sonaba familiar a Serena.

— ¿Y cómo supiste que él también te amaba?

—Porque él me lo dijo. Antes de decírmelo me lo había demostrado, aunque yo no lo supe hasta que pronunció las palabras en voz, alta y clara.

— ¿Cómo te lo demostró antes de decírtelo?

—Anteponiendo mis necesidades y mis deseos a los suyos.

Darien también lo había hecho. La manera en que la había tocado en el lago había sido totalmente desinteresada y perfecta.

Tal vez no tuviera experiencia sentimental, pero hasta ella sabía que a los hombres les costaba dar sin recibir. La generosidad de Darien no era nada común.

— ¿Qué más?

—Era una soldado muy dura y curtida, pero aun así me protegía y se preocupaba por mí.

— ¿Por ejemplo, asegurándose de que no camines sola por el bosque de noche?

Mina esbozó una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Sí.

—Mmm…

—Y luego está el sexo.

Serena no dejaba de sorprenderse por la franqueza de su nueva amiga.

—Eh… sí. El… sexo.

— ¿Fue bueno?

—No hemos tenido sexo —admitió Serena en voz más alta de lo que pretendía.

—Pero ¿ha pasado algo?

—Sí.

— ¿Y?

—Fue… indescriptible.

—Bien. La compatibilidad sexual es un ingrediente fundamental en una relación sólida.

—Creo que… quizá seamos demasiado compatibles —nunca se hubiera esperado un comportamiento como el suyo, y la respuesta de su cuerpo le asustaba tanto como la posibilidad de estar enamorada de Darien.

—Créeme, nunca se es «demasiado» compatible. Si te hace vibrar de emoción, si el roce de sus dedos hace que salten chispas, entonces eres una mujer afortunada.

—Pero ¿cómo puedo saber si él siente lo mismo?

— ¿Perdió el control?

Serena pensó que Darien la había tocado al aire libre, algo que no debía de hacer normalmente.

—Hasta cierto punto.

— ¿Mantuvo el suficiente control para darte lo que necesitabas?

—Y más aún —Serena se alegró de que estuvieran a oscuras, porque tenía las mejillas ardiendo—. ¿Crees que eso significa que me quiere?

—Podría ser. Parece que te cuesta creerlo.

—Así es.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque… —dudó— estoy acostumbrada a que me vean como parte de mi familia. La idea de que él me quiera por ser quien soy… únicamente Serena Tsukino… —no una princesa de una poderosa familia real—. Me resulta extraño.

— ¿Tu familia es rica o algo así?

—Sí.

—Sabes disimularlo muy bien.

—Gracias.

Mina se rió.

—Supongo que debe de ser un reto.

—Y que lo digas —afirmó. Esquivar a sus guardaespaldas no era nada comparado con ocultarlos a la vista de todo el mundo para que nadie supiera que estaba bajo vigilancia continua.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, siguió a Mina de vuelta a la cabaña. ¿Qué pasaría si le decía a Darien que lo amaba? ¿Era algo que tenía que hacer? ¿O debía esperar a que él se declarase primero? Debería haber escuchado con más atención a las otras chicas de su escuela cuando le hablaban de sus relaciones adolescentes.

¿Y si Darien la amaba? ¿Qué supondría para ella y el resto de su vida? Sabía que la intención de sus padres era concertar su matrimonio con el marido que ellos eligieran, sin contar para nada con su opinión. Tendría suerte si llegaba a conocer a su futuro esposo antes de que se anunciara el compromiso. ¿Qué harían sus padres cuando descubrieran que ya había elegido a su futura pareja?

Se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan ingenua. Los besos y las caricias de Darien no significaban que quisiera tener un futuro con ella. Era una de las pocas verdades que había aprendido de las otras chicas de la escuela.

La atracción sexual no era amor, aunque fuera mucho más fácil decirlo que aceptarlo.

De todos modos, el simple deseo de estar con él iba a causarle problemas con su familia. Sus sentimientos eran tan profundos que no sabía cuánto tiempo podría mantenerlos en secreto, y cada vez le resultaba más difícil limitar su compañía a los ratos que podía despistar a sus guardaespaldas.

¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? Era una princesa, y sin embargo su estatus social le impedía perseguir sus propios sueños. No era justo, pero hacía mucho que había aprendido que la vida no ora justa.

Durante los días siguientes. Darien le demostró una empatía y un respeto exquisitos. Había mantenido las distancias para ayudarla a aclarar sus emociones y superar la angustia que le seguía provocando el recuerdo del lago. Por mucho que le gustara, Serena no so sentía cómoda con su recién descubierta sexualidad. Se sentía terriblemente avergonzada por la respuesta que había tenido su cuerpo. Seiya había estado a punto de verla semidesnuda en el lago, y aunque la rapidez de reflejos de Darien la había salvado de una vergüenza aún mayor, el recuerdo le angustiaba sobremanera.

Su madre se pondría furiosa si lo supiera. Incluso su tía, mucho más tolerante, se quedaría horrorizada y muy decepcionada por su comportamiento desenfrenado y disoluto.

Lo había hablado con Mina quien se había convertido en una buena amiga en muy poco tiempo. La ex soldado le dijo a Serena que era una mujer reprimida, y aunque Serena estaba de acuerdo no sabía cómo cambiarlo. Se había pasado toda su vida manteniendo el control de sus emociones a toda costa. Entre el aluvión de sensaciones que la desbordaban tenía una cosa muy clara; la única manera de controlar sus reacciones con Darien era manteniéndose alejada de él, y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer.

De modo que rebelándose contra las enseñanzas que le habían inculcado desde niña, decidió ignorar los remordimientos y liberarse de sus restricciones. Tal vez fuera tan reprimida como creía Mina, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que ser igual el resto de su vida. Una parte de ella deseaba que Darien ahondara en la intimidad física, pero él se había mostrado muy prudente a la hora de no presionarla sexualmente. Serena admiraba su moderación, pero todo sería más fácil si él diera el primer paso. Tenía el presentimiento de que estaba esperando a que ella se decidiera y le dijera lo que quería.

A pesar de las distancias mantenidas desde la larde en el lago, Serena no sentía que la estuviera rechazando. Al contrario, Chiba se cuidaba mucho de no tocarla, pero pasaba más tiempo con ella y se mostraba muy atento en todos los aspectos.

Serena siempre se había enorgullecido de no ser una cobarde. Siempre se estaba arriesgando a probar cosas nuevas y liberarse de su confinamiento principesco. Y el riesgo que suponía Darien y lo que ella sentía por él merecían la pena. De eso no tenía la menor duda. Tendría que ser ella quien diera el primer paso, por mucho que sus complejos e inhibiciones intentaran frenarla.

El río se acercaba a una velocidad vertiginosa. Su serpenteante y reluciente trazado crecía hasta abarcar toda la vista mientras las imágenes de la última vez que vio a Darien aparecían ante sus ojos.

Serena había concertado una cita con Darien en el apartamento de Mina. Le habría gustado que fuera en el suyo propio, pero la carabina que su tía le había impuesto lo hacía imposible. Aún no estaba preparada para contarle a su familia lo de Darien, y aquella cita tenía que ser, ante todo, íntima.

Había conseguido permiso para pasar la noche con Mina después de que su personal de seguridad investigara a la nueva amiga de Serena y diera su visto bueno. Sorprendentemente, ni siquiera asignaron a un guardaespaldas para que se quedara vigilando en la puerta.

Mina era una amiga de verdad y había hecho planes para salir aquella noche. De esa manera Serena tendría el terreno libre para dar el próximo paso en su relación con Darien.

Se había pasado más tiempo pensando qué ropa ponerse del que había empleado para preparar una cena típica de Oriente Próximo. Finalmente, había renunciado a su guardarropa y había invitado a Mina a ir de compras. Era la primera vez que iba de tiendas con una amiga, y descubrió que la ex soldado no era en absoluto inmune a los vestidos, cosméticos y demás accesorios femeninos.

Después de pasarse horas probándose prendas y vestidos, se decidieron por un suéter de seda de Jones New York con amplio escote, unos vaqueros descoloridos de cintura baja y un cinturón de cuero con medallones y ojales cobrizos para rodear las caderas por encima del jersey color siena.

Tanto Mina como la dependiente le aseguraron que ofrecía una imagen informal y sexy, y además era una ropa muy cómoda. Lo cual le venía de perlas porque estaba tan nervioso por lo que pensaba hacer que toda comodidad sería poca.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro La Princesa Y El Guardaespaldas de Monroe Lucy perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 5:**

Darien llegó un minuto después de que Mina se hubiera marchado. Gracias a Dios, porque la ansiedad de Serena no le permitiría soportar una larga espera. Sus golpes en la puerta fueron firmes y seguros, como él mismo.

Serena lo recibió con una sonrisa forzada.

—Hola, Darien.

Él no le devolvió la sonrisa, pero a ella no le importó. Sabía que Chiba era una persona seria y que reservaba para ella sus escasas sonrisas. Además, la expresión que puso al ver su atuendo no fue precisamente fría. Las compras habían merecido la pena…

—Hola —respondió, recorriendo el pequeño apartamento con la mirada—. ¿Dónde está Mina?

—No está.

—Creía que íbamos a cenar.

—Y así es.

Chiba entornó la mirada.

— ¿Sin Mina?

—Eh… sí. Se me ocurrió que podríamos pasar un poco de tiempo a solas.

Un destello asomó en sus ojos azules.

—No es necesario, Serena.

Ella se mordió el labio, respiró hondo y se afianzó en su determinación.

—Yo creo que sí lo es.

Chiba olisqueó el aire.

—Huele muy bien. ¿Qué vamos a cenar?

—He preparado pástela, ensalada oriental, pollo con albaricoques, cuscús con verduras, kebab de ternera y mango fresco de postre.

—Vaya… No sabía que fueras una cocinera profesional —dijo él, impresionado.

Serena se relajó un poco. Mientras recitaba el menú había temido dar una imagen exagerada.

—No lo soy, pero me gusta cocinar para la gente por la que siento afecto.

Nunca había cocinado para sus padres, pero sí para sus tíos y su hermano cuando iba a visitarla. Una vez incluso hizo pastela para su hermana cuando estaba en Moon. Pero entrar en las cocinas de palacio era aún más difícil que eludir a sus guardaespaldas.

La expresión de Darien se tornó aún más recelosa, y fue entonces cuando Serena so dio cuenta de que aquél había sido su semblante desde que le abriera la puerta. ¿Por qué estaba tan inquieto? ¿Se habría confundido ella al presuponer que la deseaba? Era difícil sacar conclusiones erróneas después de que la hubiera tocado como nadie la había tocado nunca. No, la razón de su malestar debía de ser otra.

O eso, o ella se había equivocado por completo.

— ¿Quieres beber algo antes de cenar? —le preguntó para aliviar un poco la tensión.

Chiba hizo un visible esfuerzo por relajar los hombros.

—Claro —respondió con voz tirante.

No eran imaginaciones suyas, pensó Serena. Pero de todos modos asintió y fue a servirle un vaso del Absolut que le había encargado a Mina que comprara.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas y te relajas mientras sirvo la comida?

—De acuerdo —aceptó él, y miró los grandes cojines que Serena había colocado en el suelo, frente a la mesita baja—. ¿Aquí?

—Sí.

—Va a ser una auténtica cena oriental, por lo que veo.

—Sí. Espero que no te importe.

—En absoluto.

Serena esperó que siguiera sin importarle cuando viera que iban a comer con las manos, como se acostumbraba en Moon.

Chiba tomó un sorbo del vodka y abrió los ojos como platos.

—Es muy fuerte.

—Sí. Mi tío dice que comparados con éste los otros vodkas son agua del grifo.

— ¿Tú no bebes? —le preguntó, aunque su mueca de desagrado insinuaba que no le hacía gracia que lo hiciera.

—Pues claro que no —no le gustaba el alcohol, y además había sido educada para dar un buen ejemplo a los demás, incluso siendo una princesa de incógnito.

—Bien.

—Gracias, señor.

Chiba tuvo el detalle de parecer avergonzado.

—Lo siento. No pretendía parecerme a tu padre.

—A mi padre jamás se le ocurriría que a mí se me pasara por la cabeza beber una bebida de hombres, pero mi hermano no estaría tan seguro.

Una pequeña sonrisa arrugó los rasgos de Darien.

—En ese caso, pido disculpas por parecerme a tu hermano.

—Tranquilo, Darien. No me recuerdas a mi hermano… para nada —dijo, y se retiró rápidamente a la cocina para no ver su reacción.

Cuando regresó con la pastela, él estaba dejando el vaso después de haber tomado lo que parecía un largo trago. Serena dejó en la mesa la pasta azucarada con huevo, cordero y verduras, se acomodó en el cojín junto a Darien y levantó el cuenco plateado para lavarse los dedos.

Él debía de haber estado en Oriente, o al menos debía de haber cenado en algún restaurante oriental, porque extendió las manos sin dudarlo para que Serena le vertiera el agua. A continuación, hizo lo mismo con ella y los dos se secaron las manos con los trapos de cocina dispuestos a cada lado del cuenco.

Serena agarró una porción de pástela y se la puso a Chiba en los labios.

—Prueba.

Una sombra fugaz pasó por sus ojos, pero separó los labios y su lengua rozó los dedos de Serena al aceptar la ofrenda.

Una especie de descarga eléctrica recorrió el brazo de Serena. Ahogó un gemido y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Está delicioso —dijo él.

—Gracias.

Le ofreció otro bocado. Al principio pareció que iba a rechazarlo, pero volvió a abrir la boca y una vez más Serena sintió la punta aterciopelada de su lengua. Dios… con razón Mina le había recomendado que se dieran de comer el uno al otro. Era increíblemente erótico.

—Puedo hacerlo yo solo —dijo él cuando acabó de masticar.

—Pero a mí me gusta hacerlo —y lo decía en serio. Nunca le había dado de comer a un hombre, y le gustaba tanto como las otras cosas que había descubierto con Chiba. Le parecía un acto maravillosamente íntimo, como sí su lugar estuviera con él…

Chiba parecía estar librando una batalla consigo mismo. Tomó otro sorbo de vodka y agarró su pedazo de pastela.

—Tendrás que dejarme que haga lo mismo. Ella asintió. De repente le resultaba imposible hablar.

Él le puso la pástela en los labios y Serena paladeó con deleite el sabor salado de sus dedos mezclado con el gusto azucarado de la pasta, Le chupó la punta de los dedos mientras él los retiraba lentamente de su boca, arrancándole un gemido ronco.

—No sobes lo que me estás haciendo, Serena.

—Espero que sí —susurró ella.

Él pareció afligido, pero volvió a ofrecerle otra porción de pástela. Ella hizo lo mismo a su vez.

—No debería estar haciendo esto —dijo él con voz agonizante después del tercer bocado.

—No pasa nada, Darien —respondió ella, acariciándole el labio con el dedo—. De verdad.

Él sacudió la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

— ¿Quieres más vodka? —1c ofreció Serena en voz baja.

—No, no podría beber más de ese brebaje. Ella soltó una risita.

—Mi tío se ofendería mucho si te oyera…

— ¿Vas a decírselo?

—No.

—Aún no he conocido a tu familia —dijo él en tono despreocupado.

— ¿Quieres conocerlos?

—Simplemente digo que me parece curioso no haber conocido a nadie de tu familia en el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos. Por mi parte, sólo tengo a mi padre y vive en la Costa Este. Pero tú has hablado de tus hermanos, padres y tíos.

—Ninguno de ellos vive cerca de la universidad.

— ¿Vives sola?

—Eh… no. Tengo una compañera de piso. Es muy cotilla, y por eso estamos cenando aquí y no en mi apartamento.

—Entiendo.

Serena dudaba que lo entendiera. Pocas personas tenían que soportar una intromisión semejante en su vida privada, pero aquél era el precio por pertenecer a la realeza. O al menos eso le habían repetido sin cesar desde que nació.

Apartó aquel pensamiento y esbozó una animada sonrisa.

— ¿Listo para la ensalada?

—Perfecto.

Serena se llevó la pastela sobrante y volvió con la ensalada y una pequeña panera. Volvieron a darse de comer mutuamente, pero con la ensalada era mucho más difícil y acabaron riendo más que otra cosa. Serena sirvió el plato principal en una fuente rectangular, con la carne a cada lado y el cuscús en el centro.

El pollo con albaricoque tenía un sabor dulce y penetrante, y por primera vez en las muchas que lo había probado en su vida a Serena 1e supo extrañamente… afrodisíaco. Porque cuando las gotas de salsa chorrearon por la barbilla de Chiba sintió el impulso de limpiárselas con la lengua, no de echarse a reír.

Y a él pareció afectarle de igual manera, porque se inclinó hacia cita y 1e apartó algo de la comisura de los labios con el pulgar.

—Ésta es mi comida favorita, pero nunca la había disfrutado tanto como ahora —admitió ella, sin preocuparle que él viera hasta qué punto la había afectado.

La mirada voraz de Chiba la hizo estremecerse de arriba abajo. Vio cómo apretaba la mandíbula, pero permaneció callado.

—Es la compañía —aclaró Serena, inclinándose un poco hacia delante.

Chiba emitió un sonido ahogado y se puso en pie de un salto.

—Tengo que… —dejó la frase sin terminar y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño.

Abatida, Serena se derrumbó en el cojín. Tal vez se había equivocado y Darien no la deseaba. O tal vez había dejado de desearla. ¿Le habría desagradado su reacción en el lago pero había sido lo bastante cortés para no decírselo? Pero sí así fuera, ¿por qué había parecido que se esforzaba tanto por provocarle precisamente aquella reacción?

Los sermones de su madre y su tía resonaron en sus oídos, censurando su recién descubierta sensualidad. Se miró la ropa y vio que la parte superior de sus pechos quedaba a la vista. Rápidamente se tiró del escote hacia arriba. Podía sentir las miradas reprobatorias de su madre y su tía, a pesar de que estaban a kilómetros de distancia.

Se puso torpemente en pie, aún sintiendo los efectos de la excitación, y recogió rápidamente la mesa mientras se reprendía en silencio por ser tan estúpida. ¿Cómo había podido creer que había algo especial entre Darien y ella?

Él salió del cuarto de baño mientras ella dejaba el postre en la mesa… con tenedores. No iba a arriesgarse a hacer de nuevo el ridículo. Sirvió dos vasos de té con menta y los colocó junto a los cuencos mientras Darien se sentaba. Esta vez, en vez de sentarse junto a él, se sentó en el sofá al otro lado de la mesa.

Él la miró con expresión interrogativa, pero ella ignoró la pregunta tácita. Si Chiba quería una respuesta, tendría que pedírsela en voz alta.

— ¿Estás bien, Serena?

—Muy bien —respondió ella, y tomó un bocado de mango que le supo a serrín.

— ¿Por qué te has sentado ahí?

Como si él no lo supiera…

—Porque me apetecía —dijo con el ceño fruncido, y bajó la mirada a su cuenco—. ¿Prefieres café en vez de té?

—Prefiero que vuelvas a sentarte a mi lado.

—Claro.

—Maldita sea, Serena.

Ella levantó la cabeza y vio el fuego que despedían sus ojos.

— ¿Qué? He captado el mensaje, ¿de acuerdo? Necesito poner distancias entre ambos, y sería muy considerado por tu parte que dejaras el tema. Te aseguro que no volverá a pasar.

— ¿Qué no volverá a pasar? —parecía realmente confuso—. No ha pasado nada.

¿Nada? ¿Su intento de seducirlo no era nada? Aquella idea la desmoralizó aún más de lo que pensaría su familia de su comportamiento.

—Eso es. No ha pasado nada importante esta noche…

Chiba masculló una palabrota y ella se estremeció al oírla.

—Lo siento —so disculpó el rápidamente.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, pero ninguno de los dos acabó el postre y Serena recogió los cuencos sin preocuparse por repetir el ritual higiénico después de comer. Era obvio que él ya se había lavado las manos cuando fue al baño, y ella había hecho lo propio en el fregadero de la cocina. Al usar tenedores para el postre no tenían por qué volver a hacerlo, y ella quería evitar cualquier atisbo de intimidad.

Eran tantos los pensamientos y sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior que no podía encontrarle sentido a ninguno de ellos. No sabía si la precipitada huida de Chiba al cuarto de baño era un rechazo en toda regla o qué.

Darien se levantó y la ayudó a llevar los platos a la cocina. Serena llenó el fregadero de agua y jabón para lavarlos. Su intención había sido hacerlo más tarde, pero en esos momentos necesitaba tener las manos ocupadas en algo. Él se acercó a ella y empezó a enjuagar los platos a medida que Serena los dejaba en la segunda pileta.

—No tienes por qué ayudarme —le dijo—. Sólo tardaré un minuto.

—No me importa —repuso él.

Serena reprimió un murmullo de irritación. Necesitaba descansar de su presencia, pero él no parecía darse cuenta.

—Es una vajilla muy bonita —observó él—. ¿Es tuya?

—Sí —formaban parte del juego de porcelana tradicional que su tía le había regalado cuando se instaló en el apartamento con su carabina.

— ¿Una reliquia familiar?

—No creo que sea una reliquia, pero sí es de mi país natal.

— ¿Cuál es ese país?

—Moon.

—Sí.

—Interesante…

—Supongo —no iba a contarle todos sus secretos, y mucho menos aquella noche.

— ¿Es un nombre común en tu país?

—No mucho.

— ¿Significa eso que eres alguien especial en tu país?

—Mi país es éste, pero si te refieres a Moon… No, no soy nadie especial allí —no era del todo una mentira. Al fin y al cabo, para su familia no era especial.

— ¿Estás enfadada?

—No —triste y decepcionada tal vez, pero no enfaldada. Ya no.

Él le uso las manos en los hombros y la hizo girarse.

—Mírame.

Serena sacudió la cabeza y mantuvo la vista fija en su pecho. No era lo más recomendable para su tranquilidad mental, pero al menos era mejor que mirarlo a los ojos.

Chiba le puso un dedo en la barbilla para levantarle suavemente el rostro.

—Serena.

— ¿Qué?

—Dime que es lo que tanto te molesta.

—Por favor, Darien. Déjalo.

Él le acarició los labios con el pulgar.

—No puedo.

—Ya sé que no me deseas —dijo ella, reprimiendo el temblor que le provocaba su tacto—. Y no pasa nada. En serio. Simplemente me siento como una estúpida.

— ¿Estúpida? Nada de eso, princesa. Eres demasiado inteligente.

Serena no se creyó el cumplido y se limitó a encogerse de hombros, Al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que él se había acercado tanto que sus pechos entraron en contacto. Los pezones se le endurecieron al instante contra el suéter de seda. Si Chiba bajaba la mirada vería la prueba palpable de su debilidad… Rezó porque no lo hiciera.

— ¿Por qué piensas que no te deseo?

—No me puedo creer que me estés preguntando eso. ¿De verdad tenemos que hablar de esto, Darien? Puede que no sientas nada especial por mí, pero creía que al menos éramos amigos. ¿Por qué quieres humillarme? —le preguntó, incapaz de contener las lágrimas.

Él le apretó el hombro con fuerza.

—Lo último que quiero es humillarte.

—Entonces deberías irte —tragó saliva—. Antes de que me humille a mí misma.

—Tú me deseas —no era una pregunta.

—Eso lo dejé bien claro aquella tarde en el lago.

—Yo podría decir lo mismo.

—No soy yo la que se ha ido al cuarto de baño cuando casi nos estábamos besando… Y desde la excursión al lago no has hecho nada. Al principio creí que me estabas dejando espacio para familiarizarme con mis sentimientos, pero ahora veo que no quieres nada más de mí… que ya no me deseas.

Chiba cerró los ojos.

—No llores, princesa.

—No estoy llorando —protestó ella, aunque las lágrimas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas.

Él volvió a abrir los ojos y la miró fijamente.

— ¿De verdad piensas que no te deseo?

Ella sorbió por la nariz y parpadeó con fuerza para contener el torrente de lágrimas.

—Está clarísimo. ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto?

—Sí, podemos —respondió él. Y con un gemido que sonó como una presa al resquebrajarse se lanzó a tomar posesión de su boca con una pasión furiosa y desesperada, pero por encima de todo… sincera.

El beso, aunque intenso, fue de corta duración. Chiba despegó los labios y apoyó la frente contra la suya, respirando entre jadeos.

—No quiero hacerte daño, princesa.

— ¿Deseándome me haces daño? —preguntó ella perdida y confusa.

—Lo que hay entre nosotros no puede llegar a ninguna parte… por varias razones.

— ¿Qué razones? —Quiso saber Serena, pero no esperó la respuesta—. No, no te creo. Toda mi vida he estado oyendo que hay razones por las que no puedo perseguir mis sueños, pero siempre me he rebelado contra esas razones y ahora estoy dispuesta a hacerlo otra vez. A luchar por nosotros.

—No puedes estar siempre luchando.

—Sí puedo… a no ser que… ¿estás casado?

Él dejó escapar una áspera carcajada.

—No.

— ¿Comprometido?

—No.

— ¿Tienes novia o estás saliendo con alguien?

—No.

—Entonces, sean cuales sean los obstáculos, podemos superarlos.

—No lo entiendes…

—Pues ayúdame a entenderlo… después —y sin decir más, lo besó para acallar las razones que pudiera tener Chiba contra el deseo que se profesaban mutuamente. Se deseaban, y eso bastaba.

Él era perfecto para ella, y Serena lo convencería de que era igualmente perfecta para él.

Si el primer beso le había parecido vehemente, no pudo compararse a la respuesta de Chiba. La levantó literalmente del suelo, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras la devoraba con una pasión tan ardiente y voraz que Serena sentía los labios en llamas.

Se estaba moviendo, pero a Serena no le importaba adonde fueran. Cuando su espalda chocó con la pared se aferró con fuerza a sus hombros y sus piernas se abrieron como si tuvieran voluntad propia, invitándolo con un descaro inaudito en ella, pero que en esos momentos le resultaba totalmente natural. Él no vaciló en aceptar y se colocó de tal manera que su durísima erección se apretara contra la unión de los muslos de Serena, haciéndola gemir de placer.

—Me estás matando —le gruñó él al oído, antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja y lamerlo con avidez.

Serena no conseguía articular palabra, de modo que dejó que su cuerpo respondiera por ella y se contoneó cuanto le permitía su posición entre el cuerpo de Chiba y la pared.

Él empezó a lamerle el cuello, provocándole estremecimientos por todo el cuerpo.

—Sabes muy bien…

— ¿Mejor que la cena? —consiguió bromear con un hilo de voz.

—Mejor que todo —respondió él, muy serio y con la voz cargada de deseo salvaje.

¿Cómo era posible que nunca hubiera sentido nada igual?, se preguntó Serena. Pero la respuesta no podía ser más clara: porque hasta entonces no había conocido a Darien Chiba, y ningún otro hombre podría haberle hecho sentir algo semejante.

Al igual que le había pasado en el lago, sintió cómo la tensión crecía en su interior y cómo una incontenible corriente de placer la llevaba hasta el límite. Pero no estaba lista para alcanzar el clímax. Era demasiado pronto, y quería que Darien también lo experimentara. Sabía que había explotado de placer en el lago, o al menos eso le había hecho creer con su grito, pero ahora quería verlo. Quería ver su rostro contraído por una pasión descontrolada.

Un molesto pitido intentaba invadir su conciencia, pero ella lo ignoró y siguió recorriendo con las manos el cuello y la espalda de Darien, memorizando el contorno de su poderosa musculatura.

Pero entonces él la soltó al tiempo que maldecía entre dientes y se apartó de ella mientras sacaba el móvil del bolsillo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro La Princesa Y El Guardaespaldas de Monroe Lucy perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 6:**

Serena intentó volver a sus brazos, pero él negó con la cabeza y la apartó con una expresión de disgusto.

El dolor y la confusión por su rechazo se mezclaron con el torbellino de emociones que le había provocado el beso. Se derrumbó contra la pared mientras Chiba se apartaba de ella para responder al teléfono.

— ¿Diga?

¿Cómo podía mostrarse tan frío después de lo que habían estado haciendo?

Escuchó en silencio unos segundos y luego se volvió hacia ella con el rostro impasible.

— ¿La amenaza ha sido neutralizada? —Le preguntó a su interlocutor—. ¿Mi misión ha conchudo?

Volvió a guardar silencio mientras escuchaba la respuesta.

—El informe estará listo pasado mañana. Tengo algunas sugerencias para mejorar la seguridad.

Serena estaba cada vez más confundida. No entendía lo que Darien estaba diciendo.

—De acuerdo, habla con mi secretaria para concertar una reunión y te presentaré el informe personalmente —otro breve silencio—. Tomaré el primer vuelo mañana.

Dijo algo más y cerró el móvil. Serena tragó saliva. La garganta se le había secado, estaba temblando y sentía náuseas.

— ¿Vuelo? ¿Adónde vas?

Él puso una mueca como si la conversación le resultara desagradable, pero ninguna otra emoción se reflejó en su rostro.

—Vuelvo a mi oficina mañana.

— ¿A tu oficina? Creía que estabas estudiando un máster.

—No era más que una tapadera.

— ¿Una tapadera? ¿Qué eres, un agente del FBI o algo así? —no sabía cómo podría llevar una relación con alguien que tuviera un trabajo semejante. Aunque aquello explicaría las reservas de Chiba para profundizar en su incipiente relación.

—Algo así.

— ¿Cómo dices?

Chiba apretó los puños en los costados.

—Tengo una empresa internacional de seguridad, especializada en las clases altas.

A Serena le dio un vuelco el estómago al tiempo que una sospecha empezaba a cobrar forma.

— ¿Te refieres a la realeza?

—En parte. Los clientes de Chiba Investigations son extremadamente ricos y poderosos.

—Entiendo —murmuró. Pero no entendía nada, y no estaba segura de querer entenderlo.

— ¿En serio? —le preguntó él con sarcasmo.

—No lo sé —admitió.

—Tu familia recibió amenazas de muerte y se decidió reforzar tu seguridad. Fue idea de tu tío que, en vez de sacarte de la universidad hasta que pasara el peligro, se contratara una protección adicional.

— ¿Alguien ha amenazado a mis tíos? —preguntó Serena, horrorizada.

—No, fue tu padre quien recibió las amenazas… con los nombres de sus hijos como posibles víctimas si no cambiaba su postura en un determinado asunto político.

— ¿Por qué nadie me ha dicho nada? ¿Por qué todo este secretismo?

—Puesto que tus estudios no se verían interrumpidos, se optó por mantenerte al margen ya que lo contrario sólo podría ocasionar más dificultades —la voz de Darien era fría y serena, desprovista de toda emoción.

¿Cómo podía permanecer tan impasible cuando ella se sentía como si le estuvieran atravesando el corazón con una daga?

—En otras palabras, mi padre cree que soy tan tonta e impresionable que si tuviera conocimiento de las amenazas no podría concentrarme en mis estudios —dijo en tono amargo.

—Su jefe de seguridad no me contó los detalles de dicha decisión. Sólo recalcó la necesidad de mantener la operación en secreto.

—Y tú haces lo que se te dice, ¿no? —ahora entendía por qué sus guardaespaldas le habían permitido pasar la noche en casa de Mina sin vigilancia. Sabían que ya estaba siendo vigilada.

—Es mi trabajo.

—Y siempre haces tu trabajo sin nada que decir al respecto, claro —le dijo en tono irónico. Se resistía a creer que Darien fuera el tipo de hombre que obedecía las órdenes sin rechistar, incluidas las de su padre.

—Estuve de acuerdo con lo estipulado. Si mis agentes y yo simplemente nos hubiéramos sumado a tu equipo de seguridad, no habríamos ganado más que unos cuantos cuerpos que se interpusieran entre tú y las amenazas, pero si manteníamos la apariencia de una amistad o si permanecíamos en la sombra podríamos vigilarte, no sólo a ti, sino también a tus guardaespaldas.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso crees que uno de ellos podría ser un traidor?

—No sería la primera vez que ocurriera.

Serena no podía refutárselo. Ni siquiera quería hacerlo. No quería seguir pensando. El dolor era cada vez más insoportable.

—Entonces… todo ha sido un gran engaño. No eras mi amigo… no eras nada.

—El engaño era necesario.

—No, no lo era… Podrías haberme dicho la verdad.

Era evidente que Chiba estaba de acuerdo con su familia en que ella no era lo bastante lista ni fuerte para saber lo que pasaba en su vida. Y realmente se sentía como una idiota, pero sólo por haber confiado en él. Tal vez su familia tuviera razón, después de todo. No había demostrado ser muy inteligente en el terreno emocional… Se había enamorado de un hombre que no tenía reparos en mentirle para hacer su trabajo.

—Me mentiste… —lo acusó en voz baja—. Me enamoré de ti y todo fue una mentira. Todo…

— ¿Qué yo te mentí? —espetó él—. ¿Acaso tú has sido honesta conmigo… princesa?

Por primera vez, aquella palabra no le sonó como un apelativo cariñoso. Serena lo miró y agradeció estar apoyada en la pared, porque no estaba segura de que sus piernas pudieran sostenerla.

— ¿A qué venían todas esas preguntas sobre mi familia o si vivía sola? Debes de saber más sobre mi vida que yo misma —su tono de voz estaba alcanzando un nivel peligroso. Por primera vez en su vida, casi estaba gritando—. Creía que yo te gustaba por mí misma, no por la riqueza o el poder de mi familia. No puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpida…

—Deja de compadecerte, Serena —dijo él con una voz fría como el hielo—. Dices que te enamoraste de mí, pero nunca me has contado la verdad sobre ti. Esta noche te di la posibilidad de sincerarte conmigo y no la has aprovechado. Igual que llevas haciendo desde que nos conocimos.

—No quería que tu opinión sobre mí se viera influida —exclamó ella—. Además, cuanta menos gente conozca mi verdadera identidad, menos riesgos habrá para mi seguridad. Tú mejor que nadie deberías entenderlo.

—Al comienzo, tal vez. Pero hace semanas que nos conocemos. Esta noche estabas dispuesta a ofrecerme tu cuerpo, pero sin compartir la verdad. Si sintieras algo por mí, no me verías como una amenaza ni un riesgo. No te importa saltarte otras medidas de seguridad cuando lo crees oportuno.

—No es lo mismo. Tú me has mentido en todo, mientras que yo… yo sentía algo por ti. Pero para ti no había nada. Sólo era un trabajo — ¿por qué Chiba no entendía el daño que le había hecho? Al parecer, creía que el fin justificaba los medios… igual que su padre.

Un destello de ira ardió en los ojos grises de Chiba.

—Eres como todas las mujeres que he conocido, princesa Serena Tsukino al Moon. Tus declaraciones sentimentales son tan… sinceras como todas las verdades que has compartido conmigo hasta ahora.

—Eso no es justo, Darien. Yo tenía mis razones.

—Igual que tenías razones para mentir a tu familia y a tus guardaespaldas. ¿No te importa que esos hombres puedan perder su trabajo cuando yo haya presentado mi informe? ¿Pensabas en tu familia o en los pobres diablos encargados de tu seguridad cuando te dedicabas a mentirles para disfrutar de tu… libertad?

A Serena le costaba respirar. Chiba no la conocía en absoluto. Hasta ese momento había creído que la entendía, pero sólo había sido otro espejismo.

Sin embargo, no era aquel descubrimiento lo que le estaba desgarrando el corazón. Los responsables de su seguridad no eran malas personas. Tenían sus propias vidas, sus familias… Serena no podría soportar que perdieran su trabajo.

—No puedes presentar un informe que los perjudique —su tono era suplicante, pero no le importaba. Nunca se rebajaría a suplicar por ella misma, pero no permitiría que su orgullo perjudicara a los hombres que dependían de su familia para ganarse la vida.

—Eso deberías haberlo pensado antes de saltarte las medidas de seguridad que puso tu familia.

—No sabía que me estaba vigilando un segundo equipo. De haberlo sabido, no habría hecho nada que pudiera poner en apuros a mis guardaespaldas.

— ¿Y no se te ocurrió que si algo te sucedía en una de tus numerosas escapadas tus guardaespaldas podrían ser despedidos o algo peor?

—Aquí nadie sabe quién soy. No estoy en peligro.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingenua?

La veía como una cría necia y descerebrada, igual que los demás hombres de su vida. Pero no era el momento de preocuparse por eso.

—Por favor, Darien… No puedes presentar ese informe.

—No tengo elección. Me tomo mi trabajo muy en serio.

Ella bajó la vista al suelo y se abrazó a sí misma, buscando un consuelo inexistente.

— ¿Y si te prometo que no volveré a hacerlo?

— ¿Qué no volverás a hacer, exactamente?

Serena lo pensó rápidamente. Tendría que cumplir su promesa al pie de la letra, sin importar lo que él pensara de su honor.

— ¿Y si te prometo que no volveré a zafarme de mis guardaespaldas?

Él soltó un bufido y ella levantó la cabeza bruscamente.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó en tono acusatorio—. ¿No me crees capaz de cumplir una promesa?

— ¿Cómo la promesa de ser honesta con tu equipo de seguridad?

—Yo nunca hice una promesa semejante. No es culpa mía que me vean como una chica dócil y obediente que no se atreve a perseguir su libertad.

Chiba siguió sin parecer convencido. A Serena no debería sorprenderle su escepticismo, pero sí le sorprendía… y le dolía.

—Mira, aunque nuestra supuesta amistad no haya sido más que una falsa ilusión, debes de conocerme lo bastante bien para saber que nunca le haría daño intencionadamente a nadie, y mucho menos a la gente que dependa de mí para vivir.

—Y sin embargo arriesgaste los empleos de tus guardaespaldas y de tu carabina, por no mencionar la situación tan comprometida en la que se vería tu tío ante tu padre cuando se descubriera lo que has estado haciendo bajo su tutela.

— ¡Nunca pensé que me descubrirían!

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Por favor, Darien.

—Prométeme que no volverás a mentir a tus guardaespaldas ni a tu familia y que acatarás las nuevas medidas de seguridad, y yo consideraré la posibilidad de incluir las sugerencias en mi informe sin revelar por qué creo que son necesarias.

—Lo prometo —sabía que no volvería a ansiar la libertad en mucho tiempo. No quería volver a vivir una traición semejante—. Prometo que no engañaré a mi familia ni a los criados en lo que respecta a mi seguridad personal —aclaró.

No le estaba prometiendo que nunca más volvería ocultarle la verdad a su familia. Al fin y al cabo llevaba una vida que ellos nunca entenderían. Especialmente el pequeño detalle de su ciudadanía norteamericana.

Darien la miró con dureza, pero de todos modos asintió.

—De acuerdo.

Chiba se negó a marcharse hasta que no regresó Mina y se hubiera avisado a otro guardaespaldas para vigilar el edificio.

A Serena le costó un enorme esfuerzo no derrumbarse delante de él. La única manera para sobrellevar el dolor era fingir que estaba con su madre en vez de con Chiba. Serena nunca había llorado en presencia de su madre, o al menos en presencia de su recuerdo.

Bastaba con imaginarse a su madre presenciando su humillante rechazo para contener las lágrimas… pero no para aliviar la agonía. De hecho, la idea de que su madre tuviera conocimiento de la misión de Darien y de la forma que había tenido para acercarse a ella agudizaba aún más el sentimiento de traición. Tal vez no llorase por fuera, pero su corazón estaba derramando lágrimas de sangre.

La cuerda elástica de Serena se tensó y sus manos rozaron el agua antes de que el rebote tirase de ella hacia arriba. Levantó el torso y empezó a desatarse el arnés sin esperar a que cesara el balanceo. Cayó al agua en el siguiente descenso y nadó rápidamente hacia la orilla. No podía creer que Darien hubiera vuelto.

Ya no sólo era el propietario de la agencia de detectives más importante del mundo, sino que también dirigía los negocios internacionales de su difunto padre y presidía muchos comités benéficos. A Serena le costaba creer que hasta su propio padre pudiera conseguir que un magnate como Darien Chiba se ocupara personalmente de un caso.

Lo que no le sorprendía en absoluto era que el rey de Moon hubiera contratado los servicios de Chiba Investigations cuando su díscola hija se esfumara antes que casarse con un hombre al que nunca había visto. Al fin y al cabo, la agencia había hecho un buen trabajo ocho años antes. Darien no sólo la había mantenido a salvo, sino que había hecho algunas recomendaciones para mejorar su seguridad que habían reducido drásticamente su libertad de movimientos.

Gracias a Dios que tenía a Mina. Sin ella, los años restantes de Serena en la universidad habrían sido insoportables.

Al acabar los estudios, sin embargo, fueron aquellas medidas de seguridad las que provocaron el primer enfrentamiento con su familia. El resultado fue una relajación de las restricciones, pero también estuvo a punto de costar una ruptura entre sus padres y sus tíos. Los monarcas culpaban a sus parientes americanizados por la rebeldía de su hija, sin tener en cuenta la propia voluntad de ésta.

A pesar de sus reiteradas demandas de libertad e independencia, sus padres siguieron convencidos de que aceptaría casarse con el hombre que habían elegido pata ella. Tal arrogancia y despotismo le resultaban, y seguían insultándole, inaceptables.

Finalmente alcanzó la orilla.

—Un salto increíble, Serena. ¿Lista para intentarlo de nuevo? —le preguntó Adam mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda. ¿O era Aarón? No podía estar segura. Lo único que sabía era que formaba parte del personal de tierra.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No más saltos por hoy. ¿Puede alguien llevarme di hotel? Eh… ¿Enseguida?

No era tan ingenua para creer que podía escapar de Darien, pero no quería verlo delante de un grupo de desconocidos.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has lastimado al saltar?

—No, estoy bien. Pero tengo que regresar al hotel.

—Ningún problema. Yo te llevaré —dijo él con una sonrisa seductora, y así se lo hizo saber al resto del personal de tierra.

El jeep se comía los kilómetros que separaban la zona de salto del hotel de Serena. Adam… o Aarón cambió de marcha y tomó una curva cerrada para salir del cañón, haciendo rechinar los neumáticos.

—Así que vuelves al hotel… ¿Tiene algo que ver con el tipo del traje que gritaba como un loco en el puente?

—Darien no grita.

—Richard dijo que tenía unos buenos pulmones. Y a punto estuvo de saltar él mismo cuando le vio sacar el arma.

— ¿Sacó un arma? —preguntó Serena, horrorizada.

—Sí, pero tú ya habías saltado. El tipo… Darien… maldecía mejor que cualquier sargento del ejército, según Richard.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Richard me lo dijo desde el puente cuando el tipo se marchó en su coche. Dijo que tal vez viniera hacía nosotros.

—Tal vez —murmuró ella, pero ni siquiera Darien podría cubrir la distancia en coche tan rápido como ella había saltado.

Aun así, se sorprendió de que sus vehículos no se encontraran en el cruce a la salida del cañón.

— ¿Ese Darien es tu novio o algo así?

—Algo así.

No dio más detalles y su rubio conductor se encogió de hombros, respetando su intimidad.

— ¿Quieres que le diga a Richard que no aceptarás la oferta para unirte a nuestro equipo?

—Si no te importa… —dijo ella, sorprendida por su perspicacia.

—Claro que no. ¿Vas a necesitar transporte en la ciudad? —le preguntó mientras entraban su el aparcamiento del motel.

Serena se puso rígida al ver un Jaguar negro aparcado frente a su habitación.

—No, no creo que sea necesario, pero gracias de todos modos.

El jeep se detuvo junto al Jaguar.

—Parece que tu «algo así» se nos ha adelantado. ¿Quieres que entre contigo?

Serena no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Aun quedaba gente buena en el mundo, aunque su propia familia estuviera dispuesta a venderla por alguna especie tic alianza política.

Se giró hacia él y le puso la mano en el brazo.

—Gracias, Aarón…

—Adam.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella con una mueca.

—No pasa nada.

—De verdad te lo agradezco, pero estaré bien, no le preocupes. Darien no está aquí para hacerme daño —al menos, no físicamente.

—De acuerdo. Buena suerte, Serena. Y si alguna vez necesitas trabajo, no dudes en volver con nosotros. Richard se ha quedado impresionado contigo… Y yo también —el interés que brillaba en sus ojos era inconfundible, pero Serena no sintió ninguna reacción femenina. No había sentido nada desde hacía ocho años, guando descubrió que no era más que un trabajo para ¡Darien Chiba. Desde entonces lo había intentado con todo su empeño, pero era como si su libido se hubiera apagado y no encontrara el interruptor para volver a encenderla.

En algunos aspectos, la falta de atracción sexual por los hombres con los que había salido le había hecho la vida más fácil. No había vuelto a sufrir y había tenido mucho más tiempo y energía para dedicarse a otras cosas.

Se inclinó hacia Adam y Kelvin besó en la mejilla.

—Gracias.

Él giró la cabeza y le devolvió el beso… en los labios. No fue un gesto agresivo ni ella se sintió amenazada, pero tampoco sintió otra cosa. Le sonrió y agarró su bolsa del asiento trasero para salir del todoterreno.

Darien la estaba esperando en la puerta abierta de su habitación. Llevaba efectivamente un traje, o lo que quedaba de uno. Se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata y se había arremangado la camisa blanca, revelando sus antebrazos fuertes y bronceados. Sus pantalones a medida se amoldaban perfectamente a sus esbeltas caderas y largas piernas.

A Serena se le hizo la boca agua y sintió un picor en las manos.

¿Qué demonios le ocurría? Se había pasado ocho años sin el menor deseo sexual, y de repente volvía a tener las hormonas revolucionadas.

Le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad ocultar sus emociones y adoptar una expresión impasible frente al hombre que la había acosado en sueños durante casi una década.

—Hola, Darien.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—No parece que te sorprendas de verme. Ella se encogió de hombros, como si la imagen de Darien no la hubiera sacudido por dentro.

—Podría haber huido.

—Te habría alcanzado.

—Seguramente —su huida inicial no había estado muy bien planeada… había sido un acto de rebeldía más que otra cosa.

Darien entró en la habitación y ella lo siguió. ¿Por qué no? Necesitaba un poco de intimidad para la discusión inminente, y no le haría daño hacerle creer que era tan dócil como su familia pensaba.

Él cerró la puerta tras ella y echó el pestillo.

—Me alegra que seas razonable.

— ¿Qué esperabas? —le preguntó Serena, intentando no pensar en lo pequeña que le parecía la habitación ahora que Chiba la llenaba con su presencia.

—Después de ver el poco respeto que te inspiran tu familia y la corona, admito que me esperaba una actitud más difícil por tu parte. Ni siquiera has intentado pedirle a tu novio que te rescate.

Sus palabras le dolieron, pero se negó a mostrarlo y se obligó a recordarse que la opinión de Darien no debería importarle. Por desgracia, no podía evitarlo.

—Tal vez no acepte que mis deberes como hija incluyan casarme con un hombre al que ni siquiera conozco, y menos aún con uno al que se conoce como el «príncipe playboy», Pero eso no significa que quiera involucrar a un testigo inocente en mi situación.

—Veo que los años no te han cambiado.

— ¿En serio? ¿En qué sentido? —le preguntó, movida por un impulso masoquista.

—Sigues anteponiendo tu comodidad a las personas que dependen de ti.

—Oh, claro… la gente de Moon será muy desgraciada si no me caso con el hijo de un reino vecino.

—Tu padre cree que es lo mejor para su país.

—Tal vez, pero Moon dejó de ser mi país hace más de veinte años y no veo por qué debería sacrificar mi vida en pos de una conveniencia política.

—Sigues siendo princesa de Moon.

Ella se encogió de hombros. No quería seguir hablando con una camiseta mojada y unos shorts sobre el bañador empapado.

—Por muy interesante que sea esta conversación, tengo que darme una ducha y ponerme ropa seca.


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro La Princesa Y El Guardaespaldas de Monroe Lucy perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 7:**

Serena seguía usando el mismo champú y el mismo jabón que cuando se conocieron. Su fragancia era inconfundible. Chiba oía los chapoteos mientras se lavaba y tuvo que refrenarse para no desnudarse y unirse a ella en la ducha. No esperaba que su cuerpo reaccionara así al verla cuando accedió a ocuparse personalmente del caso.

El padre de Serena estaba fuera de sí por la desaparición de su hija. En un gesto sin precedentes, el monarca se había presentado en la oficina de Chiba. Lo acompañaba su asesor de seguridad, pero fue él quien habló con Chiba y prácticamente llegó a suplicarle que encontrara a su hija.

A Chiba le conmovió ver a un hombre tan poderoso y orgulloso llegando a tal extremo de humildad, pero tenía que admitir que no fue ésa la única razón por la que decidió buscar a Serena. No se había olvidado de las semanas que pasó vigilándola, y seguía despertándose en mitad de la noche con el recuerdo de su fragancia envolviéndolo como un manto que casi podía tocar.

Tenía que encontrarla y devolverla a su familia para que se casara con el playboy. Tal vez no entendiera por qué el rey Fahd bin Latif había concertado su matrimonio con alguien que siempre estaba protagonizando los escándalos más sonados, pero su trabajo no era criticar las decisiones de sus clientes.

Había aceptado un encargo y su única misión era llevarlo a cabo.

Y tal vez tuviera la oportunidad de mantener la conversación que ella le había negado la última noche que se vieron. Le debía a Serena una disculpa, e incluso una explicación, aunque si pudiera volver atrás no cambiaría lo que había hecho. No había tenido elección. El lugar que Serena ocupaba en la familia real de Moon hacía imposible cualquier otra realidad.

Sin embargo, sí habría sido más sincero con ella después del primer beso, en vez de confiar en un autocontrol que había resultado ser más frágil de lo que pensaba.

También le habría explicado que la atracción que sentía por ella era verdadera, y que, aunque no pudieran tener un futuro en común, sí le gustaría al menos despedirse amistosamente. Pero había estado tan furioso consigo mismo por no poder controlar su deseo que lo había pagado con ella.

Y ahora volvía a cometer el mismo error. Se había quedado de piedra al ver cómo besaba a aquel mequetrefe, y había expresado su enojo por medio de un desdén que ni siquiera sentía.

Llevaría a cabo la misión encomendada, pero ¿de verdad era tan horrible que una mujer del siglo XXI quisiera elegir a su futuro marido? ¿Aunque fuera una princesa?

El ruido de la cortina de la ducha le hizo levantar la cabeza. Le había prohibido a Serena que cerrase la puerta, aunque era improbable que se escapase por el estrecho ventanuco del baño, y se asomó por la rendija aun sabiendo que no vería nada. Serena estaría secándose y vistiéndose detrás de la puerta.

Pero no había contado con el espejo del lavabo. La puerta abierta había impedido que el cristal se empañara, de modo que ofrecía una imagen perfecta de Serena secándose su delicioso cuerpo. Chiba sabía que debería apartar la mirada, pero no podía evitarlo. Era preciosa. Su piel relucía por la humedad en aquellos lugares por donde aún no había pasado la toalla, y el agua goteaba de sus cabellos y se deslizaba por sus pechos hasta sus pezones perlados.

Quería entrar allí y lamerle hasta la última gota de su cuerpo, y llegó a avanzar un par de pasos antes de detenerse. Tensó todos sus músculos y permaneció quieto y rígido, absolutamente fascinado mientras veía cómo seguía secándose. Entonces ella se dio la vuelta y se dobló por la cintura, exponiendo su trasero en forma de corazón y la sombra de su sexo.

Chiba gimió.

— ¿Decías algo, Darien?

—Eh… no —si no se movía rápido, ella lo sorprendería mirándola como un adolescente que contemplaba por primera vez el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda.

Apretó los dientes, cerró los ojos y se obligó a dar unos cuantos pasos hacia donde creía que estaba la cama. Volvió a abrir los ojos cuando tocó el colchón con la espinilla y se sentó, percatándose entonces del lugar tan poco recomendable que había elegido para esperar.

No iba a arrojarla en la cama cuando saliera del cuarto de baño. No iba a poseerla como si la vida le fuera en ello… No iba a hacerlo.

Serena se vistió rápidamente, pero la ropa no podía protegerla de las sensaciones que le había despertado Darien. Tampoco la ducha la había ayudado. Al contrario; el agua caliente había actuado como un potente catalizador de las emociones largamente reprimidas.

Aquello no podía estar pasando. Había salido con varios hombres desde que se graduó en la universidad. Hombres dignos de su afecto y su deseo. Y no había sentido nada por ninguno de ellos.

Y entonces Darien Chiba volvía a su vida y en cuestión de segundos su cuerpo volvía a reaccionar como si nunca se hubieran separado. Como si nunca la hubiera traicionado.

Darien la había usado en una ocasión, y ella no estaba dispuesta a enamorarse de él otra vez. Pero lo que sentía en ese momento no tenía nada que ver con el amor. Era deseo físico, nada más. No quedaban restos del amor que una vez sintió por él. Lo único que había amado era una mentira.

Podría recordarse aquella verdad crucial cuantas veces quisiera, pero no le serviría para apagar el fuego que la consumía por dentro. Lo que demostraba que la atracción era únicamente sexual. Sus sentimientos más profundos no podían reaccionar de aquella manera a la presencia de Darien.

Ojalá su cuerpo fuera tan sabio como su corazón… Se recogió el pelo en una coleta. Apenas podían verse las mechas con el pelo mojado, pero cuando estaba seco los tonos rubios, dorados. Su madre lo odiaba. A su tía le encantaba, y a Serena le gustaba lo bastante para retocarse las raíces cada seis semanas.

No pudo evitar preguntarse lo que le parecerían a Darien y salió del cuarto de baño. Lo encontró sentado en la cama, con una expresión afligida en el rostro.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó a regañadientes.

La máscara inexpresiva que Serena había aprendido a odiar la noche que descubrió su engaño se instaló inmediatamente sobre sus rasgos.

—Muy bien. ¿Estás lista para que nos vayamos?

— ¿Para qué nos vayamos adonde, exactamente?

—No te hagas la tonta, princesa.

—Hablo en serio. Supongo que tu idea es entregarme a mi familia, pero teniendo en cuenta que estamos a cinco mil kilómetros de Washington D.C., y que el aeropuerto más cercano está al menos a veinticuatro horas en coche, tendremos que hacer alguna parada en el camino…

—Yo no he dicho que tu familia esté en Estados Unidos.

—No hace falta que lo digas. Mi padre puede pensar que soy estúpida y que no me entero de nada, pero no vivo en las nubes. La visita del rey de Moon con todo su séquito a la capital no es precisamente un secreto de estado —y si Chiba pensaba llevarla a Moon estaba muy equivocado.

—Tienes razón. Tus padres y tu novio están esperándote en Washington D.C.

—Supongo que se alojan en la embajada, ¿no? —su padre estaba obsesionado con la seguridad y no confiaba en los hoteles ni en el alojamiento ofrecido por el gobierno estadounidense. La embajada de Moon era lo bastante grande para hospedar a toda la comitiva real y a otros dignatarios.

—Sí.

— ¿Y bien?

Él arqueó las cejas interrogativamente.

— ¿Adónde vamos, entonces? —insistió ella.

— ¿Crees que voy a decírtelo?

—Puedes compartir con mi padre la idea de que no tengo derecho a decidir sobre mi futuro ni con quién compartirlo, pero ¿tan déspota eres que ni siquiera vas a ofrecerme una mínima cortesía y decirme dónde voy a pasar la noche?

—El conocimiento es poder, princesa, y no tengo por costumbre cederlo tan fácilmente.

—Deja de llamarme así.

—Es tu nombre.

—Mi nombre es Serena.

—Pero eres una princesa.

—Y tú un cavernícola cruel y desalmado, y aun así te llamo por tu nombre.

—Muy bien… Serena. ¿Podemos irnos?

—Tengo que hacer el equipaje, y de verdad me gustaría saber a dónde vamos.

La mirada de Chiba le dejó muy claro que no iba a decírselo. Muy bien. Ella no iba a suplicarle ni a insistir, y en cualquier caso podía adivinar su destino. Seguramente se dirigirían al aeropuerto de Reno o de Lake Tahoe. Tahoe estaba más cerca, pero su aeropuerto era mucho más pequeño y no era probable que en sus instalaciones se pudiera alquilar un Jaguar. La agencia de alquiler debía de tener una sucursal en el aeropuerto de Reno. Un magnate como Darien podría dejar el coche donde quisiera, pero Serena sabía que le gustaba ser eficiente y meticuloso al máximo.

De acuerdo, tal vez había leído algún que otro artículo sobre él en los últimos años. O alguna que otra docena.

Lo único de lo que no podía estar segura era de si la llevaría directamente al aeropuerto o a un hotel. Empezó a meter sus cosas en la bolsa Gucci que su tía le había regalado por su último cumpleaños. No se había llevado mucha ropa cuando salió huyendo, de modo que sólo necesitó unos minutos para tenerlo todo preparado. Al acabar, se colgó la mochila al hombro y agarró la bolsa de viaje.

—Lista.

— ¿Ya está? ¿No vas a protestar ni a exigir que te diga adonde te llevo? —parecía realmente sorprendido por su rápida sumisión.

Estupendo. Un enemigo confundido era un enemigo fácil de vencer.

—No.

Él entornó la mirada, pero no dijo nada más y le quitó la bolsa de viaje. Ella se lo permitió. Todo lo importante lo llevaba en una riñonera oculta bajo la ropa.

Chiba metió la bolsa en el maletero y ella vio que también había una maleta negra. De modo que no había reservado habitación en ningún hotel cercano. Ni ella esperaba que lo hiciera.

Llegaron a Reno a última hora de la tarde. Chiba llevó a Serena al lujoso chalet que la agencia les había preparado en las colinas a las afueras de la ciudad. Aún no había informado al rey Kenji de que había encontrado a su hija. Chiba era muy supersticioso en todo lo relacionado con el trabajo desde que el año anterior le presentara un informe erróneo a un cliente, y no quería ofrecer resultados hasta estar completamente seguro de los hechos. Había sido uno de sus agentes el que se equivocó al sacar las fotos, pero la responsabilidad había recaído sobre Darien como director de la agencia.

Usó el código que le habían mandado para desbloquear y abrir la puerta y dejó que Serena entrara mientras él volvía al coche a por las maletas. No creía que fuera a intentar escapar por las colinas y de noche. Era una de las razones por las que había elegido aquel emplazamiento para alojarse.

Cuando volvió a la casa, Serena estaba llenándose un vaso de agua en la cocina.

—He activado las alarmas, así que no vayas a abrir ninguna puerta ni ventana.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿De verdad lo crees necesario?

—Toda precaución es poca.

—Desde luego nadie podría acusarte de ser un chapucero en tu trabajo.

— ¿Y bien…?

Ella se volvió hacia él mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua.

— ¿Si?

— ¿No vas a protestar para que no te lleve de vuelta con tu familia? ¿No vas a apelar a mis ideales democráticos sobre los derechos humanos?

Un destello de ira asomó fugazmente a los ojos azules de Serena.

— ¿De qué serviría? Hace ocho años aprendí lodo lo que necesitaba saber sobre lo mucho que respetas mis derechos y mi intimidad. Me demostraste qué harías y dirías cualquier cosa para cumplir con tu deber. Es lógico suponer que ahora volverás a hacer lo mismo.

Chiba podía entender su cinismo, pero no por ello dejaba de dolerle. No debería ser así. La opinión que ella tuviera de él no tendría que importarle lo más mínimo, Pero, al igual que había pasado ocho años antes, Serena Tsukino se estaba conviniendo en algo más que una misión.

—No soy yo quien se dedica a perjudicar a las personas, princesa.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Ni yo.

—Y esa empresa de seguridad a la que tu padre rescindió el contrato y ese guardia que perdió su empleo por culpa de tu pequeña huida… ¿no se te ocurrió que los estabas perjudicando? —nada más decirlo se arrepintió. Tal vez Serena no estuviera respondiendo a las expectativas de su familia, pero eso no la convertía en una criminal.

—Primero, los fallos que pueda cometer una empresa de seguridad no son culpa mía, sino de ellos. Segundo, me aseguré de que el guardia fuera compensado por perder su trabajo. Y si te molestas en comprobarlo, verás que no tardó en encontrar otro empleo mucho mejor.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que fue compensado? ¿Lo sobornaste para que hiciera la vista gorda?

Serena se puso rígida por la afrenta.

—Pues claro que no. Jamás se me ocurriría atentar contra la integridad moral de una persona. Me encargué de su compensación después de que lo despidieran.

—Igual que te encargaste de que encontrara trabajo.

—Exacto.

— ¿Esperas que me crea que, después de haber fallado estrepitosamente a la hora de vigilarte, no tuvo problemas en conseguir un trabajo mejor?

—Todo depende de lo que entiendas como «mejor». Descubrí que a Yaten no le gustaba ser guardaespaldas, pero no se veía capaz de hacer otra cosa desde que abandonó el ejército. Lo animé a que retomara los estudios cuando no estaba de servicio. Cuando llegó el momento de separarnos, estaba lo suficientemente cualificado para aspirar a un trabajo más acorde con sus aspiraciones. Y contaba además con una buena carta de recomendación.

—Una carta que tú le diste, supongo.

—Sí.

—Vaya…

Podría parecer sarcástico, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Estaba impresionado. Serena no sólo se había preocupado de conocer a su guardaespaldas, sino que había elaborado un plan de emergencia y todo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste planeando la huida?

—Lo creas o no, no lo tenía planeado. Yaten decidió dar el salto al mismo tiempo que yo. De todas formas tenía pensado animarlo a que cambiara de trabajo.

—Eres toda una activista social, ¿eh?

—Has leído mi ficha, así que debes de saber la respuesta.

—Tu ficha dice que trabajas para un grupo ecologista y que te pasas las horas libres colaborando como voluntaria en un centro para adolescentes que se han escapado de casa.

—Técnicamente ya no trabajo para la organización ecologista.

—Puedes ayudar mucho más como princesa —le dijo él. Necesitaba creérselo. Serena no sería su princesa si no tuviera sus ideales de justicia y solidaridad.

— ¿Lo dices para que me sienta mejor ante la perspectiva de mi inminente secuestro?

—Nadie va a secuestrarte.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿A mi padre no le importaría que me marchara? ¿Y tú no me seguirías?

Chiba se sintió invadido por la culpa y por una furia irracional, pero consiguió mantener su voz tranquila y serena.

—Sabes que sí.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo como si todo estuviera dicho.

—Tu padre está preocupado por tu seguridad —dijo él—. Lo que hiciste no fue inteligente. Serena.

—Mi padre sólo se preocupa de que cumpla sus órdenes —replicó ella, cruzando los brazos bajo sus pechos turgentes—. Y en cuanto a lo que hice, ya hemos hablado de esto… Si nadie sabe quién soy, nadie podrá suponer una amenaza para mí seguridad.

—Si tan segura estás, tengo varios informes policiales sobre mujeres agredidas que podrías leer.

—Oh, vamos… Todos vivimos en el mismo mundo, y el noventa y nueve por ciento de esas mujeres no tienen guardaespaldas.

—Tú no eres como esas mujeres.

— ¿Qué me hace diferente? —preguntó Serena.

—Eres una princesa. Te criaste en un entorno privilegiado.

—Y me he pasado los últimos cinco años llevando una vida normal. Corro los mismos peligros que cualquier otra mujer.

—Eso no es cierto —objetó él. La negativa de Serena a aceptar quién era no presagiaba nada bueno para su futuro.

—Lo que tú digas… Esta discusión es una pérdida de tiempo. ¿Dónde voy a dormir?

Según la información que había recibido Chiba, en el piso superior había dos dormitorios, un despacho y una habitación de juegos.

—En uno de los dormitorios de la planta alta.

— ¿Vas a dejar que elija mi habitación? —le preguntó ella en tono burlón.

Chiba maldijo en silencio. Él sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo.

—Sí, puedes elegir la habitación que quieras —consiguió decir entro dientes.

La siguió a las escaleras y agarró la bolsa de Serena y su propia maleta antes de que pudiera hacerlo ella. Serena se dirigió directamente hacia el dormitorio a la izquierda del pasillo sin mirar el otro siquiera. Chiba entró detrás de ella y dejó la bolsa en la cama.

—Gracias —le dijo en voz baja y sensual.

Chiba no se retiró cuando ella se dio la vuelta. No podía moverse. Quería oler su fragancia y sentir su calor aunque no pudiera tocarla.

—De nada —respondió—. Nuestro vuelo es por la tarde. Saldremos para el aeropuerto después de comer.

—Entendido y anotado —dijo ella, levantando la mirada hacia él. Parecía estar sumida en pensamientos muy profundos, pero no dijo nada ni se movió.

— ¿Qué?

—Siempre me he preguntado…

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Todo formaba parte del engaño?

Chiba dio un respingo involuntario. Debería haberse esperado aquella pregunta, pero lo había pillado por sorpresa, y aunque quería explicarse no sabía qué decir… igual que le ocurrió ocho años antes.

Ni siquiera se molestó en fingir que no sabía de lo que le estaba hablando, aunque sabía que habría sido lo más sensato.

—No.

Ella se mordió el labio y asintió.

—Gracias. Creo que no quiero saber qué parte.

Fue el turno de Chiba para asentir. Se arrepentía de pocas cosas en su vida, pero una de ellas era haber bajado la guardia con Serena por culpa de una libido desatada. Aquella última noche se había odiado a sí mismo. Y ahora volvía a sentirse perdido en presencia de Serena. Una vez más, su deseo incontrolado la ponía en peligro.

El desprecio que sentía por sí mismo lo había hecho ser más duro con ella de lo que había pretendido cuando le reveló la verdad. Había tenido ocho años para imaginarse todos los escenarios posibles para las confesiones de aquella noche, y ninguno de ellos incluía dejar a su princesa tan herida y desolada.

Ella se había movido hacia la ventana y estaba mirando el desierto de Nevada. Chiba no sabía qué podía ver a esa hora de la noche, pero no creía que estuviera concentrada en la vista. Se acercó a ella por detrás y le puso la mano en el hombro.

Ella se estremeció y él estuvo a punto de apretarla contra su cuerpo, pero a sus treinta y cinco años tenía más control sobre sus pasiones del que había tenido a los veintisiete.

—Lo siento, princesa.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella con una voz ronca y cargada de emoción.

—No debí dejar que las cosas se nos escaparan de las manos. En dos ocasiones te puse en peligro por descuidar tu seguridad.

Ella soltó una amarga carcajada.

— ¿Te preocupa no haber hecho bien tu trabajo? —Sacudió la cabeza—. Tranquilo. Hasta donde yo sé, lo hiciste perfectamente.

—También lamento haberte hecho daño —confesó. Aquélla debía de ser la segunda vez en su vida que pedía disculpas.

— ¿Por eso aceptaste esta misión? ¿Para poder decirme que lo sientes?

—En parte sí. Ya no me dedico al trabajo de campo.

—Claro… Estás demasiado ocupado con tus negocios internacionales.

—Parece que me has seguido la pista.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen… Hay que conocer al enemigo.

Chiba sintió un nudo en el pecho.

—Yo no soy tu enemigo.

—Tampoco eres mi amigo.

—Lo fui una vez.

—Para vigilarme de cerca. Eso no es amistad. Es sentido desmedido de la responsabilidad profesional.

—Tú me gustabas, Serena. Y te respetaba.

Ella emitió un áspero sonido de incredulidad.

—Te lo digo en serio. Y me sigues gustando. Has hecho muchas cosas en tu vida sin que nadie te haya animado o ayudado.

—Eso no es cierto. Mis tíos siempre han estado detrás de mí.

—Me alegra que haya personas en tu familia en las que puedes confiar.

Ella no dijo nada y él reprimió un suspiro. Era obvio que no se encontraba en su terreno cuando se trataba de pedir disculpas.

—Debería haberte contado la verdad sobre mí en cuanto descubrí lo difícil que sería mantener las distancias contigo —difícil… o imposible. Se obligó a retirar la mano de su hombro y retroceder.

Ella asintió.

—Gracias.

Él no sabía qué decir, de modo que no dijo nada.

— ¿Es eso lo que querías decirme cuando me llamaste aquella vez?

—Sí. Y cuando intenté hablar contigo la noche que descubriste la verdad.

—Ya habías dicho mucho.

—Lo creas o no princesa, aquélla fue una noche horrible para los dos.

Los hombros de Serena se tensaron.

—Si me respetabas tanto, ¿por qué me acusaste de ser una egoísta sin escrúpulos a la que no le importaban las personas que dependen de mí? —Se volvió para encararlo con una expresión de escepticismo y amargura—. Y esta noche has vuelto a acusarme de lo mismo.

Era cierto, y ella lo había puesto en su sitio.

—Me equivoqué entonces y ahora. Hace ocho años creí que no te importaban las consecuencias de tus actos, aun sabiendo cuáles serían.

—Pero yo ignoraba cuáles serían. Nunca se me ocurrió que mi búsqueda de libertad pudiera costarle a alguien su empleo.

—Porque estabas muy segura de poder salirte con la tuya.

—Tú mejor que nadie entenderás lo que significa tener seguridad en uno mismo.

A Chiba casi se le escapó una sonrisa.

—Sí.

—Has vuelto a pensar lo mismo de mí —insistió ella.

—Y he vuelto a equivocarme.

—No importa… Sigues pensando que mi vida y mi felicidad han de estar en manos de mi padre.

—Creía que sabías que esos razonamientos son inútiles para discutir conmigo —replicó Chiba. Pero ella se equivocaba. Lo que él creía era que Serena no tenía elección y que sería mucho más feliz si aprovechaba la vida para la que había nacido.

Ella pareció desinflarse.

—Lo son. Estoy cansada, señor Chiba. ¿Te importa si me voy a la cama?


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro La Princesa Y El Guardaespaldas de Monroe Lucy perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 8:**

Serena se despertó con las primeras luces del alba. Había dormido muy bien, teniendo en cuenta lo abatida que había estado al acostarse. Darien le había pedido disculpas con una mano y con la otra le había arrebatado todo atisbo de consuelo. Tal vez le gustaran algunas cosas de ella, e incluso era posible que la respetara hasta cierto punto, pero seguía pensando que Serena no podía decidir ni opinar sobre su propia vida.

En ese aspecto era igual que su padre. Para ser un hombre moderno, occidental y sin el menor vínculo con la nobleza, tenía una opinión muy anticuada de lo que significaba ser princesa.

Pero no importaba lo que él ni su padre pensaran al respecto. Ella no estaba de acuerdo con ellos y no iba a casarse por la fuerza con un hombre al que nunca había visto y al que, conociendo su reputación de vividor y mujeriego, era poco probable que llegase a amar algún día.

Había investigado a fondo a su supuesto novio, casi tanto como había investigado a Darien Chiba durante los últimos ocho años, y creía que ella y Amir podrían ser amigos. Ambos habían elegido vivir según los tiempos modernos, lejos de la esfera tradicional de sus familias reales. A él se lo conocía como el príncipe playboy, pero nunca había dejado embarazada a una mujer, ni había tenido una aventura con una mujer casada ni había roto ningún compromiso.

Salía con muchas mujeres, cierto, pero también supervisaba los negocios de su familia en Estados Unidos y hacía un excelente trabajo. No descuidaba sus responsabilidades ni ignoraba las necesidades de los menos afortunados. Las empresas de Faruq al Zorha en América donaban más del quince por ciento de sus beneficios a causas benéficas, y no sólo por intereses políticos. En resumen, la impresión que Serena tenía de él era tan favorable que en más de una ocasión había considerado la posibilidad de conocerlo, pero en el fondo sabía que no serviría de nada. Ella quería un matrimonio con amor, y si tenía hijos querría darles una educación muy distinta a la que ella había recibido. Por mucho que sus tíos la hubieran querido, Serena nunca había podido superar por completo el rechazo de sus padres.

La habían abandonado. La habían regalado a una pareja sin hijos por su lealtad al rey de Moon, como si fuera una yegua o un trofeo.

Con seis años no podía impedir que sus padres la tratasen como un objeto, pero ahora tenía veintisiete y podía decidir su propio destino. Su padre tenía que aprender que las personas no eran artículos ni mercancías para hacer negocios, y si ella era la única que estaba dispuesta a enseñarle aquella lección, que así fuera.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó sin hacer ruido hacia el cuarto de baño. Darien debía de seguir durmiendo y no quería despertarlo. Emplearía la mañana en ordenar sus ideas y planear su siguiente paso.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus reflexiones que entró en el cuarto de baño antes de darse cuenta de dos cosas. La primera, la luz estaba encendida y ella no había pulsado el interruptor. La segunda, Darien estaba allí, desnudo, preparado para meterse en la ducha.

El cerebro de Serena dejó de funcionar y su cuerpo reaccionó como no había respondido a ningún estímulo desde que tenía diecinueve años.

Por mucho que hubieran intimado cuando estaba en la universidad, Serena no había llegado a verlo desnudo. Ni a él ni a ningún hombre. Y la revelación no podría ser más impactante. La piel bronceada se extendía sobre una musculatura perfectamente proporcionada y cincelada hasta el último detalle. Una fina capa de vello cubría su pecho y descendía como una flecha hasta su sexo.

Fascinada por aquel apéndice carnoso, Serena alargó la mano para tocarlo sin pensar en lo que hacía. La yema del dedo apenas acarició la punta. El tacto era sorprendentemente suave, como si estuviera recubierto de satén. Y mientras ella lo observaba, la carne se puso rígida y las venas se dilataron.

Era mucho mayor de lo que había esperado. Los hombres y las mujeres llevaban miles de años copulando y Serena daba por hecho que los cuerpos se acoplarían sin problemas, pero viendo el enorme órgano de Chiba, duro y enhiesto apuntando hacia sus poderosos abdominales, le costaba creer que fuera cierto.

Darien emitió un sonido a medias entre un gemido y un suspiro. Era lo primero que se oía desde que Serena entrara en el cuarto de baño, pero no bastó para romper el hechizo silencioso que los envolvía.

Estaba tan cautivada y embelesada que ni siquiera podía levantar la vista. Quería colmarse con la suavidad de aquella carne aterciopelada y comprobar si era tan cálida como parecía.

Sin darse cuenta se había acercado tanto que el cuerpo de Chiba estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo. Podía oler su esencia masculina y penetrante, tan intensa y embriagadora como una droga. ¿Sería el olor de la excitación? Serena se mordió el labio y cedió a la tentación de recorrer su longitud con los dedos. Estaba ardiente al tacto, muy suave e increíblemente dura… como una piedra palpitando bajo una funda de terciopelo. Lo rodeó con los dedos. Era demasiado grueso para abarcarlo con una sola mano y Serena no podía imaginarse aquel miembro dentro de ella, pero el placer que empapaba su entrepierna la acuciaba a intentarlo.

Una gota de brillante humedad asomó en la punta del miembro de Darien y Serena hinchó los orificios nasales con el nuevo olor. Era increíble. Respiró hondo y un débil jadeo se le escapó de la garganta.

Darien pegó la frente a la suya.

—Tienes que parar, princesa —le dijo con una voz ronca e increíblemente sensual.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque si no lo haces, voy a llevarte a la cama y no te soltaré hasta que haya tocado y probado cada palmo de tu cuerpo.

Aquello sonaba muy bien…

Chiba gimió de dolor y fue entonces cuando Serena se dio cuenta de lo tenso y rígido que estaba. Tenía los puños apretados en los costados y un ligero temblor le sacudía el cuerpo, como si estuviera reprimiéndose con todas sus fuerzas.

—Por favor, princesa… No podemos hacer esto —parecía tan desesperado que Serena no pudo ignorar su súplica.

Apretó la mano contra su miembro una vez más y la retiró. Un gemido gutural escapó del pecho de Chiba. Serena sabía que debía apartarse y volver a su habitación, pero no quería hacerlo. Quería deleitarse con aquella nueva sensación, quería experimental una faceta de su feminidad que había estado ocultando durante ocho años.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos y luego bajó la mirada hasta su boca. ¿Sus labios seguían sabiendo igual? ¿De verdad recordaba aquel sabor? ¿Sus besos podrían afectarle igual que cuando tenía diecinueve años?

Quería creer que sí, porque la respuesta que Chiba le provocaba estaba siendo desproporcionada.

—Bésame —le susurró.

Chiba se moría por besarla, pero sabía que bastaría un casto roce de sus labios para llevarla a la cama. Y no podía hacerlo. Serena era su misión, no una amante ni una novia. En teoría estaba comprometida con otro hombre, y las razones que lo habían frenado ocho años antes seguían siendo válidas. Serena seguía siendo una princesa y él seguía decidido a no cometer ninguna estupidez. No había ninguna posibilidad de futuro para ellos.

Le costó varios segundos reunir la fortaleza necesaria para apartarla. Lo hizo con mucha delicadeza, pero bastaba el más ligero roce para avivar su deseo.

—No, cariño… No podemos —le dijo, y añadió otra cosa que para él era indiscutible—. Perteneces a otro hombre.

Fue como si el cuarto de baño se hubiera congelado. La mirada de Serena se llenó de un odio glacial mientras aumentaba la distancia entre ellos.

—Aunque hubiera accedido a casarme con otro hombre, no le pertenecería como si fuera una mascota. La única pertenencia sería un vínculo emocional compartido, no un contrato de propiedad. Y en este caso, no he accedido a casarme con nadie. No estoy comprometida y no he hecho ninguna promesa de fidelidad. De haberla hecho, ten por seguro que no estaría en este cuarto de baño contigo.

Se giró sobre sus talones y salió del baño, cerrando con un portazo tras ella.

Serena estaba tan furiosa que echaba humo por la nariz. Maldito machista cavernario… ¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar que ella pertenecía a Zafiro?

De acuerdo, él creía que estaba comprometida con el príncipe. Pero no lo estaba. ¡No lo estaba, maldita sea! Y nunca lo estaría.

Peor todavía… A sus veintisiete años seguía siendo virgen y el único hombre que podía cambiar eso la trataba como un objeto, igual que su padre.

¿Cómo era posible? Tenía algunas teorías para explicar su… frigidez, y ninguna incluía que fuera mujer de un solo hombre y viceversa.

La simple idea bastaba para revolverle el estómago. Lo último que quería era unirse a un hombre que la había traicionado como Darien. Además, se parecía más a su padre de lo que hubiera creído posible.

No, no podía ser.

Había intentado salir con un par de chicos en la universidad, un año después de ver a Darien por última vez, y el resultado no había sido precisamente favorable. Las nuevas medidas de seguridad exigían que no ocultara su identidad real, y de esa manera no podía estar segura si los hombres la deseaban por sí misma.

Después de su pequeña rebelión y la consiguiente relajación de la seguridad, había intentado salir con otros chicos. Pero aun cuando estaba segura de que le gustaba a un hombre le quedaba un resquicio de duda. ¿Y si había sido contratado por su padre para vigilarla de cerca, igual que había hecho Darien? Hasta la fecha, no podía estar segura al cien por cien de que sus citas hubieran sido honestas y verdaderas.

Lo cual explicaba esa inseguridad que preferiría no mostrar.

Además, la traición de Darien había destruido su capacidad para confiar en los hombres y en la sinceridad de sus deseos. Siempre había creído que necesitaría confiar en un hombre para sentir lo que Darien le había hecho sentir años atrás. Pero esa teoría había saltado en pedazos porque, de todos los hombres, no podía confiar en él.

Y, sin embargo, no podía negar que la afectaba poderosamente. No emocionalmente, desde luego. En todo caso a sus hormonas. Su corazón le estaba vedado a Darien. Para siempre.

¿Qué significaba todo aquello para su condición virginal? ¿Nunca podría tener una relación sexual normal con un hombre?

Antes de que Darien volviera a entrar en su vida se había convencido de que estaba muy bien sola y virgen. Pero eso fue antes de que él despertara su lado más sensual. Seguía sin estar segura de poder confiar en esa faceta de su naturaleza, pero tenía que admitir que echaba de menos aquella parte de sí misma. Y no le importaba lo que su madre tuviera que decir al respecto.

La posibilidad de que un hombre que la había traicionado hiciera estragos en su libido era del todo inaceptable. Un hombre que había tenido la osadía de insinuar que ella pertenecía al hombre que sus padres le habían elegido sin su consentimiento.

Oyó un gruñido y se dio cuenta de que lo había soltado ella. Era culpa de Darien, quien tenía la habilidad para sacar lo peor de su carácter.

De ningún modo iba a permitirle que mantuviera secuestrada su sexualidad.

Pero ¿qué podía hacer ella para remediarlo? Ya sabía que no tenía sentido intentar" nada con otro hombre. Al menos mientras su cuerpo siguiera reaccionando al de Darien.

Siempre había pensado que si alguna vez volvía a enamorarse… algo que no deseaba especialmente después de la traición sufrida… el hombre al que amara le provocaría el mismo deseo sexual que Darien.

Pero ahora se preguntaba si su atracción pendiente por Darien no le estaría impidiendo sentir deseo o algo más por cualquier otro hombre. Los recuerdos del placer que había experimentado con él estaban escondidos en lo más profundo de su vergüenza. La primera vez en el lago, había estado tan cegada por la pasión y la lujuria que no se había percatado de la presencia de Seiya en la orilla. Ni siquiera su médico la había visto tan desnuda desde que era una niña pequeña, y el hecho de que Seiya casi hubiera visto sus pechos seguía causándole una profunda desazón.

Y después, la noche en que descubrió la traición de Darien el placer sexual quedó para siempre asociado con el dolor emocional. Pero eso tenía que cambiar. ¿Cómo? Si se acostaba con Darien y perdía los últimos vestigios de inocencia y castidad, tal vez pudiera superar las barreras mentales que la habían retenido desde que tenía diecinueve años.

Sabía que Darien la deseaba, por tanto la única pregunta era: ¿cómo conseguir que se acostara con ella cuando estaban más enfrentados que nunca? Podría intentar seducirlo, pero aquello no le había servido la primera vez. Sólo había hecho falta una simple llamada telefónica para desbaratar sus planes y lo que ella pensaba que era una relación incipiente. Además, no le gustaban las maquinaciones ni las sutilezas. Prefería ser clara y directa para conseguir lo que quería, en vez de jugar a esas mentiras de las que Darien aseguraba estar arrepentido.

Le dio vueltas y más vueltas a la cuestión hasta que un plan decente empezó a cobrar forma en su cabeza.

Chiba acabo de hablar con su secretaria por teléfono y apagó el ordenador. Habían pasado tres horas desde el incidente con Serena en el cuarto de baño. La alarma seguía conectada, por lo que había preferido dejarla en paz mientras él se ponía al día con el trabajo atrasado. Permanecer alejado de ella era lo más seguro, pero pronto les llevarían el desayuno y tendría que desactivar el sistema de seguridad, lo que lo acercaría peligrosamente a Serena. No parecía estar planeando una huida, pero era demasiado lista para mostrar sus intenciones.

Y después de lo que había pasado en el baño, tenía que admitir que no sabía lo que Serena pudiera estar pensando.

Nunca se habría imaginado que fuera a tocarlo como lo hizo, y sólo de pensarlo tuvo una inoportuna erección. Nunca había estado tan cerca del orgasmo por un simple roce… incluso por una simple mirada. Deseaba tanto besarla que casi había sucumbido a su ruego, pero un resto de cordura lo había detenido en el último momento. En cualquier caso, lo había fastidiado todo cuando le dijo que ella pertenecía al príncipe.

Sin embargo, la reacción de Serena a sus palabras no le había sorprendido tanto como la suya propia. Al pronunciarlas había sentido que dejaban un reguero de ácido en su boca, y el enojo de Serena no podía compararse al impulso que él había tenido de matar a alguien… Al príncipe Zafiro Black, el hombre con el que el padre de Serena había concertado su matrimonio.

No debería haber aceptado aquel trabajo. Ocho años antes Serena había sacudido los cimientos de su mundo y ahora volvía a hacerlo. La situación era dramática y uno de sus pilares fundamentales corría serio peligro: la creencia de que Darien Chiba no tenía corazón. Y que, en el caso de que lo tuviera, no iba caer en las redes de ninguna mujer.

Chiba llamó con los nudillos a la puerta de Serena, pero no obtuvo respuesta. La llamó por su nombre, pero nadie contestó, de modo que se decidió a abrir la puerta con la esperanza de no encontrarla cambiándose de ropa. Pero la habitación estaba vacía. Tampoco la encontró en la habitación de juegos, y como él acababa de salir del despacho supuso que estaba en la planta baja.

Después de registrar todas las habitaciones inferiores y llamarla a gritos empezó a preocuparse. Serena no era una ladrona y no tenía las habilidades necesarias para burlar el sistema de alarma. Al menos eso hacía suponer su ficha, aunque esa ficha no había mencionado que era una experta remera de kayak ocho años antes.

El garaje estaba vacío, salvo por su coche alquilado. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Abrió una puerta que la noche anterior había supuesto que era un armario y descubrió que la casa tenía más lujos de los que había visto. Serena estaba relajándose en un jacuzzi, escuchando un reproductor mp3 con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás. Tenía los pechos enfundados en un bañador y semiocultos bajo las burbujas, pero a Chiba se le hizo la boca agua al ver la parte superior de los mismos.

Rodeó la bañera circular y le puso la mano en el hombro.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y le dedicó una sonrisa descaradamente sensual.

—Hola, Darien.

Él le quitó con cuidado el auricular de la oreja izquierda.

—El desayuno llegará pronto.

—Oh, ¿nos van a traer el desayuno?

—No se me da tan bien cocinar como a ti.

Ella volvió a sonreír.

—Me sorprendería que supieras cocinar…

—Lo suficiente para no morir de hambre, pero nada más.

—En ese caso es una suerte que seas millonario… Así puedes encargar todas tus comidas.

—Tengo una asistenta en Nueva York.

—No me sorprende.

—A mí sí me sorprendió descubrir que has vivido tú sola los últimos cuatro años.

—Tan sola como podía estar con un equipo de seguridad vigilándome las veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana.

— ¿Fuiste tú quien contrató al equipo de vigilancia?

—Sí. Fue lo mejor que pude hacer para conservar un poco de intimidad sin rebajar el nivel de seguridad que recomendaron los asesores de mi padre. Me preocupé de buscar y encontrar una empresa norteamericana digna de confianza que me instalara un sistema de video vigilancia.

—Estoy impresionado —dijo él con toda sinceridad.

Serena lo había arreglado todo para que un guardaespaldas la vigilara cuando salía del apartamento, pero en casa habían instalado un circuito cerrado de televisión. Además, su equipo de seguridad ocupaba un apartamento en su mismo edificio, por lo que siempre estaban cerca de ella sin tener que verse las caras.

Nada de eso habría funcionado si Serena tuviera una vida social. Pero según su ficha salía tan poco que ni siquiera su padre temía que pudiera hacer tonterías. Su trabajo y sus labores como voluntaria ocupaban casi todo su tiempo, y básicamente llevaba una vida tan ordenada, organizada y controlada como sus padres podrían desear.

— ¿Por qué no quieres casarte con el príncipe? —le preguntó Chiba de sopetón. Tal vez, fuera demasiado brusco, pero quería saber la respuesta sin más demora.

Ella lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

—Tu vida no es precisamente rica en experiencias y emociones nuevas. Tendrías mucha más libertad si te casaras con la elección de tu padre.

—La libertad para hacer lo que se espera de mí. Puede que mi vida no te parezca muy emocionante, pero hago lo que me parece importante a mí. Me encanta mi trabajo y mi voluntariado. Me resulta sumamente enriquecedor.

—Podrías hacer lo mismo siendo la esposa del príncipe.

—Oh, claro… Pasarme la vida visitando obras benéficas y haciéndome fotos con los más necesitados para ofrecer una buena imagen política. No, gracias. Prefiero trabajar con mis propias manos.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y Chiba se puso en pie.

—Es el desayuno. Voy a abrir la puerta. ¿Nos vemos en el comedor?

—De acuerdo. Iré dentro de unos minutos.

El ruido que hacía al salir del jacuzzi acompaño a Chiba de camino a la puerta. Se moría por darse la vuelta y ver su minúsculo biquini, pero sabía que no podría resistirse a una tentación semejante.


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro La Princesa Y El Guardaespaldas de Monroe Lucy perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 9:**

Serena entró en el comedor con una camiseta corta que no ocultaba sus exuberantes curvas ni el bañador que llevaba debajo. Entre el bajo de la camiseta y la parte inferior del biquini quedaba una tentadora franja de piel al descubierto.

— ¿Podemos desayunar fuera? Antes quise salir a la terraza, pero la alarma estaba conectada —le sonrió al chico que estaba sirviendo el desayuno en la mesa—. Nosotros llevaremos los platos. Tiene un aspecto delicioso.

El joven miró a Serena con una expresión tan embelesada que Chiba sintió una punzada de celos.

—No me importa llevar las cosas a la terraza —empezó a recoger los platos y se dirigió hacia las puertas acristaladas.

—Yo no he dicho que quiera desayunar fuera —declaró Chiba.

Creía haber usado un tono amable, pero el chico se encogió de miedo y se detuvo a medio camino de la puerta.

—Vamos, Darien —dijo Serena con una sonrisa—. No seas aguafiestas. Hasta los grandes magnates necesitan tomarse un descanso de vez en cuando y oler las rosas del jardín.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No me gustan las flores.

Ella se echó a reír, e incluso el chico esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Chiba suspiró y se rindió.

—De acuerdo, desayunemos fuera.

—Genial —se dio la vuelta y fue a abrir la puerta para que el joven pudiera sacar las cosas. Él le sonrió agradecido y le recorrió la figura con una mirada de inconfundible deleite.

Chiba reprimió un gruñido y los siguió al exterior. Tal y como esperaba, el mobiliario de la terraza estaba impecablemente listo para desayunar al aire libre. Retiró una silla para Serena y ella volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa flagrantemente seductora. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

Desconcertado, se sentó e intentó averiguar qué había cambiado en ella mientras esperaba a que el chico terminara de servir el desayuno. El joven charlaba con Serena mientras colocaba los platos y servía el zumo de naranja en los vasos.

En un momento dado, fue incluso lo bastante descarado para tocarle la cadera a Serena.

—Qué bonito…

Chiba alargó el brazo y agarró al joven por la muñeca antes de pensar en lo que hacía.

—Sin tocar. Serena frunció el ceño, y el chico levantó la otra mano en un gesto apaciguador.

—Sólo estaba alabando el tatuaje…

¿Serena tenía un tatuaje? Imposible. Él lo habría visto.

—Déjame ver —le ordenó a Serena mientras soltaba al joven.

Ella puso una mueca y se levantó para mostrarle su cadera derecha.

— ¿Lo ves?

Maldición. Sí que lucía un tatuaje. Un personaje de dibujos animados justo sobre el hueso de la cadera.

— ¿Puedo sentarme ya? —le preguntó ella con exagerada paciencia.

—Por mí no lo hagas —dijo el chico con una carcajada lasciva.

Chiba le echó la mirada que reservaba para los empleados que estaban a punto de ser despedidos, pero Serena siguió bromeando con él hasta que el desayuno estuvo servido.

—Gracias —le dijo antes de que pudiera hacerlo Chiba.

Mejor así, porque Chiba no estaba seguro de poder expresar su gratitud en esos momentos.

—No hay de qué —respondió el chico—. Llámenme cuando hayan acabado y volveré para recogerlo todo.

—Muy bien, lo haré —le dijo Serena cuando Chiba permaneció callado.

El joven asintió y se marchó.

—Has sido muy grosero con él —le reprochó Serena.

—No siempre soy así.

—Eso es cierto. Sólo sé de ti lo que mostraste hace ocho años, y casi todo debía de ser pura fachada —parecía más complacida que enfadada por aquella suposición.

—Lo único que fingí fue ser estudiante. El resto era yo.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo con expresión pensativa.

—Crees que estoy mintiendo —dijo él.

—Creo que no eres consciente de lo mucho que ocultabas cuando estuvimos juntos.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Eres un hombre muy intenso, Darien. Hace ocho años te esforzabas por ocultar esa intensidad en todo momento, pero desde ayer no has dejado de mostrarla.

—Si tú lo dices…

—Lo digo.

Chiba decidió cambiar de tema.

— ¿Y ese tatuaje?

—Me pareció apropiado en su tiempo —respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Por qué?

—Es el Correcaminos. Debería ser una presa fácil, verdad? Pero no lo es. Necesitaba recordarme que yo tampoco lo era. Que no tenía que adaptarme al molde que habían creado para mí, por muy difícil que fuera vivir de otra manera.

— ¿Cuándo te lo hiciste?

—Un mes después de que te marcharas.

Chiba se sintió culpable por alguna razón incomprensible. Era una emoción extraña e inquietante, y en situaciones como ésa, cuando era imposible defenderse, había que pasar al ataque. Le funcionaba en los negocios, ¿por qué no intentarlo en las relaciones personales? No es que tuviera una relación con Serena, pero tampoco podía negar que era más que una simple clienta.

— ¿Tenías que aparecer en bañador delante de ese crío?

—No parece que le haya desagradado mucho —repuso ella mientras empezaba a comer. Probó el cangrejo y emitió un gemido de placer.

— ¿Te diviertes exhibiéndote delante de otros hombres? —era consciente de que parecía un padre severo, pero no podía evitarlo.

Serena se echó a reír.

—Era un joven muy impresionable, ¿no te parece?

Chiba apretó la mandíbula, y ella se apresuró a tocarle el brazo.

—Relájate. Sólo estaba bromeando. Sólo estábamos charlando amistosamente, nada más.

El cuerpo de Chiba reaccionó con una sacudida al roce de Serena.

—Una charla amistosa medio desnuda equivale a un coqueteo.

—Pensaba volver al jacuzzi después de desayunar y por eso no he querido cambiarme, pero si tanto te molesta me pondré algo enseguida.

—No me molesta cómo vayas vestida —dijo él secamente, y al momento quiso tragarse sus palabras.

—Entonces, ¿lo único que te molesta es que otros hombres me vean con poca ropa?

—Medio desnuda, más bien —murmuró él con un gruñido.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Sabes lo que creo?

— ¿Qué?

—Que estás proyectando tus sentimientos en ese joven. Y por eso supones que él también me desea… igual que tú.

—Yo no he dicho que te desee. ¿Y por qué no iba a desearte ese joven?

Serena soltó una carcajada tan sensual que Chiba vio peligrar el control de su libido. Llevaba con una erección a medias desde que la vio en el jacuzzi, y los pantalones le resultaban cada vez más incómodos.

—Oh, claro que me deseas. Esta mañana he visto la prueba.

—Eso era una erección matinal. Todos los hombres sanos la tienen.

—Según las estadísticas eso no es cierto, pero no intentes convencerme de que tu reacción de esta mañana no se debía a que estabas… caliente.

— ¡Serena!

— ¿Qué? ¿Crees que porque no haya salido con muchos hombres soy una ingenua?

—Según la información de tu ficha, eres una persona muy inocente.

Ella arqueó sus perfectas cejas en una expresión burlona.

— ¿Esa ficha contiene lo que hicimos en el lago o en casa de Mina?

—Pues claro que no.

—Bien, entonces…

—Desde entonces se han incrementado tus medidas de seguridad —dijo él, como si aquello bastara para confirmar que Serena no había tenido una sucesión de amantes secretos.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—En eso tienes razón, pero mi… supuesta falta de experiencia no me ha impedido leer sobre el tema.

— ¿Has leído libros de sexo? —tal vez no debería sorprenderse, pero… ¿su dulce e inocente Serena leyendo manuales de sexo? Más que horrorizarle, le excitaba.

—Claro. ¿Por qué no?

Él no tenía por qué responder, de modo que no lo hizo y comieron en silencio durante unos minutos Serena parecía estar muy tranquila, pero Chiba no hacía más que pensar en las cosas que habría leído.

Finalmente, ella se limpió los labios con una servilleta y apartó el plato.

— ¿Has informado de mi paradero a mi padre o a sus asesores?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Esperas convencerme para que te deje marchar? —frunció el ceño al pensarlo, porque, por una vez no estaba seguro de lo que haría si se enfrentara a una prueba semejante—. No lo haré —dijo de todos modos—. Ni siquiera después de lo que ha pasado esta mañana.

— ¿Quieres decir lo que… casi ha pasado? —bromeó ella.

—Me has tocado.

—Y te ha gustado.

Él abrió la boca, pero no consiguió articular palabra y ella se echó a reír otra vez.

— ¿No vas a negarlo?

—No vas a convencerme para que rompa la promesa que le hice a tu padre, ni siquiera con sexo.

—Nunca se me ha pasado por la cabeza tal cosa —respondió ella, poniéndose seria—. Pero sí me gustaría llegar a un trato…

—Te acabo de decir que…

—No por mi libertad. Además, no podrías ofrecérmela aunque quisieras. Mi padre buscaría a cualquier otro si tú te retiraras.

—Cierto —afirmó él. Se alegraba de que Serena se hubiera dado cuenta, pero al mismo tiempo le enfurecía pensar que fuera otro hombre quien la escoltara hasta su familia.

—Pero sí puedes darme algo que yo quiero.

— ¿El qué?

—Tiempo, para empezar.

—Serena…

—No mucho… sólo unos pocos días.

— ¿Y qué puedes ofrecerme a cambio? —le preguntó, incapaz de reprimir la curiosidad. ¿Iba a ofrecerle su cuerpo a cambio de un poco de tiempo? La perspectiva le resultó más tentadora de lo que debería.

—Mi conformidad, —fue su sorprendente respuesta.

—No necesito tu conformidad.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Llámame arrogante, pero sí, lo estoy.

Ella se echó su melena multicolor sobre el hombro y ladeó la cabeza hacía un lado.

— ¿Cómo piensas subirme al avión?

—Tengo una carta de tu padre en la que me da permiso para emplear cuantos medios considere necesarios para hacerlo.

Serena se puso pálida, pero no perdió un ápice de su seguridad.

—Esa carta puede tener mucho peso en Moon, pero no estamos en el país de mi padre.

—También es tu país, princesa.

—No, no lo es —parecía muy convencida, no una niña insolente y caprichosa que se rebelaba contra sus padres.

—No puedes renunciar al lugar que te corresponde.

—No, pero sí puedo emprender acciones legales para cambiarlo. Y es lo que he hecho.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Soy ciudadana de Estados Unidos.

—Que hayas pasado aquí casi toda tu vida no te convierte en ciudadana de este país.

—No. Para ello hay que solicitar la nacionalidad y aprobar el examen pertinente.

A Chiba se le escapó una palabrota en voz baja.

—Si intentas subirme a un avión o a cualquier otro medio de transporte a la fuerza, te arriesgarás a que te detengan y te acusen de secuestro.

—Tu padre…

—Mi padre tiene inmunidad diplomática, pero tú no. Su palabra puede ser sagrada en Moon, pero su carta de autorización no vale ni el papel en el que está escrita cuando se trata de una ciudadana de Estados Unidos residente en el país.

—Estás mintiendo.

—Puedes comprobarlo cuando quieras. Te daré mi número de la segundad social para ponértelo más fácil.

—No tienes número de la seguridad social.

—Lo tengo. Lo recibí cuando me convertí en ciudadana estadounidense.

—Eso no es posible.

—Lo es.

—Si todo lo que dices es verdad, ¿por qué viniste conmigo ayer?

— ¿Por qué huir? —apartó la mirada y puso una expresión que Chiba no logró descifrar—. No lo entenderías.

—Tu padre no sabe nada de tu doble nacionalidad.

—No tengo doble nacionalidad. Renuncié a la nacionalidad moon para convertirme en ciudadana de este país.

— ¿Por qué? —exclamó él. En Moon era una princesa. En Estados Unidos sólo era una mujer con una familia rica y tradicional.

Pero sus actos no cambiaban lo que era. Serena seguía siendo la hija de un poderoso rey que esperaba verla casada con el hombre que había elegido para ella. SÍ Serena se negaba, provocaría una ruptura irreparable con su familia real.

Chiba siempre había creído que era inmune a la traición y la falta de amor de su madre, pero tenía que admitir que si pudiera tenerla en su vida sin que ella intentara utilizarlo… querría tenerla. La carencia de una verdadera familia desde la muerte de su padre lo había sumido en más de una ocasión en una profunda melancolía.

—Moon no permite la doble nacionalidad. La familia de mi padre siempre ha esperado una lealtad absoluta de su pueblo.

—También es tu familia, princesa.

Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros otra vez, con el rostro inexpresivo.

—No puedo creer que tu padre no sepa nada de tu cambio de nacionalidad.

—No es algo que pudiera haber previsto. El equipo de seguridad no vigilaba mis gestiones ni los trámites burocráticos.

— ¿Ya tenías tu nacionalidad cuando nos conocimos?

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque sabía que algún día me haría falta —suspiró y frunció el ceño. Chiba no soportaba verla triste—. No espero que lo entiendas, después de haber dejado muy claro lo que piensas sobre mis deberes familiares, pero cuando mis padres me echaron perdieron el derecho a dirigir mi vida.

—Ellos no te echaron.

—Llámalo como quieras. Me enviaron a vivir a este país. Y yo elegí ser americana.

—Bueno… Has dicho que querías hacer un trato a cambio de tu conformidad.

—Así es.

—Además de tiempo, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—A ti, Sebastian. Te quiero a ti.


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro La Princesa Y El Guardaespaldas de Monroe Lucy perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 10:**

Si Serena no hubiera estado tan nerviosa, se habría echado a reír al ver la expresión de Darien. Hasta ese momento había conseguido ocultar sus emociones, pero si tenía cuidado su máscara empezaría a resquebrajarse muy pronto.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres decir con que me quieres… a mí?

—Es muy simple —dijo ella, obligándose a hablar con naturalidad a pesar del nudo que tenía en la garganta—. Quiero tener sexo contigo… y más de una vez, por eso también quiero tiempo.

—No soy un gigoló —declaró el, visiblemente ofendido.

—No estoy diciendo que vaya a pagarte.

—Es lo mismo.

—No seas tan puritano. Lo quieras admitir o no… tú también me deseas —respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente. Estaba siendo más difícil de lo que había imaginado—. En circunstancias normales, dos personas normales que se desean mutuamente acabarían juntas en la cama.

— ¿Estás insinuando que no soy normal, princesa?

— ¿Un multimillonario que dirige negocios por todo el mundo y que tiene su propia agencia de detectives? No, no creo que seas un hombre normal.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

— ¿Igual que cuando digo ser ciudadana estadounidense?

Chiba dejó escapar un gemido de frustración.

—Oye, no te estoy pidiendo nada que no quieras dar. Piénsalo, Darien —se puso en pie—. Y mientras lo piensas, ¿por qué no avisas a ese chico tan guapo para que venga a recoger las cosas? —sugirió, y se quitó la camiseta mientras se alejaba de la mesa para ofrecerle a Darien un atisbo de lo que le estaba ofreciendo. A Serena le costaba reconocerse en un descaro semejante, pero nunca se había acobardado a la hora de perseguir lo que quería.

Y ahora quería libertad. Una liberación sexual que, por desgracia, sólo Darien podía proporcionarle… por mucho que hubiera bromeado sobre el chico del desayuno. El joven le había tocado la cadera, pero ni mucho menos le había afectado tanto como la mirada de Darien cuando ella se levantó para enseñarle el tatuaje.

Sólo llevaba cinco minutos en el jacuzzi cuando Darien irrumpió en la habitación.

— ¿Qué pasa con tu príncipe? —le preguntó con voz fría y severa.

—Por última vez, él no es mi novio ni mi príncipe ni mi nada. Mi padre y tú podéis pensar lo que queráis, pero la única verdad es que yo nunca he dado mi consentimiento, ni implícito ni del tipo que sea, para que mi padre elija a mi futuro marido.

—Sabías que él creía tener el derecho de hacerlo.

—También creyó que tenía el derecho a echarme de casa como si no fuera más que un objeto cuando tenía seis años. No estuve de acuerdo con eso y no estoy de acuerdo con esto.

— ¿Sólo quieres sexo? —Le preguntó él, sin apenas contener su temperamento—. ¿No esperas que se convierta en algo más?

—Tranquilo, Darien. Me enamoré de ti hace ocho años porque pensé que eras un hombre distinto. No tienes de qué preocuparte. No podría enamorarme de un hombre tan parecido a mi padre, por muy sexy que sea.

—Entonces, ¿por qué demonios quieres tener sexo conmigo?

—Mis motivos no son asunto tuyo. La pregunta es: ¿estás dispuesto?

Él masculló una palabra tan explícita como soez.

—Esa esa la idea, sí —bromeó ella.

La mirada de Chiba, aunque furiosa, la excitó de un modo tan extraño como intenso. Serena lo deseaba como nunca había deseado a ningún otro hombre. Era una reacción incomprensible, irracional, pero única y exclusiva.

Él murmuró algo en voz baja que Serena no alcanzó a entender.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

—He dicho que no puedo creerlo.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué te cuesta tanto creer?

—Que estés intentando chantajearme para que me acueste contigo —hablaba lentamente, como si se lo estuviera explicando a una persona torpe y obtusa.

Serena no se ofendió. Al fin y al cabo Darien Chiba era un hombre y estaba acostumbrado a controlar cualquier tipo de situación. La revelación de su nacionalidad lo había dejado confuso y aturdido, y eso no debía de gustarle nada de nada.

—No es chantaje. Es un trato. Y, sinceramente, tú te llevas la mejor parle. No tengo la menor obligación de cooperar contigo, pero tengo mis razones para hacerlo. A cambio quiero algo que, si fueras sincero contigo mismo y conmigo, tú también admitirías que deseas.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan atrevida?

— ¿Es que una princesa no puede serlo?

— ¿Quieres la verdad?

—Estaría bien, sí.

Chiba la miró en silencio por unos segundos. Ella estuvo a punto de estremecerse bajo su escrutinio, pero a duras penas consiguió mantener su actitud indolente y despreocupada.

Entonces una media sonrisa asomó a su boca.

—Tu franqueza y empeño para conseguir lo que quieres me resultan… excitantes.

Serena bajó la mirada a sus pantalones y sintió cómo se ponía colorada.

—Ya veo…

Él soltó una breve carcajada.

—Sí, supongo que lo puedes ver. La verdad, no sé por qué me parece tan tentadora esta situación.

—Um… ¿quizá porque tú también me deseas?

—Hay algo muy excitante en una joven inocente que se muestra tan descarada.

— ¿Tan seguro estás de que soy inocente?

—Se te da bien actuar, princesa, pero le has ruborizado al ver mi erección, y eso dice más sobre tu inexperiencia que cualquier comentario que puedas hacer, por descarado que sea.

Ella se mordió el labio. El rubor volvía a delatarla.

—Supongo que no pasa nada porque te lo diga… —él ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, como si esperase su respuesta con interés—. Aún soy virgen —confesó, pero no le dio más detalles. Chiba no tenía por qué saber que era el único hombre con quien había compartido una cierta intimidad sexual.

Él asintió. Ella suspiró y él volvió a reírse.

—Has hecho bien en decírmelo.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Quieres decir que no lo sabes… después de haber leído todos esos libros sobre sexo?

— ¿Tendrás más cuidado?

—Lo tendría en cualquier caso, pero… sí.

Serena lo había imaginado. Quizá se había pasado de lista, pero al menos había quedado todo claro.

—Entonces… ¿trato hecho?

—Eso depende.

El corazón le dio un vuelco a Serena. ¿Chiba iba a aceptar su oferta o qué?

— ¿De qué? —le preguntó con una voz embarazosamente chillona.

Él se quitó la chaqueta. Era de color gris pizarra y de un elegante y exclusivo diseño inglés, aunque Serena no sabía por qué se estaba lijando en esos detalles. Tal vez porque si prestaba atención al hecho de que Chiba so estuviera desnudando… porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo, ¿no?… correría el riesgo de sufrir una hiperventilación.

Se mordió el labio mientras él se aflojaba la cortaba. Quería preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, pero temía cuál pudiera ser la respuesta. Tal vez se había precipitado en sus conclusiones y Chiba sólo estuviera poniéndose cómodo. Hacía mucho calor allí dentro, después de todo.

— ¿Serena?

— ¿Si?

Él se desabrochó el botón superior de su impecable camisa blanca.

— ¿Cuáles son exactamente las condiciones del acuerdo?

— ¿Condiciones?

—Sí, Serena. Condiciones. Soy un hombre de negocios. Quiero saber lo que esperas exactamente a cambio de tu cooperación.

—Ya te lo he dicho — ¿iba a obligarla a que se lo deletreara?

—Quieres sexo, eso ya lo sé. Pero también dijiste que querías tiempo. ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?

Ella tragó saliva, intentando humedecer su garganta reseca.

—No lo había pensado —era cierto. Sólo sabía que una noche no sería suficiente. Pero se sintió estúpida al admitirlo. Al fin y al cabo, era ella quien había propuesto el trato y debería haber pensado en las condiciones antes de sugerirlo.

—Comprenderás que no me sienta cómodo con un acuerdo de duración indefinida. Tu padre está esperando resultados.

—Y tú no estás dispuesto a que tu reputación profesional se vea perjudicada —igual que ocho años antes.

—Preferiría que no.

—Um… —se lamió los labios, pensando—. Una semana… siete días.

—Eso es demasiado. Tu padre sabe que yo espero encontrarle antes.

—Que tú esperes que algo suceda no significa que tenga que ser así.

—Para mí sí.

—Esta vez, no.

—Ya te he encontrado, princesa.

—Mi padre no tiene por qué saberlo.

—Tengo una responsabilidad… Es mi cliente.

—Sí, tu responsabilidad es encontrar a su hija y entregársela. Pero no podrás hacerlo si yo me niego a cooperar… a menos que quieras enfrentarte a acciones legales. Así que, técnicamente, necesitas una semana para cumplir con tu obligación.

—Tres días, princesa.

A Serena se le agotó la paciencia y las ganas de seguir discutiendo. Estaba cansada de las trabas que ponía Chiba para algo tan simple y natural como un deseo sexual compartido.

—De acuerdo —respondió fríamente—. Si crees que en dos noches podemos apagar el fuego que arde entre nosotros, me someteré a tu vasta experiencia en este campo.

Él la miró con ojos muy abiertos.

—Esperaba una contraoferta, princesa.

—Pues te has equivocado —salió de la bañera y agarró una toalla del banco para empezar a secarse, ignorando a Darien.

—He dicho tres días, no dos noches, Serena.

—Es lo mismo —murmuró ella, encogiéndose de hombros sin molestarse en mirarlo.

—No, no es lo mismo. Tres días quiere decir setenta y dos horas. Si empiezan ahora, abarcarían tres noches.

Serena sintió un destello de esperanza, pero lo reprimió rápidamente. Al fin y al cabo, Chiba le había negado una semana.

—Entendido y anotado —murmuró mientras se ponía la camiseta.

— ¿Adónde vas?

—A darme una ducha.

—Podemos empezar en la ducha, pero preferiría que pasáramos un rato en el jacuzzi.

Entonces ella lo miró y vio que estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba. Se había bajado la cremallera de los pantalones y su erección era evidente a través de los bóxers negros. Y lejos de parecer vulnerable e inseguro, ofrecía la misma imagen resuelta y autoritaria de siempre.

— ¿Es una sugerencia o una orden?

— ¿Qué quieres que sea?

A Serena se le desbocó el corazón, pero antes de que diera responder él se acercó a ella y le puso la mano la mejilla.

— ¿Quieres que yo me haga cargo de todo?

— ¿Eso te piden tus amantes? —le preguntó ella con voz jadeante.

—Aquí sólo estamos tú y yo, Serena —bajó la mano a su cuello y la posó en el costado de un pecho, con pulgar a un centímetro del pezón.

—Quiero…

—Sí, nena, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Quiero quedarme en el jacuzzi.

—Estupendo —dijo él con una sonrisa—. Pero no es eso lo que te he preguntado.

Ella tragó saliva, sintiéndose cada vez más nerviosa y, al mismo tiempo, más poderosa. Chiba le había dado la oportunidad de elegir, y algo en su interior la ¡acuciaba a confiar en él.

—Lo que decida ahora… ¿se mantendrá durante los tres días?

—De momento lo limitaremos al jacuzzi.

—De acuerdo.

— ¿De acuerdo qué?

—Quiero que tú te hagas cargo de todo —su cabeza no estaba tan segura, pero su cuerpo sabía que era lo mejor.

El destello de alivio que brilló en los ojos azules de Chiba se lo confirmó, un segundo antes de que su pulgar cubriera la escasa distancia que lo separaba del pezón. A pesar del sujetador y de la camiseta que se interponían entre su piel y la suya, sintió una descarga; eléctrica que se propagó hasta el otro pecho y que alcanzó su entrepierna.

¿Estás segura, princesa? Porque durante los próximos tres días… las próximas setenta y dos horas… sólo estaremos tú y yo y nadie más.

—En ese caso… —volvió a tragar saliva—. Lo estoy.

Los labios de Chiba se curvaron en una de sus escasas sonrisas y se inclinó para besarla. Apenas fue un roce fugaz, pero de algún modo bastaba para sellar su acuerdo. Una parte de Serena deseaba que aquello pasara en su noche de bodas, pero sabía que sí no superaba lo de Darien, no podría compartir aquella intimidad con nadie. Y mucho menos con el príncipe Zafiro.

—Voy a quitarte esto —dijo él, agarrando el bajo de su camiseta.

Ella asintió y levantó los brazos para facilitarle la tarea. No era la primera vez que llevaba un bañador delante de él, pero en aquella ocasión se sintió más expuesta que nunca.

La mirada de Chiba la recorrió de arriba abajo, haciéndola temblar con una caricia invisible.

—Eres preciosa…

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí —levantó las manos y descendió con los dedos desde sus sienes hasta sus caderas—. Eres la mujer más sensual y fascinante que jamás he visto.

A Serena le pareció una exageración, pero sabía que Chiba no prodigaba halagos vacíos.

—Me alegra que me veas así…

—Y a mí me alegra que me desees tanto como yo te deseo a ti.

Por fin lo había reconocido en voz alta. Serena no supo lo mucho que necesitaba oír aquellas palabras hasta que finalmente salieron de su boca. El alivio fue tan inmenso que las rodillas le cedieron y estuvo a punto de caer, pero él la agarró por las caderas y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

— ¿Estás bien, princesa?

—Mejor que bien —respondió ella. La sinceridad de Chiba se merecería la suya propia.

—Estupendo… porque ahora voy a besarte y a quitarte el sujetador. Y voy a contemplarte como quise hacerlo hace ocho años.

—Sí —dijo ella con un hilo de voz. Él unió su boca a la suya y ella volvió a probar el sabor con el que llevaba soñando tantos años. La lengua de Chiba se introdujo en su boca y la retiró lentamente, mordiéndole el labio inferior.

—Darien… —protestó ella con un gemido.

—Ten paciencia, princesa —volvió a besarla al tiempo que le desabrochaba la parte superior del biquini. La prenda cayó al suelo, sin que ninguno de los dos le prestara la menor atención. Los ojos de Serena estaban fijos en los de Darien, y él devoraba con la mirada la piel recién descubierta.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? —le preguntó ella, asombrada.

— ¿El qué?

—Tocarme con la mirada.

—No lo sé… Sólo sé que eres un regalo para mis sentidos.

— ¿No quieres tocarme? —se atrevió a preguntarle.

—Oh, claro que quiero tocarte, princesa, pero antes quiero verlo… todo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro La Princesa Y El Guardaespaldas de Monroe Lucy perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 11:**

Serena se humedeció los labios, muy nerviosa, y tomó aire antes de hablar.

—Está bien.

—Quítate la parte de abajo.

— ¿Yo?

—Sí, tú.

—Pero…

—Si lo hago yo, no podré evitar tocarte. Y aún no estoy listo para hacerlo.

—A mí me parece que sí lo estás.

Él se echó a reír, aliviando un poco la tensión.

—Más que listo. Y ahora haz lo que te digo, princesa.

—No sé si debería… Se supone que una princesa no recibe órdenes.

—Eres mi princesa… por ahora. Y eso significa que puedes acatar mis órdenes.

—En caso de que quiera hacerlo.

—Creía que habíamos zanjado esa parte.

Ella sonrió y se quitó la parte inferior del biquini. Extrañamente, no se sentía tímida ni cohibida por estar completamente desnuda ante él, sino impaciente por ver la reacción que le provocaba.

No quedó decepcionada. Una especie de jadeo ronco retumbó en el pecho de Darien. Sus ojos se entornaron, pero sus pupilas se dilataron por la excitación y su cuerpo se puso aún más rígido como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por no tocarla.

Ella se estremeció ante su intenso escrutinio, sintiéndose muy mojada entre los muslos. Tenía los pezones tan duros que le escocían con el suave roce del aire. Al final no fue él quien se movió, sino ella. Sus pies la acercaron a Chiba como si tuvieran voluntad propia.

—Detente —ordenó él.

—No puedo —dijo ella, dando otro pasó.

Chiba soltó otra especie de rugido y la agarró por los hombros, tiró frenéticamente de ella y tomó posesión de su boca con una fuerza incontenible. Sus lenguas se enzarzaron en un duelo salvaje donde la inexperiencia de Serena no suponía el menor obstáculo.

En realidad, había practicado unas cuantas veces en su propia mano, pero a él no parecía importarle aquella agresividad descontrolada. De hecho, parecía gustarle mucho, a juzgar por su creciente arrebato.

A ella también le gustaba, y sobre todo le encantaba el roce de sus pechos desnudos contra su torso. Era una sensación tan increíble que perdió la concentración en el beso, pero Darien siguió besándola con una pasión desenfrenada y la obligaba a amoldar sus labios, y ella lo hizo de manera inconsciente mientras usaba sus cuerpos para explorar nuevos placeres. ¿Cómo había podido pasarse veintisiete años sin sentir algo parecido?

¿Cómo?

La respuesta era más inquietante que satisfactoria. Porque ningún otro hombre en su vida había sido Darien. Por eso lo estaba haciendo ahora, se recordó a sí misma. Y estaba dispuesta a disfrutarlo al máximo.

Intentó frotarse contra el bulto de Chiba, pero él apartó los labios y la besó en la frente.

—Tranquila, princesa… Todo llegará.

—Darien, por favor…

—Sé lo que necesitas… ¿Confías en mí?

—Sí —respondió instintivamente, aunque su cerebro pudiera pensar lo contrario.

—Entonces espera un poco.

—No quiero esperar… —no podía reconocerse a sí misma, suplicando y jadeando de aquella manera.

—Pero vas a hacerlo.

Ella lo miró y vio el deseo que ardía en sus ojos azules. Respiró hondo y aceptó.

—De acuerdo.

Él asintió y retrocedió unos centímetros, lo suficiente para romper el contado corporal.

—Respira para mí, princesa.

Fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta de que estaba jadeando y tuvo que concentrarse en respirar normalmente, de manera que su nivel de excitación, tan intensa que casi resultaba dolorosa, empezó a decrecer ligeramente. No se apagó su deseo, ni mucho menos, pero fue más consciente del ventilador que giraba sobre sus cabezas y del ruido que hacían los surtidores del jacuzzi.

Miró a su alrededor y vio el lujoso spa con otros ojos. El jacuzzi estaba en una esquina, y en la otra había una piscina de agua cristalina que conectaba con el exterior. Serena había abierto la mampara cuando se desconectó la alarma, de manera que podía oírse la bonita fuente que se levantaba en el jardín y la cascada artificial que caía en la piscina.

—Si quieres que me calme un poco, deberíamos ir a la piscina en vez de al jacuzzi —dijo.

La sonrisa de Darien fue tan sexy que desbarató cualquier intento por tranquilizarse.

—Buena idea, preciosa.

— ¿Vas a quitarte los pantalones?

—Después de que te hayas metido en el agua.

Ella hizo un mohín con los labios y él se echó a reír.

— ¿Sabes lo adorable que estás cuando pones esa cara?

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Nunca hacía mohines, ¿y, de verdad creía él que era adorable? Su sonrisa parecía confirmárselo, desde luego.

— ¿Quieres que me meta en el agua?

—Sí.

—Pero tú vas a acompañarme, ¿verdad? —no tenía el menor deseo de «calmarse» sola.

—Pues claro, princesa. ¿Dónde estaría si no la diversión?

—De acuerdo —se giró y caminó hacia los escalones que descendían al agua. Un rato antes había metido la mano para comprobar la temperatura y sabía que era deliciosa, pero en esos momentos le provocó un escalofrío en su piel sobrecalentada. Aun así, se obligó a bajar los escalones hasta que el sonido de la tela deslizándose contra la piel la hizo detenerse y girarse para mirar a Chiba.

Se había quitado los pantalones y también los calzoncillos, y su enorme miembro apuntaba erecto hacia su estómago. ¿Parecía más grande que aquella mañana?

Serena tragó saliva. Sí, lo parecía. Chiba empezó a caminar hacia ella y Serena casi se quedó sin respiración. Su cuerpo era una autentica obra de arte. Absolutamente perfecto.

—Me estás mirando como si quisieras devorarme —dijo él.

—Tul vez sea eso lo que quiera.

—No digas esas cosas… O me darás ideas para lo que no estás preparada.

— ¿Quién dice que no esté preparada?

Chiba gimió.

—Por favor, princesa… cállate aunque sólo sea un minuto.

Ella obedeció y se sumergió completamente en el agua para nadar hasta el extremo de la parte interior de la piscina. No era muy larga, pero sí lo suficiente para ofrecerle a Chiba una imagen de su cuerpo en movimiento.

Una parte de ella quería llevarlo hasta el límite. Estaba desesperada por consumar su relación… su trato, más bien. Era un trato, no una relación, y más le valdría recordarlo, por doloroso que fuera.

Unas fuertes manos la agarraron por la cintura y tiraron de ella hacia atrás.

—No se puede provocar a un halcón sin atenerse a las consecuencias…

— ¿Qué consecuencias? —preguntó ella con voz ahogada.

—Los halcones son aves de presa.

—Creo que… quiero ser tu presa, querido Darien.

El cuerpo de Chiba se estremeció.

—Di eso otra vez.

— ¿Qué quiero ser tu presa?

—Lo que me has llamado.

— ¿Darien?

Él le gruñó al oído.

—Querido —repitió ella.

—Me gusta —parecía confuso, e incluso molesto por la admisión.

—A mí también me gusta —afirmó ella, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyándola en su hombro.

Él le dio la vuelta para encararla.

—Nunca he deseado tanto a una mujer como te deseo a ti.

Volvía a parecer molesto, y Serena no quiso hacer ningún comentario sobre su sorprendente declaración. Pero las palabras salieron de su boca sin poder evitarlo.

—Ojalá me hubieras deseado tanto hace ocho años…

—Te deseaba.

—No es cierto. Te fuiste.

—En aquella ocasión no tenías nada para chantajearme. Bueno… sí lo tenías, pero no lo sabías.

Sus palabras aturdieron a Serena. ¿La estaba tocando sólo por el trato que habían hecho? Era lo que le estaba insinuando… Y también decía que podría haberlo chantajeado ocho años antes.

Entonces supo de qué estaba hablando. Ocho años atrás se había quedado tan conmocionada por la traición de Chiba que no se había parado a pensar que él también estaba traicionando a su padre. Al tocarla de aquella manera tan íntima estaba infringiendo gravemente su ética profesional.

Había tardado un par de años en hablar del tema con Mina y volcar en ella sus penas. Su amiga le había asegurado que para Darien no sólo había sido un trabajo, porque un hombre como él nunca pondría en compromiso a una persona virgen e inocente para cumplir con su deber, y mucho menos si su deber era protegerla.

Aquella certeza la había ayudado a recuperar un poco de confianza en sí misma. No lo bastante para abrirse lo suficiente a otro hombre, pero algo era algo.

Miró el rostro de Darien e intentó leer su expresión, sin éxito. Era obvio que la deseaba, y mucho, pero también había dejado claro que no intentaría saciar ese deseo si no fuera por el trato. Serena ya lo sabía, y sin embargo se negaba a aceptarlo. Se había convencido a sí misma de que, a pesar de lo que Chiba dijera, existía algo entre ellos que los superaba a ambos. Pero, por alguna razón, esas palabras le afectaban en ese momento como nunca le habían afectado.

Tal vez porque Chiba las estaba diciendo a pesar de lo que habían hecho y de la prueba palpable de su excitación.

Tal vez porque finalmente estaba reconociendo que la deseaba y al mismo tiempo dejándole claro que sólo lo hacía por un pacto…

Fuera como fuera, no podía huir de la horrible verdad. Pero tampoco podía afrontarla. No importaba que creyera estar preparada. No importaban los principios que estuvieran dispuesta a sacrificar. Por mucho que deseara a Darien, en aquel instante supo que no lo deseaba como resultado de un trato.

Tal vez nunca pudiera superar lo que sentía por él, pero si no podía tenerlo porque él la deseara do verdad… prefería no tenerlo de ninguna manera.

Se apartó de él sin la menor dificultad, ya que Chiba no se lo esperaba, y se impulsó hacia atrás hasta llegar a los escalones.

—Esto ha sido una equivocación. Podemos irnos esta tarde como estaba previsto. Iré a Washington y me reuniré con mi padre.

El dolor era insoportable, pero no iba a derrumbarse emocionalmente como había hecho con diecinueve años. Al menos Darien no le había mentido. Solo había mentido ella a sí misma.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —le preguntó él. ¿Y se puede saber adónde vas?

—Voy a mi habitación a vestirme y a hacer el equipaje.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó él, prácticamente gritando—. ¿Por qué?

—No quiero chantajearte para que tengas sexo conmigo.

—No es lo que estabas diciendo hace unos minutos.

—Creía… — ¿podría explicarse y salir de allí dignamente? Tenía que intentarlo, porque su orgullo no le permitiría lo contrario—. Creía que tú me deseaba.

—Y te deseo, maldita sea.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta de que maldices mucho cuando estás enfadado?

— ¿Y eso qué narices tiene que ver?

—Um… nada. Sólo era una observación.

—No intentes cambiar de tema. ¿De qué tienes miedo, princesa? Te dije que no te haría daño.

—No se trata de eso —dijo, luchando contra el deseo de volver a sus brazos.

—Entonces, ¿de qué se trata? —entornó la mirada amenazadoramente—. ¿Es una venganza por lo de hace ocho años?

—No, claro que no.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás ahí y yo estoy aquí? —Su cuerpo se puso en tensión, preparado para ponerse en movimiento—. ¡Al cuerno! —exclamó, y se lanzó hacia ella.

Serena sólo pudo dar un paso atrás antes de que él la hubiera agarrado fuertemente por la cintura.

Tiró de ella hacia él y volvió a sumergirla en el agua.

—Y ahora explícalo. Hazlo de un modo claro y concreto para que no haya lugar a malentendidos.

Vaya… Estaba realmente furioso, más de lo que nunca lo había visto, Y sin embargo Serena no temía por su persona. La agarraba con fuerza, pero sin hacerle daño.

—Iré a Washington… no tienes que acostarte conmigo para conseguir que colabore de buen grado.

— ¿Y si quiero hacer el amor contigo de todas formas?

—No quieres hacerlo. Sólo lo has dicho porque te sentías chantajeado.

—También he dicho que te deseo más de lo que nunca he deseado a otra mujer.

—Me deseabas hace ocho años y no hiciste nada porque yo no te obligué a hacerlo.

— ¡Serena!

— ¿Qué? Eso es lo que has dicho.

—Ya sé lo que he dicho.

—Ya… ya puedes soltarme —quería apartarse de él antes de suplicarle que le hiciera el amor y acabar odiándose a sí misma.

Él bajó la cabeza hasta que sus frentes se tocaron y suspiró.

—No, nena. No puedo soltarte.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque necesito hacer el amor contigo.

—Pero has dicho que…

—Ya sé lo que he dicho —repitió él—. Hace ocho años tuve la fortaleza necesaria para marcharme sin acabar lo que empezamos. Tal vez pudiera volver a tenerla ahora si no fuera por el trato, o tal vez no. Lo único que sé es que hemos llegado demasiado lejos para dar media vuelta… a menos que de verdad no quieras hacerlo.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Entonces… ¿esto no es por el trato? ¿Me deseas de verdad? ¿Aun sabiendo que iré a Washington contigo, pase lo que pase?

—Sí.

— ¿Y no me guardarás rencor durante tres días?

—No te guardaría rencor ni durante una semana, pero creo que será mejor si respetamos el plan original.

Serena no necesitó preguntarle por qué. Creía saber el motivo y estaba tristemente de acuerdo. Tenía la dolorosa sospecha de que cuanto más tiempo pasaran juntos mayor y más prolongado sería el deseo. Si Chiba era brutalmente sincero, ella también podía serlo, al menos consigo misma. No sólo se trataba de superar una fijación sexual que podría durarle el resto de su vida, sino de compartir algo que nunca podría volver a sentir con el único hombre que le había llegado al corazón. Tal vez volviera a enamorarse algún día, pero nunca sería como en ese momento. El vínculo que compartían era demasiado especial, y así lo sentía ella sin importar lo que él sintiera… o no sintiera.

—Tres días —dijo Serena.

—Tres días —corroboró él.

Entonces la besó y un caudal de emociones avivó las chispas de pasión que él había prendido antes, hasta que todas sus células estuvieron ardiendo de deseo febril.

El roce de sus cuerpos desnudos en el agua era increíble. Ella se contoneo contra él, descubriendo un montón de zonas erógenas mientras Chiba le recorría el cuerpo con las manos, abrasándole la piel con su tacto.

No se dio cuenta de que se estaban moviendo hasta que sintió el agua de la cascada sobre ella. Habían salido a la zona exterior de la piscina, pero a Serena no le importaba. Le resultaba maravillosamente natural… sin contar con el muro de tres metros que rodeaba el jardín y que el vecino más próximo estaba a medio kilómetro. De modo que podía relajarse, al menos mentalmente, y abandonarse a las sensaciones que Chiba le provocaba. Todo su cuerpo gritaba de placer y deseo, y esa vez nada podría calmarla.

Él la desplazó por el agua, sin despegar los labios de los suyos, hasta que alcanzaron los escalones exteriores. Entonces la levantó en brazos y la sacó de la piscina.

— ¿Adónde vamos?

Chiba asintió hacia una tumbona de hierro forjado bajo un dosel romano, en medio de la hierba esmeralda.

—Oh —murmuró ella.

Él le sonrió con una expresión cálida e indulgente, pero ella tuvo cuidado de no sacar conclusiones erróneas. No iba a volver a engañarse a sí misma.

Chiba la posó con cuidado sobre los cojines y le cubrió el cuerpo con el suyo.

— ¿Te he dicho lo preciosa y sexy que eres, princesa?

—Creo que lo has mencionado alguna vez —respondió ella con la voz cargada de deseo.

—Mereces que te lo mencione más de una vez —dijo él, besándola por el cuello y los pechos.

—Gracias… Tú eres el hombre más sexy que he conocido.

—Me alegra oírlo —murmuró, antes de atraparle un pezón entre los labios y empezar a lamerlo con avidez.

Ella intentó tocarlo, pero él le agarró las manos y las puso sobre el cabecero de la tumbona.

—No te muevas, princesa.

—Pero quiero tocarte…

—Accediste a dejar el control en mis manos.

—Ahí dentro. Ahora estamos fuera.

—Quiero que le agarres a la barra. ¿Lo harás por mí?

Ella no podía negarle nada, y tampoco quería hacerlo.

—Sí.

Si las caricias de Chiba le habían parecido intensas, no podían compararse con lo que estaba a punto de experimentar. Chiba le acarició, lamió, mordisqueó y estimuló hasta el último palmo de su piel, dejándola temblorosa, jadeante y a punto de explotar. Entonces le separó las piernas con suavidad y se inclinó para llevar la lengua hasta la parte más íntima de su ser.

Serena alcanzó el clímax en cuestión de segundos y enseguida empezó a gestar otro, La lengua de Chiba le proporcionaba un placer incesante mientras su dedo exploraba el interior de su sexo. Sintió una presión punzante y un poco de dolor, pero el placer barría cualquier otra sensación. Entonces Chiba introdujo un segundo dedo y los presionó hacia el interior, hasta tocar la barrera virginal.

Un segundo orgasmo estalló en su interior en menos de un minuto. Chiba presionó un poco más y un dolor agudo se mezcló con la explosión de euforia y placer.

Cuando retiró los dedos los tenía manchados de sangre. Serena la vio a través de la neblina que empañaba sus ojos y supo lo que significaba. Chiba había roto su última barrera y la había reclamado como suya, como ningún otro hombre había podido hacer.

Una parle de ella que ni siquiera sabía que existía experimentó una alegría salvaje.

Chiba se movió hacia arriba hasta cubrirla con su cuerpo. Apretó su miembro endurecido contra el sexo de Serena, pero en vez de penetrarla empezó a frotarle el clítoris con toda su erección.

— ¿Qué… cómo… qué…? —balbuceó ella. No podía articular una frase coherente, pero sabía que no era así como debía hacerse.

Salvo que la sensación era maravillosa, y él también parecía estar disfrutando. Su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca de éxtasis mientras sus embestidas iban ganando en fuerza y velocidad. El cuerpo de Serena llevaba tanto tiempo esperándolo que empezó a buscar un nuevo orgasmo, y cuando éste llegó, oyó cómo Chiba gritaba y sintió algo cálido y húmedo salpicándole el vientre.

Todo fue tan intenso que Serena sintió que iba a desmayarse, pero se aferró a los restos de conciencia para no perderse ni un momento de placer.

Darien dijo algo contra su sien que ella no logró entender.

— ¿Qué? —le preguntó en voz baja y aturdida.

Por un instante pareció que a Chiba le invadía el pánico, pero enseguida adoptó su expresión de siempre y negó con la cabeza.

—Nada.

—Si tú lo dices…

—Quiero hacerlo otra vez.

—Menos mal que tenemos tres días.

Una sombra cruzó fugazmente los rasgos de Chiba, antes de asentir.

—Sí.


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro La Princesa Y El Guardaespaldas de Monroe Lucy perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 12:**

Chiba encontró a Serena en el salón, durmiendo con el cuerpo hecho un ovillo en el sofá de cuero. La había dejado sola mientras respondía algunos e-mails y hacía algunas llamadas, pero había apagado el ordenador sin leer todos los correos y había ignorado una llamada importante de Japón para ir a ver qué estaba haciendo Serena.

Se había convertido en una poderosa adicción. No sólo hacer el amor con ella, sino estar con ella.

Por primera vez en su vida, consideraba la posibilidad de estar enamorado. De una mujer comprometida con otro hombre… ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensato?

Salvo que Serena no consideraba que estuviera comprometida con otro hombre, y por tanto, él tampoco lo creía. El primer día que llegaron al chalet, ella le había dicho que era igual que su padre. Tal vez tuviera algunos rasgos en común con el rey de Moon, pero nunca llegaría al extremo de obligar a su princesa a casarse con quien no quería.

Había sido un idiota al creer otra cosa. Por muchas cosas que le hubiera dicho, se había dado cuenta de que, en el fondo, había accedido a ir a buscarla sólo para poder estar con ella y protegerla. Incluso de su familia si fuera necesario. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera estado tan ciego? Siempre había sido un hombre muy testarudo, y se había repetido mil veces que nunca caería presa del amor.

Pero así Le había ocurrido.

Y tenía que admitir que no le desagradaba en absoluto.

Ojalá tuviera la certeza de que la familia de Serena, o incluso ella misma, responderían a sus sentimientos con la misma aprobación. Serena le había dicho que nunca podría amarlo porque se parecía demasiado a su padre, pero él confiaba en hacerla cambiar de opinión. Por desgracia, ella seguía refiriéndose a sus juegos eróticos como sexo, y consecuentemente seguía negándole a Chiba una parte esencial de sí misma. Él lo sentía y estaba loco por alcanzarla, y el único modo que tenía para conseguirlo era haciendo el amor.

No habían practicado el coito, pero sí habían hecho todo lo demás. Chiba le había dicho que esperaría a que ella hubiera sanado un poco sus heridas vaginales antes de intentar penetrarla. No quería que la primera vez que sus cuerpos se unieran se echara a perder por la irritación que había provocado la ruptura del himen.

Estaba decidido a que fuera su primera vez, pero no la última. Y ocurriría aquella noche, cuando expiraba el plazo acordado en su pacto.

Pero de momento sólo quería estar con ella. Tal vez fuera un sentimental, pero también era lo bastante maduro, por fin, para reconocerlo. Naturalmente, que fuera ciudadana de Estados Unidos lo había ayudado a aclarar sus sentimientos. Y si su padre no tuviera ningún control legal sobre ella, era perfectamente posible que Serena y Chiba pudieran tener un futuro en común.

Se sentó junto a sus pies y ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió. Su rostro reflejaba un amor radiante y sincero, pero al cabo de unos segundos su expresión se apagó.

Chiba reprimió un suspiro de frustración. Era culpa suya, y él iba a arreglarlo. Ocho años atrás había cometido un error al marcharse, y cuatro días antes había cometido otro error cuando fue en su busca para devolverla a su familia.

Su intención era enmendar ambos errores de una vez y para siempre.

—Dijiste que no podía entender por qué habías huido. Me gustaría que me lo explicaras ahora.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella con la voz todavía adormilada.

Él alargó una mano y le acarició el pelo.

—Porque quiero conocerte mejor… porque quiero entenderlo todo sobre ti.

Serena se echó a reír.

—Las mujeres son difíciles de entender… Te podría llevar toda la vida.

—Tal vez. ¿Y eso sería tan horrible?

Los ojos azules de Serena se abrieron como platos.

—Debes de estar bromeando.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo él, parafraseando una de las frases favoritas de Serena.

Ella frunció el ceño y él le alisó las arrugas del entrecejo con la punta del dedo.

—Dime por qué huiste.

—Estaba asustada.

— ¿Por qué? Eres ciudadana norteamericana.

—Y mi padre es un rey. Temía lo que pudiera hacer para obligarme a acatar su voluntad… y lo que pudiera hacer yo en un esfuerzo desesperado por ganarme su aprobación.

—Así que huiste por precaución.

—Y para obligarlo a que enviara a alguien en mí busca. Alguien que no tuviera inmunidad diplomática.

«Muy inteligente», pensó Chiba. «Y eficaz».

—Tu plan funcionó.

—Del modo más inesperado.

— ¿Inesperado? Tenías que saber que tu padre no recurriría a la empresa de seguridad que te había perdido el rastro.

Ella se incorporó en el sofá, de modo que sus cuerpos se tocaron.

—Tienes razón. Creo que mi esperanza era que recurriera a ti. Después de todo, ya habías demostrado tu experiencia en el pasado.

—Pero aun así te sorprendió volver a verme.

—Creo que siempre tendrás la capacidad de sorprenderme, Darien.

—Y tú siempre tendrás la capacidad de distraerme.

Ella le sonrió.

— ¿Ahora es cuando empiezan los besos?

—En realidad, ahora es cuando te recuerdo que esta noche vamos a salir y que tienes que vestirte.

—Ya salimos anoche —se mordió el labio inferior, algo que siempre hacía cuando estaba pensando o intentando reunir el valor para algo—. Preferiría quedarme contigo…

—El lugar al que quiero llevarte es muy especial.

—Nada puede ser tan especial como pasar tiempo los dos solos.

—Me alegra saberlo, pero esto es muy importante para mí. Por favor, princesa.

—No tengo nada que ponerme.

—Si subes a la habitación, verás tu ropa en la cama.

— ¿Han traído un pedido mientras estaba durmiendo?

—Sí.

— ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?

—Más que nada en mi vida.

—Parece que es algo serio.

—Lo es, Serena. Es muy serio.

—Muy bien. Iré a vestirme, pero tienes que dejar que lo haga sola o no saldremos nunca de la casa.

Tenía razón, pero él ya había previsto ese detalle y había llevado su esmoquin al otro dormitorio, donde Serena había dormido la segunda noche, para cambiarse allí.

Serena había pasado tres días enamorándose de nuevo, o reconociendo que el amor que sentía por Darien cuando tenía diecinueve años nunca había muerto del todo. También se había pasado tres días obligándose a no albergar fantasías. Lo único que Darien quería de ella era sexo, y sería una estúpida si creyera otra cosa.

Pero él no sólo parecía querer una amante ocasional. Le había hecho más preguntas personales de las que ella podía recordar y se había pasado horas intentando conocerla a fondo. Igual que ocho años antes, sólo que ya no tenía que representar ningún papel ni tenía razón alguna para fingir que quería una profunda amistad con ella.

Serena había sido consciente en todo momento de que Darien planeaba entregarla a su familia para que la casaran con otro hombre. O al menos eso había creído. Pero tenía que admitir que Darien no se comportaba como si quisiera compartirla con nadie más. De hecho, los comentarios que había hecho sobre el futuro insinuaban que podrían pasarlo juntos.

Serena se había mantenido firme y tajante a la hora de ignorar esos comentarios, pero ahora se preguntaba si no se habría equivocado en sus percepciones… y si el hombre al que amaba no quería dejarla marchar.

Aquella clase de preguntas sólo podía conducir al sufrimiento y la desesperación, pero no parecía que la intención de Darien fuera hacerle daño de ningún tipo. Todo lo contrario.

Sacó el vestido de su envoltorio y ahogó un gemido. Ocho años atrás, en una de las muchas conversaciones que habían mantenido en la cafetería de State Street, ella le había dicho a Darien que el día de su boda querría llevar el traje de novia de su tía. Un vestido blanco, ceñido y bordado con abalorios, que podría haber lucido cualquier joven estrella de los años cuarenta.

Y el vestido yacía ahora en su cama, junto a unos zapatos blancos de tacón y una diadema. No era la clase de adornos que pudiera llevar en Moon. Su padre era un rey del desierto e imponía un código de etiqueta muy distinto. Era más bien un regalo que Darien le haría a… su princesa.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al preguntarse si tendría el valor necesario para intentarlo con el hombre al que estaba destinada a amar el resto de su vida. Y entonces supo, con sorprendente claridad, que no tendría el valor para… no intentarlo.

Pero antes necesitaba preguntarle una cosa a Darien.

Lo encontró en el otro dormitorio, peleándose con la pajarita y con un aspecto mucho más nervioso del que Serena le había visto jamás.

— ¿No te gusta? —le preguntó al verla entrar. Tenía la voz tensa y a Serena no le costó descifrar la emoción que oprimía la garganta de Chiba.

Era miedo.

—Me encanta. Y lo sabes. Él tragó saliva.

—Tenía la esperanza de que así fuera.

—Tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

—Lo que sea, princesa.

—Soy tu princesa, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Ésa no es la pregunta.

—Lo imaginaba.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué qué?

— ¿Por qué te fuiste hace ocho años? ¿Por qué has estado a punto de volver a irte esta vez? ¿Por qué la proposición? De eso se trata, ¿no? —señaló el vestido que llevaba colgado al brazo.

—Son muchas preguntas.

Ella no dijo nada y esperó su respuesta. Darien desistió de atarse la pajarita y se la quitó.

—Tendré que ponerme otra cosa.

—Te ayudaré si respondes a mis preguntas —le propuso ella.

—Hace ocho años creía que tu padre podía controlar tu vida por completo. Sabía… creía… que no podíamos tener ningún futuro en común. Y, sinceramente, era un alivio más que una desgracia.

— ¿Por qué?

—Ya te he hablado de mi madre.

—Sí.

—No fue la única mujer en mi vida que me enseñó que el amor es una debilidad que mi orgullo no se puede permitir.

— ¿Lo sigues creyendo?

—No.

— ¿Qué ocurrió para que pensaras de esa manera?

—Sólo he tenido dos relaciones serias. La primera intentó demandarme por una pensión después de que rompiéramos al descubrir que estaba viendo a otro hombre. Y la segunda me abandonó por alguien más rico.

~ ¿Y llegaste a pensar que todas las mujeres eran iguales?

—Puede que no todas, pero sí las mujeres por las que los hombres de mi familia se sentían atraídos. Mi padre y mi abuelo tuvieron un gusto horrible.

—Pero tú no.

La sonrisa de Darien fue tan brillante y sincera que a Serena se le volvieron a llenarlos ojos de lágrimas.

—No, yo tengo un gusto exquisito… —sus ojos destellaron fugazmente de dolor—. Ojalá me hubiera dado cuenta hace ocho años.

—Pero hace ocho años estabas convencido de que mi padre haría cualquier cosa por separarnos.

—Y con razón. Pero, por muy mal padre que haya sido, es un hombre de honor y no puede infringir la ley. Ya no eres ciudadana de su país, por lo que legalmente no puede hacer ni deshacer nada.

Serena lo comprendió todo. Darien no sólo había respetado la posición de su padre como rey, sino como un peligro potencial para ella. Lo único que había hecho, a su manera, era intentar salvarla.

Intentaste hablar conmigo en dos ocasiones.

—No podía dejarte marchar sin más —respondió él.

—Yo a ti tampoco.

—Me alegro.

—Di lo.

Él puso una mueca.

—Si quieres que me ponga este vestido… tendrás que decirlo.

— ¿Es otro trato?

—No. Esta vez es puro chantaje.

Él caminó hacia ella, la tomó en sus brazos y Serena se sorprendió al descubrir que estaba temblando. Sus ojos se encontraron y él le puso la mano en la mejilla.

—Te quiero, princesa. Hoy y hasta el fin de mis días. Eres todo y más de lo que siempre soñé en una mujer.

Ella quiso burlarse de él por ser tan cursi, pero se lo impedían las lágrimas de felicidad. Finalmente, consiguió contenerlas lo suficiente para decirle lo que más deseaba decirle.

—Yo también te quiero.

— ¿Te casarás conmigo?

—Sí.

Darien esperaba en el altar de la capilla a que Serena recorriera el pasillo del brazo de su tío. Se había arriesgado mucho al ponerse en contacto con la pareja que había educado a Serena en Estados Unidos, pues cabía la posibilidad de que avisaran a su padre y que éste intentara detenerlos.

Pero también sabía que para su princesa significaría mucho tener a sus tíos en su boda, de modo que confió en el amor que le profesaban a Serena y los llamó.

Y ellos habían aceptado la invitación encantados.

Parecía salida de un sueño, demasiado bonita para ser cierto. Se había recogido su largo pelo rubio en lo alto de la cabeza y llevaba la diadema impecablemente colocada. El vestido realzaba sus maravillosas curvas, y los tacones le imprimían un sensual contoneo al andar que elevaba peligrosamente la temperatura corporal de Darien.

Cuando su tío puso la mano de Serena en la suya, sintió que por fin estaba donde tenía que estar.

Ella le sonrió y a Darien se le encogió el corazón.

—Gracias —dijo con exagerada vehemencia.

El reverendo carraspeó y los tíos de Serena se rieron entre dientes, pero ella miró a Darien con unos ojos llenos de amor y adoración.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por amarme lo suficiente para no rendirte.

—No hay de qué. Gracias a ti por amarme lo suficiente para venir a por mí.

—Ha sido un placer.

El resto de la ceremonia se desarrolló en una nube de emociones y promesas que quedaron grabadas en lo más profundo de su alma.

Y esa felicidad sublime se transformó en una pasión salvaje cuando volvieron a la casa.

Estaban desnudos en la cama. Él había llevado a su esposa a la plenitud sexual, y sus cuerpos volvían a pedirlo a gritos.

Se colocó sobre ella y presionó la erección contra la zona más íntima de Serena.

—Hasta la muerte.

—Hasta la muerte —repitió ella, y levantó las caderas para recibirlo.

—Te quiero —fue la exclamación de Darien al alcanzar el orgasmo—. Serena, eres mi vida.

—Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero… —gritaba ella una y otra vez hasta completar el círculo de pasión.

Eran uno. Inseparables. Por siempre unidos en el amor y el placer.


	13. Epilogo

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro La Princesa Y El Guardaespaldas de Monroe Lucy perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Epilogo:**

El rey de Moon no escatimó en amenazas e intimidaciones, pero al final fue sorprendentemente fácil convencerlo para que aceptara el matrimonio de Serena con Darien. El apoyo incondicional de los tíos de Serena fue de gran ayuda, como también su nacionalidad estadounidense.

El rey no estaba nada contento con la decisión de su hija, pero no era estúpido y sabía que se encontraría en una situación muy embarazosa ante su pueblo y ante el mundo si aquel compromiso se hacía público. Y eso sería lo que ocurriera si persistía en oponerse a la unión de Serena y Darien.

El tío de Serena así se lo había hecho saber, por si acaso a su cuñado le costaba entenderlo. Serena se había limitado a exponer su caso y luego había mantenido la boca cerrada, dando a entender con su expresión que nada podría hacerla cambiar de idea. Su hermano pareció reconocer aquella obstinación, porque también le aconsejó a su padre que lo dejara estar.

Darien y el heredero al trono de Moon acabaron siendo muy buenos amigos. Y, al ver cómo esa amistad complacía a su esposa, decidió que la complacería en todo lo posible. Al fin y al cabo, era lo que un hombre debía hacer por la mujer a la que amaría durante toda su vida.

**Fin**


End file.
